THE KILLERS
by Flying White Unicorn
Summary: Undangan pemakaman yang berubah menjadi teka teki. Siapa trio Kim? Pria-pria misterius dari 3 panti asuhan yg berbeda. Siapa Zhang Yixing? Pria yang tiba-tiba datang diklaim sebagai anak kandung ayah angkat trio Kim. SuLay Yaoi rate M. M for Mature and Mistery Chap 15 END
1. Chapter 1

_Ps: Maaf buat yang belum move on dari oneshoot 'Our first and Our Last' ku kemarin dengan tega ku harus mengatakan ini: tidak ada lanjutan/sequel nya yah T.T . Bukan karena temanya tidak SuLay. Tapi memang ku niatkan cuma hanya oneshoot._

 _Aku ga nyangka juga readers bakal respon minta lanjut soalnya serius itu buatnya cuma 2 jam sambil nunggu jawaban temen aku jadi jalan apa ga minggu kemarin T.T aku tu ga bisa di janji-janjiin yang ga pasti hiks jadi galau n buat FF HunHan eh tau nya jadi jalan n ceritanya siap sebelum aku siap-siap buat pergi cus cyiiin…_

 _ **Ok curhat mak-mak rempong selesai.**_

 **SuLay fanfiction Indonesia**

 **The Killers**

 **By**

 **Flying white unicorn**

 **Zhang Yixing * Kim junmyeon**

 **EXO**

 **DLL**

 **Rate M**

 **Don't try this at home/school/'semak-semak'**

 **Wkwk^^**

 **YAOI**

 **Don't plagiat**

 _You'll never fly if you're too scared of the height_

 _You'll never live if you're just too scared to die_

… _.._

Awan hitam yang sedari tadi menampakkan wujudnya, akhirnya menumpahkan airnya di tanah bumi. Cipratan-cipratan air yang berasal dari sol sepatu mahal yang berlarian menghindari terkena air hujan, ada yang memilih berada di tepian rindang pohon ataupun ada yang menghampiri para sopirnya yang kelimpungan membawa payung menuju tuan nya seakan-akan mengatakan _tidak ada gaji bila jas mahalku basah!._ Lapangan pemakaman itu mendadak sepi, menyisahkan seorang namja yang badannya tidak terlalu kurus, tetapi dengan pakaian hitam nya yang kini basah tercetak badan dan tulangnya. Tidak ada payung yang datang ataupun pohon yang mempersilahkan dirinya untuk berlindung. Ia hanya diam memandangi turunnya peti mati yang isinya sama sekali tidak dikenalinya.

Yixing, pemuda itu terus memandang ke depan. Orang-orang bayaran tetap menurunkan peti ditengah deras hujan. Tubuhnya mengigil, bukan karena sedih tapi karena dinginnya hujan. Tercium olehnya aroma masukin yang datang dengan payung lumayan muat untuk mereka berdua. Seorang pria dengan penampilan yang terawat dan baju yang bagus untuk _style_ pemakaman berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

" Masih keluarga?." Tanya pria tersebut

" Tidak." Jawab Yixing pelan

Jangankan keluarga kenal pun tidak, pikir Yixing

" Lalu kenapa disini?." Tanya pria itu lagi

Dia memasang tingkah dingin tetapi penasaran.

" Seseorang menghubungiku dan mengatakan aku adalah kerabatnya."

" Lucu, bahkan kami semua adalah anak angkatnya." Ucap pria tersebut

" Kami?."

" Ne aku Kim Junmyeon, pria dengan rokok disana Kim Jongin, yang dipayungi sebelahnya Kim Jongdae. Kami anak angkat Kim Jae Jin." Jelas pria wangi tersebut

" Aku Zhang Yixing." Ucap Yixing. Ia tahu ia tidak di minta diperkenalkan. Tapi ia yakin sorot mata lelaki yang bernama Kim Junmyeon itu menuntut memintanya memperkenalkan diri.

" Dunia ini aneh, bahkan kau yang katanya kerabatnya tidak memiliki marga sama dengannya." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing memandangi gundukan tanah yang sudah selesai dikerjakan, menutup peti yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Dengan sebuah lisan _Kim Jae Jin_ wafat pada usia 45 tahun. Dia telah hidup selama itu tapi Yixing tidak mengenalinya sama sekali tiba-tiba dapat undangan untuk menghadiri pemakamannya WAJIB, karena namanya tercantum sebagai salah satu penerima warisannya.

" Maaf anda yang namanya Zhang Yixing?." Tanya seorang pria berkacamata dengan payung nya

" Ya benar dia pengecara Tan. Kau mengenalinya?." Selidik Junmyeon

" Maaf Junmyeon, sepertinya kita harus berbicara bersama Tuan Zhang Yixing dan trio Kim."

" Panggil saja aku Yixing. Baiklah kalau ada yang kau perlukan dari aku." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon terlihat sedikit memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa itu tapi perasaannya tidak enak. Kedatangan pria yang tampak seumuran dengannya, mengaku sebagai kerabat dari pria yang membesarkan dan mengajarkannya banyak hal bersama kedua 'saudaranya'. Junmyeon, Jongin dan Jongdae trio J dan trio Kim. Pusat kebanggaan dari Kim Jae Jin, ketiganya diangkat dari masa kecil. Diambil dari tiga panti asuhan dan diberikan nama sesuai dengan marga dan inisial Kim Jae Jin. Dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang, mainan dan makanan yang cukup. Tidak pernah berpikir mereka akan dipersiapkan untuk hal yang lebih besar.

Anak-anak yang dididik secara lembut dan manusiawi itu mendadak diperkenalkan oleh suatu dunia yang jauh dari dua kata tersebut. Tidak ada yang pernah menduga jalan pikiran seorang Kim Jae Jin. Tapi disitulah letak keberhasilannya. Ia berhasil menciptakan anak-anak yang memiliki dua kepribadian. Anak-anak yang dengan rapi dan cermat menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka.

Tidak perlu hukuman dibawah _basement_ ataupun cambukan seperti dalam filem-filem. Trio Kim kini adalah pisau terasah yang bersembunyi manis dibawah bantal. Siap di gunakan kapan saja dan kepada siapa saja.

.

.

.

Kepulan asap dari rokok yang entah sudah berapa kali dihisap oleh Jongin kearah wajah Yixing membuatnya batuk. Sesekali di kibaskan asap itu, seakan bisa membantunya untuk bernapas. Ketiga pasang mata menatap Yixing dengan curiga dan was-was. Jika kedatangan Yixing di tengah hantaman air hujan tadi cukup menjelaskan _dia diundang untuk pemakaman sang ayah, tapi siapa dia?._

" Baiklah, karena kita sudah berkumpul semua disini maka saya akan mulai membacakan. Surat wasiat dari mendiang Tuan Kim Jae Jin. Yang pertama untuk Kim Junmyeon, sebuah mata pisau yang terang. Pergunakanlah sebagai persiapanmu di pertandingan berburu selanjutnya. Hmm aku tidak mengerti." Ucap sang pengecara yang matanya seakan meminta ingin dijelaskan oleh Junmyeon.

" Oh aku rasa itu pisau kesayangan ayah. Aku sangat bangga akan memilikinya." Ucap Junmyeon kalem.

Jongdae dan Jongin tertawa bahagia dan bangga menepuk badan Junmyeon, reaksi yang berlebihan hanya karena mendapatkan sebuah pisau. Pikir Yixing menilai

" Selanjutnya Kim Jongdae yang selalu senang mengunjungi Kanada dan China, kupersembahkan tempat tinggalku disana, hiduplah dengan nyaman dan tetaplah berpikir jernih." Lagi-lagi pengecara itu menatap aneh surat yang ia baca.

" Wah ayah tidak kusangka dua tempat tinggal untukku." Ucap Jongdae yang disambut teriakan semangat Junmyeon dan Jongin. Mereka menatap iri Jongdae seakan-akan rumah itu terbuat dari emas.

" Hmm… Kim Jongin, bukankah kau selalu menyukai lautan? Perbaiki gaya renangmu dan ambillah kerang untukku." Akhirnya pengecara itu menyerah mencerna kata-kata dalam surat yang ia baca.

Memang klien nya Kim Jae Jin orang yang penuh misteri, tidak diketahui pasti kerjanya apa. Tapi sanggup membayarnya untuk tetap diam selama hidupnya. Ia tidak menyangka sampai akhir hayatnya Kim Jae Jin tetap menjadi orang yang misterius baginya.

Yang sedang di pusingkan malah sekarang berdiri dan membuang rokoknya sembarang. Sambil menari kesenangan bagaikan diberikan sebuah pulau. Yixing dan si pengecara melihatnya aneh tetapi tidak kedua Kim lainnya yang menatapnya dengan iri.

" Baiklah-baiklah, yang terakhir Zhang Yixing.."

Euforia Kim Jongin mendadak lenyap, kini ketiga Kim itu mendengarkan dengan serius perkataan dari pengecara tentang hak untuk Zhang Yixing.

" …Zhang Yixing, anak ku yang tidak kuketahui sejak kau lahir. Maafkan atas semua kasih sayang yang tidak sempat kuberikan. Kini kupersembahkan ketiga Kim sebagai saudaramu, mereka akan menjagamu sampai kau tua dan tetap hidup."

Tidak hanya si pengecara yang bingung dengan isi warisan itu, Yixing sendiri tidak memahami kenapa ia malah diberikan manusia hidup sebagai warisan untuk nya. Bahkan ia lebih menerima jika ia hanya diberikan koleksi kerang milik Kim Jae Jin ataupun debu dari rumahnya di kanada. Ini manusia? Tiga lagi?.

" Kau anak kandung Kim Jae Jin?." Sangsi pengecara itu

" Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Yixing jujur

Ketiga Kim saling berpandangan kemudian menggeleng pelan. Mereka seakan dapat memahami perkataan hanya dengan memandang satu sama lain.

" Bagaimana Kim Jae Jin tahu eh menyangka kau anaknya?." Tanya Jongin

" Sudah ku bilang aku tidak tahu."Ucap Yixing emosi

Seluruh emosinya kini berpusat. Ia tidak tahu undangan pemakaman itu seketika mengubah seluruh akar kehidupan dan keturunannya. Ia semula berpikir ia adalah keturunan China asli kini menerima kenyataan bahwa setengah darinya mengalir darah Korea. Ibu yang sempat membesarkannya hingga dia berumur lima tahun, sebelum meninggal karena terkena demam panas yang tidak jelas, tidak pernah sama sekali bercerita tentang ayahnya ataupun Korea. Yang ia tahu dari Korea hanyalah sebatas drama yang menguras air matanya. Kini kehidupannya melebihi drama Korea.

" Er maaf tapi aku juga sendiri bingung kenapa kalian bertiga menjadi wasiat, karena kalian bukan benda mati." Ucap si pengecara memecah kebisuan

" Tapi kami milik Kim Jae Jin. Ok kami menerima isi wasiat tersebut." Ucap Junmyeon yang disambut tatapan heran kedua Kim lainnya.

" Apa kau yakin dia anak ayah?." Tanya Jongdae

" Ya." Jawab Junmyeon

" Darimana?." Tanya Jongin sangsi

" Dia sama misterinya dengan kita. Sudah Jongin, Jongdae terimalah ayah kita misterius melebihi pengarang detektive manapun." Ucap Junmyeon menatap Yixing penasaran.

 _Milik? Apa mereka sebegitu sayangnya dengan orang yang merupakan ayah kandungnya. Tetap hidup? Apa maksudnya mereka akan menjagaku dari ancaman ikan hiu di lautan ataupun pengendara liar di Kanada dengan pisau kesayangan?._ Pikiran Yixing berkecamuk.

Ketiga lelaki di depannya itu walaupun ia yakin ketiganya berusia dibawah dirinya semua walau tidak jauh bedanya. Tetapi ia menyadari, ketiga namja itu bukanlah sembarangan orang. Siapa ayahnya? Siapa ketiga namja itu? Dan mengapa ia harus mendapat warisan seunik ini?. Apa misteri yang menyelimuti marga Kim ini?. Banyak pertanyaan muncul di pikiran Yixing. Semua pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab apalagi pengecara disebelahnya yang masih menatap surat warisan itu dengan tatapan menilai. Seakan-akan jawaban akan keluar menyimbul dari balik kertas itu.

… **..**

 _Look into my eyes it's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too closed its dark inside_

Tidak ada yang salah dari rumah mewah bergaya klasik itu. _Wallpaper_ hitam yang menghiasi setiap dinding yang menambah kesan misterius ataupun ruangan yang setiap pintunya terdapat tulisan. _Milik Junmyeon, kamar Junmyeon, milik Jongdae, kamar Jongdae, milik Jongin, kamar Jongin._ Seakan penghuni rumah disana sering mengalami amnesia mendadak. Tidak ada banyak pelayan seperti bayangan Yixing sebelumnya ketika ia masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Tetapi rumah dalam kondisi rapi dan tidak ada abu rokok milik Jongin yang bertebaran di sekitar karpet. Satu kata untuk suasana rumah ini **Seram**. Junmyeon tampak menunggu Yixing yang memperhatikan rumah dengan kedutan di keningnya. Senyum terpantri di wajah Junmyeon. Ia sudah menduganya ketika mereka bertiga memutuskan membawa Yixing masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Sudah pasti kesan pertama Yixing adalah heran.

Jondae dan Jongin ikut menunggui Yixing yang seperti akan membeli rumah tersebut. Walau mereka paham pesan akan ayah angkat mereka untuk menjaga Yixing untuk terus hidup, tapi keputusan Junmyeon selaku paling tua dan orang yang paling dekat dengan Kim Jae jin untuk membawa masuk orang asing yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal, merupakan keputusan besar. Yixing bisa siapa saja yang mereka tidak tahu, ia bisa saja dengan mudah membongkar rahasia ketiga Kim yang telah mereka tutup rapat sesuai dengan ajaran dari ayah angkat mereka.

" Jadi apa kegiatanmu di China selain sekolah?." Tanya Jongdae

" Apa? Oh kadang aku menulis, menjadi guru les atau bekerja di café." Jawab Yixing

" Oh serabutan." Tungkas Jongin

Yixing diam menunduk malu, ia tidak tahu apakah hal yang disebutnya tadi termasuk kegiatan atau pekerjaan. Ia memang selain bersekolah ia harus bekerja. Uang dari pemerintah tidak mencukupinya. Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa yang bisa dimintai uang. Sedikit panas hatinya mengingat rumah mewah yang rupanya milik ayah kandungnya. Tentu jika ia tahu ia memiliki ayah yang kaya raya tentu ia bisa membawa ibunya kerumah sakit sehingga tidak harus meninggalkannya sendirian seperti ini.

" Apa ayah tidak pernah mengirimkanmu uang?." Tanya Jongdae lagi

" Tidak, aku bahkan tahu ia ayahku ketika ia sudah meninggal." Ucap Yixing sedih

" Beruntungkan?." Ucap Jongin

" Maksudmu?." Tanya Yixing heran

" Ya jadi kau tidak perlu bersedih atas kematiannya, paling tidak karena kau dan dia tidak pernah saling kenal." Telaah Jongin

" Ya benar." Ucap Yixing membenarkan.

Dua kali Yixing dibuat malu oleh Jongin, pertama tentang pekerjaan serabutannya kedua tentang perasaannya kepada ayah kandungnya. Ia memang tidak bisa mengatakan bersedih atas kematian satu-satunya orang yang berhubungan darah dengannya. Tanah belum lagi mengering tapi tidak ada air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

" Baiklah Yixing, kamarmu disebelahku." Ucap Junmyeon

" Kenapa disebelahmu?." Tanya Jongin

" Jadi kau mau disebelahmu?." Tanya Junmyeon menyipitkan matanya

" Tidak." Jawab Jongin

" Bagus. Ayo bawa kopermu, besok kita urus kepindahanmu dan sekolahmu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Ke-Kenapa aku harus pindah sekolah? Apa aku tidak bisa kembali ke China?." Tanya Yixing

" Tidak, karena ayah menitipkamu kepada kami. Dan kami juga masih bersekolah. Maaf Yixing tapi kurasa kau harus turun kelas dan sekelas bersama kami bertiga." Ucap Junmyeon lagi

" _What?!_ Apa perlu sampai begitu hyung?." Ucap Jongin kacau

" Ya Jongin, perlu." Jawab Junmyeon tegas

Jongdae mendengus dan berjalan duluan menuju kamarnya, ia tahu tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan Junmyeon untuk mengubah keputusannya. Junmyeon adalah orang yang selalu memikirkan segala baik buruknya. Tidak ada yang pernah meleset dari perkiraan Junmyeon. Dan memberikannya ruangan disebelah kamarnya dan bersekolah di satu kelas yang sama dengannya. Itu pertanda baik dari Junmyeon. Pertanda bahwa Junmyeon masih menaruh curiga oleh anak kandung ayah angkat mereka.

Yixing memasuki kamar yang pintunya dibuka lembut oleh Junmyeon. Kesan suram dan seram masih membayangi kamar tersebut. Sebuah kaca yang besar menjulang hingga keatas entah mengapa di biarkan disana menghadap kasurnya seakan siap berkata ' _im watching your dream'._ Yixing menelan ludahnya, sungguh ini bukanlah keinginannya. Ia sama sekali tidak beranggapan undangan pemakaman itu adalah undangan bagi kematiannya juga. Memang tidak mati secara sesungguhnya. Tapi kosongnya rumah ini membuat jiwa dan raga Yixing seakan meminta keluar dari tubuhnya. Junmyeon menutup kembali pintu kamar, membiarkan Yixing sendiri dikamar. Yixing duduk kasurnya menatap pantulan dirinya yang terbias dalam kaca. Entah hanya perasannya saja ataupun kenyataan. Seakan ia bisa melihat Junmyeon dibalik kaca itu tersenyum padannya _'welcome to our house brother'._ Cepat Yixing membuang pandangannya menatap ke tempat lain selain kaca yang menakutkan dirinya sendiri. Entah bagaimana sekolah pilihan ketiga namja ini. Pikir Yixing memikirkan hari nya esok.

 **TBC**

…

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***


	2. Chapter 2

**SuLay fanfiction Indonesia**

 **The Killers**

 **By**

 **Flying white unicorn**

 **Zhang Yixing * Kim junmyeon**

 **EXO**

 **DLL**

 **Rate M**

 **Don't try this at home/school/'semak-semak'**

 **Wkwk^^**

 **YAOI**

 **Don't plagiat**

 _You'll never fly if you're too scared of the height_

 _You'll never live if you're just too scared to die_

 _..._

Panas pagi hari yang menyambut Yixing dari balik jendela kamarnya yang suram itu dan bau aroma kopi mengisi setiap sudut kamarnya, Yixing membuka matanya. Ia tahu seseorang telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya selagi ia tertidur tadi. Terlihatnya kepulan asap berasal dari cangkir kopi yang wangi. Dan gorden jendela nya yang terbuka. Yixing ingat semalam ia menutup gorden itu dengan alasan mengurangi kesan seram.

Yixing berdiri menghampiri secangkir kopi, hal yang paling alami di kamar ini. Tetapi tetap saja sama misteriusnya dengan kedatangannya di rumah ini. Yixing mengulang memorinya, kemarin secara ajaib ia telah berubah menjadi setengah China setengah Korea. Nama keluarganya seharusnya bukanlah Zhang seperti ibunya tetapi Kim. Mungkin juga ia dinamakan _another_ Kim J seperti ketiga pria asing yang menjadi saudara angkatnya. Yixing memikirkan nama yang sesuai untuknya bila ia di minta diganti untuk mengikuti peraturan. Jungkook? Jaehyun? Jiyong? Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sendiri memikirkan keanehan hidupnya.

 **Tok tok tok**

Pintu kamar Yixing diketok dari luar, Yixing sedikit terkejut. Kopi yang diminumnya sedikit tumpah mengenai bajunya.

" Ne." Yixing membuka pintu

Sosok Junmyeon dengan tatanan rambut yang rapi dan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Membawa sesuatu di tangan nya. Pakaian?.

" Ini baju sekolahmu, setengah jam lagi kau turun kebawah kita sarapan bersama sebelum pergi kesekolah." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing tidak menjawab karena Junmyeon langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak meminta jawaban ataupun bantahan, tampaknya Junmyeon seorang yang senang mengatur dirumah ini.

Yixing membuka pakaian yang diberikan Junmyeon, baju seragam sekolah berwarna maroon. Masih warna yang sedikit gelap sesuai dengan pemikiran Yixing tentang sekolah yang akan menjadi sekolah barunya.

Dengan langkah tenang Yixing turun kebawah, terlihat trio Kim sedang berbisik-bisik sesuatu hal dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing di meja makan. Tempat duduk utama tidak di isi, Yixing menduga disanalah dulu ayahnya duduk untuk makan bersama ketiga anak angkatnya itu. Junmyeon melihat kedatangan Yixing dan meminta Jongin dan Jongdae menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

" Silahkan duduk." Sambut Junmyeon

Yixing berjalan menuju tempat duduk di sebelah Jongdae. Tiada reaksi penolakan dari Jongdae yang memakan rotinya dengan tenang. Junmyeon dan Jongin juga melanjutkan sarapan mereka dalam diam. Yixing menatap meja makan. Ada roti yang masih hangat dan berbagai selai. Ada juga sup yang asap dan bau nya mengepul di sekitaran meja. Yixing tahu, sarapan ini bukan berasal dari tangan ketiga laki-laki itu. Tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok lain selain mereka berempat di rumah ini.

Yixing menciduk sup dan menyeruput kuahnya. Inilah sup terenak yang pernah Yixing makan sepanjang sejarah kehidupannya. Andai saja ia tidak malu kepada ketiga laki-laki itu pasti ia sudah menghabiskan satu tempat sup di depannya.

" Ah.. Aku pergi duluan, nanti kita bertemu di parkiran sekolah." Ucap Jongin setelah meminum segelas susu hangatnya.

" Ok, usahakan yah." Ucap Junmyeon penuh makna

" Ne." Jongin pun pergi

" Kau sudah siap?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Ne sudah." Jawab Yixing

" Ok kita pergi, Jongdae hari ini tidak membawa mobilnya. Jadi kita akan pergi bertiga." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing tidak memiliki masalah dengan itu, pergi ramai-ramai pun ia terima. Karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa disini. Perjalanan menuju sekolah berlangsung sunyi, tidak ad percakapan antara ketiga namja itu. Jongdae yang duduk disebelah Junmyeon tampak mengerjakan sesuatu seperti gambar dan sesekali meminta pendapat Junmyeon. Junmyeon yang mengemudi mobil hanya berkomentar tidak atau lebih detail lagi kepada hasil gambaran Jongdae. Yixing yang tidak mengerti hanya membuang matanya ke luar jendela mobil agar tidak disangka menguping.

.

.

Yixing menatap tidak percaya ke sekolah barunya. Gedung yang sangat besar dengan parkiran yang luas. Pantas saja tadi Junmyeon mengatakan usahakan berjumpa pada Jongin di parkiran. Yixing bisa memahami nya dengan parkiran yang sangat luas begini pasti sangat sulit untuk saling bertemu. Lebih baik bertemu di dalam kelas.

" Hei kalian." Sapa Jongin

" Selesai?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Selesai." Jawab Jongin

Yixing yang tidak mengerti percakapan kedua manusia itu hanya diam takjub melihat Jongin berhasil menemukan mobil Junmyeon di parkiran.

" Ayo kita masuk." Ucap Junmyeon

" Junmyeon shii…" Teriak seorang gadis

" Ne, Irene.." Jawab Junmyeon pelan

Yoeja yang dipanggil Irene itu langsung mendekat ke Junmyeon dan mengalungkan tangan nya di antara tangan Junmyeon. Jongin dan Jongdae tidak ada reaksi seakan hal itu wajar. Yixing menduga bahwa Irene ini mungkin adalah kekasih Junmyeon.

" Irene, masuk ke kelasmu berhenti menunggu ku di pintu aula." Ucap Junmyeon dengan lembut mengembalikan posisi tangan Irene.

" Tidak mau!." Ucap Irene

" Jadi kau mau apa?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Cium…" ucap Irene menggoda

Jongin dan Jondae menghentikan percakapan mereka berdua, menatap Junmyeon yang wajahnya tidak terbaca apapun. Yixing merasa agak sedikit janggal diantara mereka, tetapi mengingat ia sama sekali tidak tahu posisi kelas baru nya membuat ia ikutan menunggu Junmyeon dan gadis disebelahnya.

Mata Irene membelak kaget, tidak ia sangka bibir Junmyeon mendarat di bibirnya dan melumatnya. Jongin dan Jongdae juga bereaksi yang sama. Tidak menyangka bahwa Junmyeon akan menuruti kemauan gadis tersebut.

" Sudah kan?. Jangan tunggu aku lagi sampai kapanpun." Ucap Junmyeon kemudian meninggalkan Irene yang masih terpana memegangi bibirnya yang basah.

" Kau gila." Ucap Jongdae

" Memang aku gila." Jawab Junmyeon dingin

Jongin tertawa menepuk-nepuk tangannya, Yixing tidak tahu harus berpikir bagaimana. Ia hanya diam mengikuti langkah ketiga namja tersebut.

Akhirnya Yixing sampai dikelasnya, ia mencoba mengingat perjalanan dari aula hingga di kelasnya sehingga dikemudian waktu ia tidak perlu lagi menunggu ketiga namja itu untuk jalan ke kelas. Yixing menatap bangku yang kosong, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan selain di sebelah Jongin yang sedang merokok bahkan di dalam kelas itu ataupun disebelah Junmyeon yang hanya diam saja. Yixing memilih duduk disebelah Junmyeon karena jika ia ingin bernapas dengan semestinya. Tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Junmyeon ketika Yixing duduk disebelahnya. Ia hanya diam sambil mengigit bibirnya. Sekolah seperti apa ini pikir Yixing, baru masuk sampai aula saja ada siswa yang berani berciuman dengan ganas, di dalam kelas ada siswa yang berani merokok. Tetapi kenapa hanya tiga Kim ini saja yang berbuat aneh. Sedangkan siswa lain tampak sama normalnya dengan dirinya.

" Apa sekolah ini milik Kim Jae Jin juga?." Tanya Yixing

" Ayahmu? Bukan." Jawab Junmyeon

" Oh, tapi kenapa kalian begitu bebas disini." Tanya Yixing

" Karena sekolah ini atas nama Jongin." Ucap Junmyeon santai.

Yixing membelakkan matanya menatap Jongin yang duduk dibelakang merokok sambil mengintip-ngintip celana dalam para siswa yang sedang duduk. Bagaimana bisa kelakuan seperti dia memiliki sekolah!.

" Ja-Jadi sekolah ini."

" Ya sekolah ini dulunya milik ayahmu, tapi sekarang milik Jongin semenjak ia mengadopsi nya." Ucap Junmyeon

" Apa perkerjaan ayahku?." Tanya Yixing

Junmyeon menatap Yixing seakan mencoba menilai, wajar Yixing bertanya akan semua harta yang telah di lihatnya. Belum lagi harta yang tidak terlihat olehnya.

" Serabutan, sama sepertimu." Jawab Junmyeon tersenyum

Yixing tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya karena guru telah masuk dan memintanya untuk mengenalkan diri di depan.

…

Udara malam yang berhembus dari jendela kamar yang dibiarkan terbuka oleh Yixing berhembus memasuki pori-porinya. Ia membuka laptopnya masuk kedalam blog pribadinya dan mencoba menulis semua keanehan yang dialaminya. Di dalam blog nya ia menemukan ada beberapa pengunjung yang sudah biasa memberikan komentarnya dalam menulis. Ia biasanya menulis tentang segala macam. Tentang orang yang di jumpainya di café, tentang kegembiraannya ketika orientasi seksualnya mendapat pengakuan di beberapa negara, tentang kehidupan tanpa ibu dan ayahnya. Kini ia akan bercerita tentang ayahnya yang bahkan pernah ia _post_ sebagai orang yang tidak diketahui.

" _Apa rasanya sejarah hidup kita berubah dalam sehari? Hanya karena undangan pemakaman kau tiba-tiba menjadi setengah China dan setengah Korea. Kau yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan tidak! Diwariskan ketiga laki-laki sebagai saudaramu. Kau yang tiba-tiba tinggal di rumah mewah dengan wallpaper hitam dan secara ajaib ada makanan yang tersedia setiap kau merasa lapar tanpa tahu siapa yang memasakkan nya untukmu. Ayah saya ternyata seorang kaya raya. Drama bukan? Tapi itulah kehidupanku kini. Kim Tae Jin ada yang kenal? Siapapun? Bahkan aku mencari namanya di google dan tidak kutemukan sedikit pun mengenai dirinya. Siapa dia? Bagaimana dia sekaya ini sedangkan aku harus berpuasa sambil menunggu gaji. Tidak ada yang kutahu dari ayah kandungku kecuali pertama dan terakhir kali aku berjumpa dengannya dengan posisi badannya di dalam peti.. Satu kata setelah drama kehidupan ku ini mulai adalah_

Ketikan Yixing berhenti

 _Mengerikan._

Lanjut Yixing menulis dan langsung ditekannya tombol _post!._

Bertepatan dengan Yixing mempublish tulisannya, terdengar suara ribut diluar kamarnya. Seperti dua suara laki-laki yang sedang bertengkar. Apakah itu ketiga saudara angkatnya? Yixing mencoba mendengar dengan seksama. Ia mengenali satu suara yaitu Jongin dan satu lagi tidak tahu siapa. Suaranya semakin kuat, tampak orang yang sedang bertengkar dengan Jongin itu takut dan memohon pengampunan Jongin. Yixing yakin Junmyeon ataupun Jongdae pasti bisa mendengarkan nya juga. Tapi tidak ada suara pintu kamar terbuka. Dengan perlahan Yixing membuka pintu kamarnya mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi.

 **Plak!**

" Kau itu sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan lagi pergi ke _pub_ atau _club_ malam! Apa telingamu ini tidak berfungsi lagi ha?. Mau ku iris dan ku sup telingamu ini!." Ucap Jongin emosi

Tampak seorang pria lebih kecil dari Jongin bermata bulat tampak memegangi kaki Jongin seakan meminta maaf padannya.

" Jongin.. tolong jangan.. aku salah Jongiin.."

" Diam! Kalau kau tidak mau dengar perkataanku kau tahu sendiri apa akibatnya!."

" Jongin! Hentikan." Teriak Junmyeon yang kemudian keluar dari kamarnya memblok pandangan Yixing dari balik pintu kamarnya.

" J-Junmyeon tolong aku." Isak pria di kaki Jongin

Ia tampak sangat takut dengan kemarahan Jongin, si perokok kuat yang ternyata juga seorang yang emosional.

" Kyungsoo, masuklah ke kamar Jongin, kau tahu bagaimana mereda emosi Jongin nanti. Tinggalkan aku dan Jongin untuk berbicara sebentar."

Laki-laki bernama Kyungsoo itu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari menuju pintu bertuliskan kamar Jongin.

" Jongin, masuk ke kamarku." Ucap Junmyeon

" Bicarakan disini." Tantang Jongin

" Tidak, karena ada tikus yang gemar menguping." Jawab Junmyeon

 _Deg_ jantung Yixing seakan mau copot mendengar perkataan Junmyeon, entah mengapa ketahuan menguping seakan-akan membuat Yixing mati kutu. Dengan perlahan ia menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Junmyeon berfirasat ia menguping. Sedangkan daritadi Junmyeon membelakanginya. Yixing mulai beranggapan mungkin dikamarnya ini terdapat CCTV yang terpasang ke kamar Junmyeon. Yixing merinding sendiri, membayangkan segala aktivitasnya terpantau oleh saudara angkatnya itu.

.

.

Sampai pagi hari Yixing tidak mendengar lagi keributan ataupun sosok laki-laki bernama Kyungsoo itu. Ketiga Kim makan dengan seperti biasa, Jongin seperti tidak ada masalah menyeruput lezat sup di depannya. Yixing menyiduk sup nya. Bersiap akan makan.

" Bagaimana sup nya?." Tanya Jongin

" Enak seperti biasa." Jawab Yixing

" Ah padahal aku sudah mengatakan untuk ditambah kuping." Ucap Jongin

Seketika Yixing tersedak, teringat akan yang di curi dengarnya semalam. Apakah benar kuping laki-laki bernama Kyungsoo itu dijadikan sup sarapan mereka. Yixing berlari kebelakang siap memuntahkan segala isi perutnya. Terdengar Jongin tertawa.

Yixing kembali dengan tisu di tangannya mengelap wajahnya yang pucat. Jongin masih tertawa, Junmyeon menatap Jongin dingin.

" Maaf Yixing maksutku jamur kuping. Aku lupa tadi mengatakan jamurnya. Memang kau pikir apa?." Tanya Jongin

" Ti-Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yixing.

Dengan sedikit mencondongkan dirinya, Jongin berbisik pada Yixing sehingga Junmyeon dan Jongdae tidak bisa mendengarkannya.

" Jangan menguping lagi atau kubuat kau mual selama sebulan. Ok manis." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum kemudian pergi.

.

.

Keadaan sekolah yang masih biasa saja menurut Yixing. Ia belum bisa menghapal jalan ke kelasnya yang entah mengapa terus berubah jalan nya dari aula. Yixing ingat betul jika kemarin mereka melewati pohon berbunga putih tapi kali ini mereka melewati lapangan basket. Terlihat Jongin langsung bergabung dengan _team_ basketnya. Jongdae dan Junmyeon tidak memperdulikannya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas bersama Yixing.

" Pagi Junmyeon dan Jongdae hyung." Sapa seorang laki-laki berambut panjang.

Senyum nya sangat menawan dan lembut, jika saja ia tidak mengenakan baju seragam laki-laki pasti Yixing menduga ia seorang perempuan. Laki-laki cantik itu mencuri menatap Yixing yang berada dibelakang kedua kakak kelasnya itu.

" Pagi Jeonghan." Balas Jongdae

" Apakah dia anak baru hyung?." Tanya Jeonghan penasaran

" Ne, kenalkan dia Yixing dia tinggal bersama kami. Masih saudara jauh kami." Jelas Jongdae

" Hai sunbae, aku Jeonghan." Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya

" Yixing." Yixing menyambut tangan Jeonghan, sama lembutnya dengan wajahnya. Wajah keibuan yang di milikinya.

" Baiklah Jeonghan, kami lanjut dulu ke kelas." Ucap Jongdae

" Ne hyung.."

Yixing agak kikuk dibuat Jeonghan, ia memang menyukai laki-laki. Tapi ia lebih berselera kepada laki-laki yang _gantle_. Jeonghan terlalu lembut untuk menjadi kiteria nya. Tapi tidak di pungkiri sosok Jeonghan diakui Yixing sebagai salah satu yang menarik di sekolah ini.

Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang menunduk sambil tersenyum. Memamerkan _dimple_ nya yang manis.

" Kenapa kau? Suka dengan Jeonghan?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Apa? Oh tidak." Jawab Yixing kikuk

" Baguslah, Jeonghan terlalu baik untuk disakiti. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adik."

Ucap Junmyeon

" Wajah Jeonghan mengingatkan Junmyeon pada adiknya di panti asuhan." Jelas Jongdae

" Adik?." Tanya Yixing penasaran

" Ya Junmyeon punya adik, tapi semenjak diangkat ia tidak tahu kabar adiknya. Adiknya itu perempuan, tapi wajahnya mirip dengan Jeonghan." Ucap Jongdae

" Oh begitu." Yixing mengangguk paham.

Banyak misteri yang tidak dimengerti Yixing, Junmyeon memiliki adik perempuan tapi sama sekali tidak tahu dimana adiknya sekarang. Ia malah memiliki dua saudara angkat yang tidak saling dikenalnya tetapi sangat patuh kepadannya. Yixing menilai sosok Junmyeon, dan berpikir pasti Junmyeon memiliki banyak rahasia dalam diam dan hidupnya.

.

.

Yixing akan berusaha sendiri untuk menghapal jalan ke kelasnya. Karena itu ketika _break time_ Yixing menuju luar kelasnya dengan membawa sebuah buku. Junmyeon yang tidak peduli hanya melihat Yixing keluar tanpa bertanya mau kemana laki-laki itu. Jongdae dan Jongin menatap Junmyeon yang membiarkan Yixing pergi sendiri keluar kelasnya.

" Biar saja." Ucap Junmyeon

Ini sudah sepuluh menit ia diluar dan tidak tahu jalan untuk menuju kelasnya kembali.

" Hei kau kenapa?." Bahu Yixing di colek seseorang

" K-Kyungsoo kau Kyungsoo kan?." Ucap Yixing melihat lelaki bermata bulat itu.

Ia ingat walaupun itu malam hari tetapi wajah Kyungsoo yang memiliki mata bulat dan bibir berbentuk hati sangat mudah di hafal.

" Kau kenal denganku? Apa aku mengenalmu?." Tanya Kyungsoo heran

" Ti-Tidak, aku hanya pernah sekilas melihatmu. Mau kah kau menolongku?." Ucap Yixing

" Oh begitu, tolong apa?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Hantarkan aku ke kelasku, sebentar lagi guru akan masuk ke kelas." Ucap Yixing cemas

" Oh kau tersesat? Pasti kau anak baru. Baiklah kau kelas berapa?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" A-Aku sekelas dengan Jongin." Ucap Yixing

Kyungsoo diam dan menilai Yixing, sesungguhnya tidak banyak yang tahu hubungannya dengan Jongin di sekolah ini. Apa hanya kebetulan atau Yixing tahu ia menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya yang tempramental itu. Di sekolah Jongin terkenal playboydan normal. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya siswa biasa. Entah bagaimana akhirnya mereka bisa menjalin hubungan bahkan hingga sekarang. Kyungsoo tidak pernah berani meminta pengakuan dari Jongin atas dirinya. Ia bahkan rela melihat Jongin menjalin hubungan juga dengan primadona sekolahnya Krystal. Kyungsoo hanya pria yang paling di cemburui Jongin, paling sering menjadi sasaran emosi Jongin yang tidak terkendali. Tetapi entah mengapa Kyungsoo tidak pernah bisa lepas dari sosok Jongin.

Terkadang ia iri dengan Krystal yang selalu di ajak jalan-jalan, bersenang-senang dan bahkan kadang diantarkan ke toilet oleh Jongin jika ia takut pergi sendirian. Kyungsoo ingin seperti Krystal, diakui dan disayangi Jongin sebagaimana mestinya. Tapi Jongin selalu saja mengatakan alasan yang sama bahwa Krystal hanya topengnya agar orang tidak mengetahui kelainan orientas seksualnya. Ia sebagai nama pemilik sekolah ini memegang penting peranan atas nama baik sekolah. Walaupun ia bukan termasuk siswa berprestasi seperti Jongdae. Lagi-lagi kyungsoo hanya bisa mengalah.

" Kyungsoo? Kau melamun?." Tanya Yixing mengibas-ngibas tangannya yang lentik ke mata Kyungsoo

" Oh Ayo aku tahu dimana kelasmu." Ucap Kyungsoo

Yixing mengangguk mengikuti Kyungsoo berjalan. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tahu karena ia pun juga tahu hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Pikir Yixing. Walau Yixing melihat ada guratan kesedihan dimata Kyungsoo ketika ia menyebutkan nama Jongin tadi.

" Kyungsoo apa kau tahu password wifi disekolah ini apa?." Tanya Yixing

" Kenapa?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Aku ingin mengechek email dan lain-lain tapi aku belum sempat ganti nomor Korea."

" Memang kau dari mana?." Tanya Kyungsoo seperti penyelidik

" China."

" Oh, password nya TripleKim"

" Ha?."

" Kimkimkim." Ulang Kyungsoo lagi

" Oh menarik, bahkan passwordnya menggunakan Kim." Gumam Yixing pelan

Segera ia sambungkan Wifi.

" Oh iya Kyungsoo, kau kenal dengan Kim Jae Jin? Pemilik sekolah ini?." Tanya Yixing

" Aku hanya tahu gitu-gitu saja. Kenapa?." Tanya Kyungsoo balik

" Tidak, dia baru saja meninggal kan? Kau tahu kenapa dia meninggal?." Tanya Yixing lagi

" Kudengar karena keracunan kerang." Ucap Kyungsoo

Yixing tidak tahu apakah yang dikatakan Kyungsoo itu sesungguhnya ataupun hanya bercanda. Seorang kaya raya keracunan makanan dan itu kerang? Sungguh lelucon.

Yixing mengehentikan langkahnya teringat isi wasiat untuk Jongin dari ayahnya, _carikanlah kerang untukku._ Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kematiannya yang sama misteriusnya dengan surat wasiatnya itu?.

 **Teet**

" Sudah bell, itu kelasmu, aku harus kembali ke kelasku." Ucap Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Yixing yang terdiam

" Ky..Kyungsoo terimakasih!." Teriak Yixing

Kyungsoo tidak menoleh ataupun bereaksi apapun tapi Yixing tahu ia mendengarkan teriakannya.

 **Ting!**

Sebuah pesan email masuk, rupanya komentar-komentar di blognya yang belum pernah dilihatnya lagi semenjak ia menulis kemarin. Satu komentar menarik perhatiannya dari _Black Jack_.

" _Aku terkesima dengan hidupmu. Kim Jae Jin? Aku pernah mengenalny. Tidak terlalu dekat tetapi cukup tahu bagaimana kehidupannya. Berminat mencari tahu? PM akun ku."_

Sebelum masuk kelas Yixing menekan layar ponselnya yang bertuliskan PM akun _Black Jack_ tersebut.

" _Hubungi aku ini nomorku 09567443."_

Kini tinggal menunggu panggilan atau pesan dari si _Black Jack_ tersebut. Entah kebetulan ataukah memang ini jawaban dari segala pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Yixing kembali ke kelas duduk disebelah Junmyeon yang menatapnya seakan menilai dirinya. Yixing mencoba memberanikan diri balas menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan bertanya _siapa sebenarnya kalian?._

 **TBC**

…

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

Mau kasih tips nih buat baca FF ini

Jadi FF ini kubuat memang untuk mikir

( semoga pemikiran kita nyambung yah soalnya aku agak aneh sikit orangnya hahaha)

Tapi ikutin aja deh kalau masih ada yang bingung

Hmmm

Mari kita bingung bersama-sama

Namanya juga misteri neng

Hihihihi

 **Lightsaberyeol: huaa ya ya ya hihihi ^^**

 **Sam: cakeps dipikirin ini dia yg gue demen. Yuk review lagi gimana pemikiran selanjutnya setelah chap ini?**

 **Guest: makasih tayaaang hihihi ^^**

 **Rhuu siip moga cocok yah^^**

 **MinieZhang wkwkwk kocak iya juga ya habis tajir trus ga jelas kerjanya apa sih^^**

 **Guest: ayoo baca lagi review lagi**

 **Cumi-cumi: moga makin kesini makin ada clue yah hihihi**

 **Deerssi aww makasih yah seneng deh^^ baca n review lagi yah muach**

 **Cumberbatch's kyaa aku juga ga sabar baca review kamu lagi tentang chap ini hihihi^^**

 **Guest baca terus yah awet yah hihihi^^**

 **Yukillua-Kira: karena Yixing juga manusia jadi dia punya ayah ibu wkwkwk^^ baca n review terus yah kaka^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**SuLay fanfiction Indonesia**

 **The Killers**

 **By**

 **Flying white unicorn**

 **Zhang Yixing * Kim junmyeon**

 **EXO**

 **DLL**

 **Rate M**

 **Don't try this at home/school/'semak-semak'**

 **Wkwk^^**

 **YAOI**

 **Don't plagiat**

 _You'll never fly if you're too scared of the height_

 _You'll never live if you're just too scared to die_

… _.._

 **Bruk!**

Suasana malam yang damai sedikit terusik dengan adanya bunyi dentuman dan benda berat yang tampaknya jatuh di lantai bawah. Yixing yang langsung terloncat dari tidurnya mencoba mendengar lebih jelas. Yixing melihat jam masih jam 03.23 AM. Entah mengapa suasana malam di rumah ini terasa lebih riuh dari siang hari.

 **Bruk.. Tang.. Bruaaak!**

Bukan mimpi itu memang suara yang nyata berasal dari rumah ini, Yixing mencoba merahi pintu kamarnya. Kini terdengar suara seperti seretan dari bawah menuju atas. Tangan Yixing sedikit bergetar. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia adalah seorang lelaki yang berani. Perlahan dibukanya sedikit pintu kamarnya. Hanya mampu melihat segaris. Di miringkan tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa melihat secara vertikal.

Terlihat seorang laki-laki memakai baju,, sarung tangan dan topi hitam. Yixing belum bisa melihat siapa orang itu dan apa yang sedang di seretnya. Pria itu diam, Yixing menutup lebih sedikit pintunya. Apapun kegiatan si pria ia yakin bahwa ia tidak ingin ketahuan di intip oleh Yixing. Pria berbaju hitam seperti mencari sesuatu di saku jaketnya. Sebuah kunci dan membuka pintu di depannya. Yixing yang berkali-kali lewat yakin itu adalah ruangan bertulisan milik Junmyeon.

 _Apakah dia Junmyeon?._ Pikir Yixing.

Lelaki itu kembali menghadap bawaannya. Sambil mengelap keringat ia melanjutkan menyeret yang ternyata adalah kantong hitam. Tampak kantong itu sangat berat. Yixing kini bisa melihat walaupun tidak jelas. Ya itu adalah Junmyeon. Dan... setengah wajahnya berlumuran darah! Yixing yakin itu darah. Lebih kental dan pekat warnanya dari sebuah cairan. Yixing menduga entah wajah Junmyeon yang berdarah ataupun darah itu berasal dari tangannya yang tidak sengaja terkena wajah ketika ia sibuk mengelap keringat di wajahnya. Tapi pertanyaannya darah apakah itu? Atau darah siapakah itu?.

 **Clek**

Pintu bertulisan milik Junmyeon tertutup, Yixing ikut menutup pintunya. Seketika jantungnya berdetak. Benda apakah di dalam plastik hitam yang di seret Junmyeon. Darah siapakah yang berada di wajah Junmyeon?.

.

.

Yixing tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya lagi, tapi karena ia tidak ingin ketahuan mengintip aktivitas Junmyeon semalam ia memilih keluar kamar agak siang. Dikarenakan hari ini juga adalah hari libur sekolah mereka. Setelah cukup siang menurut Yixing, ia turun kebawah. Tidak ada _triple_ Kim dimeja makan. Yixing menduga ini terlalu siang untuk mereka sarapan. Bahkan ini sudah memasuki waktu makan siang.

" Baru bangun?."

Yixing seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri, ia terkejut mendengar sapaan dingin dari Junmyeon. Junmyeon menatapnya dengan dingin. Tidak ada luka di wajah Junmyeon berarti benar darah kemarin bukanlah milik Junmyeon.

" I-Iya."

" Sayang, sarapan sudah berakhir. Tapi hari ini kita akan makan siang bersama untuk pertama kalinya dirumah semenjak kau datang. Kita adakan _barberque_ di halaman samping." Ucap Junmyeon.

Seperti biasa tidak ada meminta jawaban sudi atau tidak nya. Junmyeon hanya memberitahu bukan meminta untuk dibantah. Yixing mengikuti langkah Junmyeon menuju samping rumah. Halaman samping yang seketika membuat namja-namja itu seperti pesta mewah. Kolam renang yang luas dengan sebuah patung wanita telanjang, cantik tetapi raut wajahnya sangat menyedihkan. Seperti ia dipaksa dipahat disana untuk mempercantik kolam renang itu.

Seperti biasa Jongin dengan rokoknya, hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan baju mandi. Jongdae dengan kacamata dan sampanye di tangannya. Tampak namja-namja ini tahu bagaimana caranya berpesta menikmati hidup mereka. Junmyeon tampak berada dibalik pemanggangan, membolak balik daging yang sedang ia masak.

" Kau suka rusa? Ini hasil buruanku." Ucap Junmyeon

" Buruanmu?." Tanya Yixing

" Ne, semalam aku berburu untuk pesta kita. Kuharap kau menyukai rusa." Ucap Junmyeon

" Aku sangat menyukai rusa apalagi itu rusa China." Ucap Jongdae

" Semua suka rusa itu." Ucap Jongin lagi

Junmyeon tersenyum, menyumpitkan sebuah daging kemudian ia memberikannya kepada Yixing.

" Cobalah."

Yixing menerima daging yang Junmyeon condongkan untuk dirinya, ia belum pernah makan rusa. Tapi daging yang dimakannya ini sangat manis.

 _Apa darah dan kantong kemarin adalah milik rusa?._ Pikir Yixing

" Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Tidak ini enak, aku suka." Jawab Yixing

" Percis seperti ayahmu." Ucap Junmyeon tersenyum.

Yixing menyerahkan kembali garpu dari Junmyeon, bergabung dengan Jongdae dan Jongin di pinggir kolam renang.

" Kau bisa berenang?." Tanya Jongin

" Bisa."

" Wah hebat juga buat seorang kelahiran negara penuh daratan bisa berenang." Komen Jongin

" Ibuku pelatih renang dulunya. Sebelum ia meninggal aku sudah diajarkan berenang sejak bayi." Ucap Yixing

" Ceritakan kami tentang ibumu." Ucap Jongdae

" Hmm tidak banyak yang membekas, dia meninggal ketika ku berumur lima tahun, dia pelatih renang di sekolah, pintar memasak dan berambut panjang." Yixing mengingat sosok ibunya terakhir mereka berjumpa.

" Hmm, seumur hidup ayahmu dia tidak pernah membawa wanita kerumah. Jadi kami tidak tahu kiterianya seperti apa." Ucap Jongin

" Ibu ku juga pandai memanah." Tambah Yixing

Jongin dan Jongdae menatap Junmyeon yang ikut mendengar semua perkataan-perkataan Yixing. Yixing yang tidak menyadari saling tatap antara ketiga Kim itu hanya memandang air biru di dalam kolam.

" Apa kau juga pandai memanah?." Tanya Jongdae

" Tidak, seumur hidupku benda tertajam yang pernah ku pegang hanya pisau dapur." Ucap Yixing

" Kalau begitu mengapa tidak kau coba bantu aku mengiris daging ini Yixing." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing memandang Junmyeon yang menunjuk sebongkah daging yang berwarna merah di atas meja.

" Boleh." Ucap Yixing

Tidak hanya Yixing yang bangkit mendekati meja Junmyeon, terlihat Jongdae dan Jongin ikut datang seakan ingin melihat bagaimana Yixing mengiris daging.

Yixing mengambil pisau dari tangan Junmyeon, sesuai kebiasaanya ia asahkan pisau itu di pinggiran meja nya. Dengan tekun ia mengiris setiap daging seperti biasa ia melakukannya. Seperti ada alunan melodi di telinga Yixing ia melakukannya dengan tekun, entah mengapa ia selalu senang menggunakan pisau.

" Cukup!." Suara Junmyeon terdengar seperti ketakutan

" Ne? Kenapa Junmyeon? Wajahmu pucat." Ucap Yixing

Tidak hanya Junmyeon, Jongin dan juga Jongdae menatap Yixing seakan selanjutnya daging mereka lah yang akan di iris oleh Yixing.

" Sepertinya mau hujan, kita sudahi saja acara BBQ kita." Ucap Jongdae memecah kesunyian

Jongin mengangguk dan langsung pergi bersama Jongdae, sedangkan Junmyeon masih menatap Yixing dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Yixing tidak mengerti dimana letak kesalahan yang ia buat sehingga menyebabkan ketiga Kim

Itu bubar di acara mereka sendiri. Dilihatnya hasil irisan dagingnya, tidak ada yang salah. Tetap rapi mungkin setelah tamat sekolah nanti ia bisa melamar di toko daging di Korea.

" Junmyeon, apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan?." Tanya Yixing

" Tidak." Jawab Junmyeon sambil mengemas

" Lalu kenapa kalian semua bereaksi seperti itu?." Tanya Yixing

" Kau hanya mengingatkan kami pada seorang." Ucap Junmyeon

" Siapa?."

" Ayahmu." Jawab Junmyeon lalu terdiam jauh memandang seakan mengulang sesuatu hal.

… **..**

 _Who we are?_

 _We were never welcome here_

 _So who we are?_

Setelah pesta BBQ yang berjalan dengan tidak sukses, sama sekali tidak mendekatkan Yixing ke saudara-saudara angkatnya itu. Jeongdae semakin sering mencuri menatap Yixing, bahkan ketika mereka sedang di meja makan bersama. Jongin sudah tidak menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke arah Yixing, malah ia terlihat memilih menghindar dari Yixing. Hanya Junmyeon yang bersikap wajar seperti biasa. Tetap dingin, sedikit berbicara dan bertindak.

" Kita akan pergi sekolah berdua." Ucap Junmyeon

" Jongdae?." Tanya Yixing

" Dia pergi dengan Jongin." Jawab Junmyeon

" Baiklah."

Mereka pun pergi menuju sekolah berdua, masih sama tidak ada percakapan ataupun pembahasan antara mereka berdua. Berdua bersama Junmyeon semakin membuat Yixing tidak tenang. Ia segan dan sungkan, tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana kepada pria wangi disebelahnya itu.

Untung jarak sekolah tidak terlalu jauh dengan kediaman mereka. Yixing memilih keluar duluan dari mobil begitu mobil Junmyeon mendapatkan parkir.

" Yixing hyung.." Panggil seseorang

" Jeonghan? Baru datang?." Tanya Junmyeon langsung

" Tidak hyung, Sengaja menunggu Yixing hyung." Jawab Jeonghan malu-malu

" Jeonghan kembali ke kelasmu sekarang!." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing dan Jeonghan kaget mendengar suara Junmyeon yang keras. Junmyeon yang jarang berbicara kini mendadak marah karena Jeonghan menunggu Yixing. Yixing langsung memandang Jeonghan untuk mengikuti saran Junmyeon. Jeonghan pun pergi, tatapan marah Junmyeon cukup membuat dirinya takut. Ia baru kali ini melihat kakak kelasnya itu marah.

" Maaf, aku tidak menyangka kalau ia akan menunggu ku." Ucap Yixing

" Bukan masalahmu. Ayo." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing mengikuti Junmyeon dari belakang, sesayang itukah Junmyeon dengan sosok Jeonghan yang menyerupai adiknya? Apakah Yixing harus memberitahukannya bahwa ia tidak menyukai Jeonghan. Sehingga Junmyeon tidak perlu lagi cemas kepada adik kelasnya itu. Yixing diam, lebih baik tidak mengganggu Junmyeon disaat seperti ini. Putus Yixing.

.

.

Tidak ada kata putus asa untuk Yixing, ia akan kembali menghapal jalan menuju kelasnya. Kini ia mengambil ide membuat peta dari kelasnya menuju aula. Sehingga bila ia tersesat ia bisa mengikuti jalan kembali di petanya. Dengan teliti Yixing melihat sekelilingnya, mencoba memahami tetapi semakin ia pergi ia semakin tidak mengenal lorong sekolahnya itu.

 _Ini seperti maze!_. Pikir Yixing

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya, mendengar beberapa orang berbicara dan Yixing kenal betul dengan suara-suara itu.

" Kau yakin dia bukan M200?." Tanya suara Jongin

" Aku masih belum yakin." Jawab suara dingin milik Junmyeon

" Apakah aman dia bersama kita?." Tanya Jongdae

" Namanya ada di surat wasiat. Ayah menyuruh kita untuk menjaganya hidup-hidup." Ucap Junmyeon

" Bukankah itu berarti?." Tanya Jongin sangsi

" Ya Jongin, tidak hanya kita yang menginginkannya. Ada kelompok lain mengincarnya." Jawab Junmyeon

" Tidak heran bukan? Dia satu-satunya keturunan langsung KJ." Ucap Jongdae

" Apa kita perlu melatihnya juga?." Tanya Jongin

" Bukankah lebih bagus tidak membangunkan singa yang tertidur Jongin." Ucap Jongdae

" Atau singa itu akan mengigitmu sendiri." Sambung Junmyeon

Yixing masih diam mendengarkan percakapan itu. Ini sudah dua kalinya ia menguping dan ketiga kalinya ia menangkap sesuatu yang menganehkan dari _triple_ Kim. Ia yakin bahwa orang yang sedang dibicarakan adalah dirinya. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan ketiga orang tersebut. Kini Yixing sangat berharap kembali ke kelasnya. Walau ia tidak mendapat ancaman apapun dari hasil mengupingnya, tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa ketiga Kim terus menyembunyikan suatu rahasia darinya.

 **Ting**

Sebuah pesan singkat dengan isi yang tidak terlalu singkat

" Aku _Black Jack_ temui aku di halte sekolahmu sekarang!. Waktuku cuma 10 menit."

.

.

Entah mengapa pergi ke halte sekolah yang tidak pernah ia datangi lebih mudah daripada mencari letak kelasnya tadi. Yixing sudah berlari ke depan halte sekolahnya. Tidak ada seorang pun disana.

 **Ting**

Pesan kembali masuk ke dalam ponselnya

" Ketika kau mencari mulailah dari bawah, baca dan tulis balasannya. Waktu ku tinggal 4 menit."

Yixing tidak tahu apakah ia sekarang tengah dikerjain oleh seorang pembaca blognya ataupun si _black jack_ ini mempunyai masa kecil yang kurang menyenangkan dengan mengajaknya bermain.

Yixing menatap bawah dan menjumpai sebuah kertas yang di lipat. Yixing membuka kertas tersebut.

" _Bagus kau mengerti, besok sore temui aku di café dekat kawasan rumah Kim Jae Jin. Nama café itu adalah Blue Velvet. Kuharap kau menemukannya. Sobek kertas ini jika kau setuju atau buang kalau kau tidak akan datang besok."_

Yixing menatap sekitarnya, ia yakin sosok pengirim pesan itu ad disekitar sini melihatnya. Entah mengapa ia memilih mengirim surat lagi ketimbang menuliskannya di pesan. Yixing segera merobek kertas itu dan meninggalkannya. Bersamaan dengan suara _bell_ sekolah yang berbunyi dan dua mobil hitam yang pergi dari kawasan itu.

 _Aku tahu, pasti kau disalah satu mobil itu… Black Jack._ Gumam Yixing.

Yixing kembali menuju sekolahnya, sudah terlambat mungkin mencari jalan menuju kelasnya. Tidak ada lagi murid di luar yang bisa ia tanya. Entah mengapa menghafal jalan menuju kelasnya terasa sangat sulit. Padahal ini kan sekolah, seluas apapun sekolah pasti memiliki batas bangunan. Dan tampaknya hanya dia yang tidak menemukan letak kelasnya.

" Kau darimana?." Sebuah suara mengagetkan Yixing

" J-Junmyeon.."

" Ayo kembali ke kelas." Ucap Junmyeon memandang Yixing dengan tatapan curiga

Yixing menurut, ia memilih diam dan mengikuti Junmyeon. Tidak ingin bertanya apa maksud obrolan _triple_ Kim yang di dengarnya tadi. Lebih baik untuk pura-pura tidak tahu.

" Kau tahu kenapa kau susah menghapal jalan menuju kelas?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Tidak, aku terus berusaha menghafal tapi tetap tidak masuk otakku." Ucap Yixing

" Karena hanya jalan menuju kelas kita dibuat seperti labirin. Pergunakanlah arah mata angin, dan matahari." Ucap Junmyeon

" Kenapa harus mata angin dan matahari?." Tanya Yixing tidak mengerti begitu susah sekali menuju kelasnya sendiri

" Karena dua itu yang tidak pernah berubah. Kau tahu kan matahari tidak pernah tenggelam, bumi hanya mengintari matahari." Ucap Junmyeon

" Ah aku makin tidak paham."

" Bagaimana kalau ku bilang, kelas kita itu tidak pernah ada." Ucap Junmyeon

" Maksud mu?."

Junmyeon tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalannya. Yixing mencubit badannya sendiri memastikan ia masih hidup dan bukanlah hantu. Apa maksud kelas mereka tidak pernah ada?. Kenapa Junmyeon semakin membuat pikirannya ruwet.

" Ini kelas kita, masuk." Perintah Junmyeon

Murid-murid yang biasa sedang mengerjakan tugas dan seorang guru yang sedang duduk menunggu muridnya siap. Tidak ada yang aneh dari kelas ini. Junmyeon membungkuk ke arah guru dan duduk di tempatnya. Yixing mengikutinya, Jongin dan Jongdae melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. Sungguh, bukan kelas ini yang membuatnya aneh melainkan sikap _triple_ Kim kepadanya. Seakan ia akan berubah menjadi _monster_ sewaktu-waktu.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berbeda dari perjalanan pulang mereka, rumah yang seharusnya menjadi tempat teraman di dunia kini menurut Yixing adalah tempat dimana ia di penjara. Yixing menatap jalan dengan seksama café _Blue Velvet_ yang di tertulis di surat dari seseorang, ia harus mendapatkan posisi café tersebut. Sore ini adalah rencana mereka berjumpa. Mungkin juga sore ini sebagai akhir misteri siapa sebenarnya Kim Jae Jin ayahnya yang tidak pernah ia kenal itu.

Ternyata tidak susah menemukan café itu, bangunan besar dengan tulisan besar _blue velvet,_ ditambah warna bangunan yang berwarna aneh antara campuran merah darah dan biru kelam. Yixing menatap bangunan itu cermat, kini tinggal menghafal perjalanan dari rumahnya ke bangunan kelam itu.

Junmyeon menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu rumah, Yixing membuka pintu dan keluar dengan lega. Ia merasa ia telah mengingat jalan nya. Masalah terakhir adalah bagaimana ia akan keluar nanti tanpa diketahui oleh _triple_ Kim. Tidak ada mobil Jongin terparkir. Hanya mobil Jongdae karena ia tidak membawa mobil seperti biasa.

" Junmyeon.. Apa aku nanti boleh keluar untuk membeli keperluanku?." Tanya Yixing

Seharusnya ia tidak perlu merasa takut untuk bertanya, apa yang ia tanya merupakan sesuatu yang wajar. Ia adalah manusia merdeka, bukan budak siapapun. Tapi Yixing merasa dengan tingkah otoriter Junmyeon dirumah ini meminta persetujuannya merupakan salah satu syarat ia bisa keluar nanti sore.

" Kau mau beli apa? Akan aku temankan." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tidak, aku hanya mau pergi belanja hal-hal kecil. Itu bisa kulakukan sendirian. Aku janji tidak akan tersesat." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon memandangi Yixing lama, Yixing mencoba sedemikian tidak menimbulkan suatu kecurigaan di dalam diri Junmyeon.

" Baiklah, tapi pergunakan kartu ku untuk membayarnya. Ini ambillah." Ucap Junmyeon menyerahkan kartu uang nya.

" Ne terimakasih Junmyeon."

Setelah Junmyeon masuk ke dalam rumah, Yixing menarik napas lega. Dengan begini ia bisa bertemu dengan si _black jack_ dengan aman.

.

.

Yixing yakin ia berjalan sendirian, setelah mencoba masuk estalase sebentar dan memandang luar. Ia yakin tidak di ikuti oleh siapapun. Jika _triple_ Kim menyembunyikan identitas ayahnya itu berarti mereka juga tidak ingin Yixing mengetahui dari siapapun. Apalagi percakapan mereka tadi disekolah yang seakan-akan menganggap Yixing menjadi sosok barang langka.

Yixing masuk ke dalam café bertulisan _blue velvet_ itu, tidak ada yang menarik dari café tersebut kecuali ramainya pengunjung di dalam café tersebut dan kepulan asap rokok yang mengisi ruangan berjendela kecil. Mata Yixing langsung menjadi merah terkena asap rokok, entah siapa _black jack_ itu satu yang diketahui Yixing adalah selera nya aneh. Memilih tempat bertemu seramai dan sekotor ini.

" Kau mau pesan apa?! Kami tidak menjual bir pada anak sekolah!." Ucap si pelayan kasar

" K-Kopi, aku pesan kopi." Ucap Yixing kaget dengan layanan café tersebut.

Si pelayan memperhatikan Yixing dengan tatapan menilai, mungkin ia menyangka Yixing tidak waras lagi mencari kopi di dalam café seperti ini. Akhirnya si pelayan menerima kenyataan Yixing tidak salah tempat. Ia meninggalkan Yixing yang masih duduk diam sembari berusaha tidak berkontak mata dengan si pelayan.

" Menunggu _Black Jack?."_

Mata Yixing langsung mencari sumber suara itu, tidak ada kesan _'black'_ pada sosok laki-laki di depannya. Kecuali celananya yang menggunakan warna hitam. Pria dengan kulit seputih susu dan rambut berwarna coklat itu menatap Yixing dengan tatapan ramah.

" Kau _black Jack?."_ Tanya Yixing

" Bisa jadi, boleh aku duduk?." Tanya pria tersebut

" Silahkan."

" Kenalkan aku Sehun. Dan kau? Pemilik Blog _flying unicorn_?."

" Ya, aku Zhang Yixing." Ucap Yixing

" Tidak berganti jadi Kim Yixing?." Tanya pria itu tersenyum

" Tidak, kurasa tidak." Ucap Yixing sedikit sangsi

" Bagus, Kim Jae Jin selalu mempunyai cara melanjutkan hidupnya. _Rienkarnasi."_ Ucap pria itu melihat Yixing bingung

" Rienkernasi?. Tapi tidak semua kepercayaan percaya akan hal itu." Ucap Yixing

" Oh kenapa begitu rasis? Aku bahkan tidak membawa suatu agama dalam pembicaraan kita. Ya aku tahu sebagian agama mempercayai surga dan neraka adalah skakmat titik. Dan ada juga yang mempercayai tentang rienkernasi sistem karma. Tapi tahu apa yang nyata dalam kehidupan ini?."

" Apa?."

" Hubungan darah… Bukannya itu yang membuat kau ada hubunganny dengan Kim Jae Jin? Laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal."

" Ya betul."

" Kau adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa dari Kim Jae Jin di dunia ini."

" Tapi dia punya anak angkat dan kekayaan-kekayaannya." Ucap Yixing

" Itu kepunyaan bukan sebagian diri Kim Jae Jin. Yixing tahu kah kau bahwa kau ini seperti sebuah mata pisau?." Tanya pria itu

Mereka pun terdiam karena si pelayan datang mengantarkan secangkir kopi panas untuk Yixing.

" Kau mau pesan?." Tanya si pelayan

" Tidak, pergilah.." Ucap Sehun

Si pelayan pun pergi dengan tatapan dengki kepada Sehun.

" Mata pisau?." Tanya Yixing lagi

" Kau terlalu bingung mencari tahu siapa ayahmu sebenarnya, tetapi misteri sebenarnya adalah di dirimu sendiri."

" Maksudmu?."

" Kau tidak sadar betapa misteriusnya kau tiba-tiba datang ke Korea, menjadi anak kandung nya Kim Jae Jin dan kini bahkan aku sendiri masih penasaran dengan apa kemampuanmu." Ucap Sehun

" Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa harus aku yang menjadi topik? Seharusnya hari ini aku mencari tahu siapa ayahku." Ucap Yixing

" Ayahmu itu adalah seorang yang profesional, ia adalah legenda di semua legenda. Umur yang muda tetapi kemampuan yang melebihi senior. Sayang umurnya tidak panjang."

" Siapa ayahku?."

" Dia pembunuh bayaran, jangan kaget bila suatu hari kau melihat salah satu dari saudara angkatmu pulang dengan pisau dan darah di sekitar tubuh mereka." Ucap Sehun.

Yixing terdiam, teringat akan malam Junmyeon menyeret sesuatu. Dan pesta BBQ dengan daging yang manis. Apakah itu daging manusia? Atau memang daging rusa?. Perut Yixing mual dibuatnya.

" Kenapa _triple_ Kim?." Yixing tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Ia yakin Sehun tahu apa maksud pertanyaannya.

" Kim Jae Jin memang maniak tapi ia tidak pelit ilmu, kurasa mereka didikan ayahmu langsung. Tapi siapa yang bisa melawan hubungan darah dengan latihan seumur hidup. Kau adalah rienkernasi ayahmu Yixing, aku yakin itu." Ucap Sehun

" Dan kau? _Black Jack?."_

" _Black jack_ bukanlah namaku, itu nama organisasi kami. Kuharap apa yang kita bicarakan hari ini bisa tetap tersimpan dalam rahasia." Ucap Sehun

" Kenapa kau percaya padaku?."

" Karena kau adalah anak Kim Jae Jin. Dia tidak pernah mengkhianati sebuah rahasia." Ucap Sehun

Yixing terdiam, bagaimana bisa dia seorang yang sama sekali tidak kenal siapa ayahnya kini menjadi orang yang selalu disama-samakan dengan ayahnya itu. Bahkan melihat sorot matanya pun Yixing tidak pernah. Apa benar ia sanggup menjadi seorang pembunuh hanya karena uang?. Sungguh sepertinya ia lebih memilih sifat dan darah ibunya lebih banyak mengalir di tubuhnya.

" Boleh ku tahu apa yang _triple_ Kim berikan padamu akhir-akhir ini?." Tanya Sehun lagi

" Tidak ada kecuali tadi Junmyeon memberikan kartunya kepadaku untuk membayar segala macam keperluanku." Ucap Yixing

" Kalau begitu siap dari pertemuan ini, pergilah ke supermarket agak jauh dari sini dan belilah perlengkapanmu. Ponsel mu masih asli? Bagus jangan letak sembarangan." Ucap Sehun

" Kenapa?."

" _Triple_ Kim adalah didikan Kim Jae Jin langsung, mereka di didik untuk selalu waspada dan curiga. Kartu itu merupakan salah satu penunjuk kemana kau pergi hari ini. Dengan kartu itu dia melacak apa kau memang akan pergi berbelanja atau tidak. Ku kira ponselmu telah berhasil mereka sadap karena itu aku mengirimkan surat di halte sekolahmu. Tapi demi berjaga-jaga aku akan melakukan seperti itu lagi nanti."

" Kenapa kau menghindari _triple_ Kim?." Tanya Yixing

" Karena satu perguruan tidak boleh membuka dua cabang yang berdekatan." Ucap Sehun

" Kau juga?."

" Ya aku salah satu anak angkat Kim Jae Jin, tapi tidak lama dan tidak sefanatik mereka bertiga. Karena itu aku tidak sampai mengganti nama asliku dan nama keluargaku." Ucap Sehun

" Temui aku lagi Yixing, dan demi keamanamu kuharap kau menghapus blogmu. Musuh ayahmu lebih banyak dari yang kau duga. Dan internet merupakan suatu yang mudah di gapai." Ucap Sehun pergi meninggalkan Yixing dengan kopi nya yang mulai mendingin.

Yixing mengikuti saran Sehun untuk pergi berbelanja dulu sebelum pulang, ia tidak membayar kopi nya di café karena ternyata Sehun telah membayarkannya dahulu. Yixing bersyukur dengan begiti ia tidak perlu menggesek kartu Junmyeon di café tersebut. Mereka bisa berjumpa lagi di café itu nantinya.

Yixing kembali kerumah suram milik Kim Jae Jin, perasaan takut dan waswas kini semakin ia rasakan. Ia langsung menuju atas menuju kamarnya terlewat ruangan bertulisan milik Jongdae, milik Jongin dan milik Junmyeon. Ada keinginan ingin masuk kedalamnya dan mencari tahu. Tapi perasaan untuk membiarkan ruangan itu tertutup selamanya lebih besar dari keinginannya membuka.

" Sudah pulang?." Ucap Junmyeon di depan kamarnya

Melihat Yixing terdiam di depan pintu bertulisan milik Junmyeon.

" J-Junmyeon.. Ya aku sudah pulang."

" Kau lelah? Kamarmu disebelah kanan kamarku bukan disebelah kiri kamarku. Nanti kubuat tulisan juga kamar Yixing agar kau lebih ingat." Ucap Junmyeon penuh makna

" Oh.. Iya.. maafkan aku." Yixing langsung cepat-cepat menuju pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya. Di buka nya belanjaannya, ditariknya kain yang ia beli dan di tutupnya kaca tinggi yang menakutkan itu. Setidaknya bayangan Junmyeon di kaca yang sering ia lihat tidak dapat mengganggunya lagi. Yixing yakin entah bagaimana tapi rumah ini perlahan membuat dirinya gila.

 **TBC**

… **.**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Guest09 Nah kebuka di chap ini nih pertanyaan-pertanyaannya hihi^^**

 **D'eXcrusius Papipachuka hahaha lebih cepat lebih baik kata pak JK wkwkkw^^**

 **Qwertyxing aaaa makasih cintaa moga cocok ya bacaannya hihihi**

 **YuKillua-kira Hihihi jangan ganti nama nanti bingung jumen wkwkkwkw**

 **Yxingbunny heheh ga la kak.. buat mikir-mikir aja moga sepemikiran yah kita hihihi**

 **Cumi-cumi wkwkwkw yang buat juga mikir pusing wkkwkw^^**

 **Guest makasih udah nungguin^^**

 **Kimdra kembalikan toa mesjid nyaaaa hahahha^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**SuLay fanfiction Indonesia**

 **The Killers**

 **By**

 **Flying white unicorn**

 **Zhang Yixing * Kim junmyeon**

 **EXO**

 **DLL**

 **Rate M**

 **Don't try this at home/school/'semak-semak'**

 **Wkwk^^**

 **YAOI**

 **Don't plagiat**

 _You'll never fly if you're too scared of the height_

 _You'll never live if you're just too scared to die_

… _.._

Derap langkah kaki terdengar semakin jelas, pria yang duduk menghindari sorotan lampu satu-satunya cahaya di ruangan gelap itu menunggu untuk pintunya terbuka oleh si pemilik suara sepatu diluar. Rasanya baru kemarin, ia menerima kabar kematian seseorang yang menjadi saingan dan gurunya. Seperti _love and hate_. Ada rasa kehilangan tapi lebih banyak rasa kegembiraan yang ia rasakan. Tapi tidak sampai 24 jam ia sudah mendapat kabar bahwa pria yang di harapkan kematiannya itu telah be _rienkernasi_ dengan sosok pria yang lebih muda. Sesusah itukah melenyapkan nya sehingga ia telah mempersiapkan kedatangannya kembali. Benar-benar orang ini lebih dari sebuah iblis yang selalu lolos berhasil disetiap kejahatannya. Tapi ia juga setengah malaikat sehingga Tuhan sanggup lunak kepadanya memberikannya keturunan.

Memang benar apa yang pernah dia ucapkan dahulu kepadanya. _Bunuhlah aku tetapi aku tidak akan pernah mati._ Sosok bisa menjinakkan malaikat maut itu diam-diam mati secara misterius dirumahnya. Ya tanpa peluru menembus badannya ataupun racun yang masuk di antara aliran darahnya. Walau dokter pribadinya mengatakan dirinya terkena racun kerang, hanya orang awam yang tidak mengenalnyalah yang percaya akan hal itu. Kim Jae Jin seorang yang sangat teliti akan hal yang mendekatinya, ia mempunyai tiga anak angkat yang sanggup mencicipi apa saja sebelum makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tiga anak yang kini menjadi pengawasan nya itu belum menunjukkan langkah mereka. Kini tambah satu anak lagi yang harus di waspadai, malah lebih diwaspadai. Beruntung salah satu anak buahnya mendapatkan kontaknya. Kemungkinan kewaspadaan yang dimiliki Kim Jae Jin tidak terlalu merasuki jiwa anak itu. Tapi bagaimanapun tingkahnya ia tetaplah anak kandung Kim Jae Jin, si iblis dari segala iblis itu.

" Master…"

" Sehun, bagaimana?."

" Seperti perkiraanmu dia masih sangat polos dan penuh dengan rasa penasaran."

" Semirip apa dia dengan nya?."

" Aku belum tahu pasti, tapi mengapa kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk menculiknya saja dan memasukkannya ke dalam organisasi kita?." Tanya Sehun

" Sehun, kau tidak bisa menangkap iblis. Sekalipun kau mencoba dan tampak berhasil tetap saja dia akan pergi meninggalkanmu atau akan menikammu nanti."

" Master.."

" Kita tidak perlu menangkapnya, cepat atau lambat ia akan mengenal dirinya sendiri. Kita lihat apa yang _triple_ Kim lakukan pada harta karunnya."

" Ya Master, tapi bukankah sebuah keuntungan bila dirinya bisa kita dapatkan?."

" Tentu, jadilah sahabat untuk nya Sehun. Kau dan Minseok akan kutugaskan untuk masuk kedalam sekolah itu."

" Kenapa bukan Luhan?." Tanya Sehun lagi

" Luhan sudah terlalu terkenal oleh _triple_ Kim itu. Minseok belum pernah terdeteksi oleh mereka. Tapi aku yakin, siapapun yang bedekatan nantinya dengan anak itu pasti akan menjadi kecurigaan _triple_ Kim."

" Tapi mereka mengenalku." Ucap Sehun

" Untuk itu kutugaskan dua orang dalam satu rencana, berpencarlah bersama Minseok. Anggap kau tidak mengenalinya. Sampai _triple_ Kim dapat mempercayai Minseok."

" Kau jadikan ku umpan." Ucap Sehun

" Dan buruan kita adalah _phoenix_ itu sebanding kurasa."

" Aku lebih menyukai kalau buruan kita adalah _unicorn._ " Ucap Sehun

" Satu lagi, jangan coba-coba kau jatuh cinta padanya."

" Kau terlalu paranoid Master."

" Tentu, setelah anak ku Zhang Sooyung yang akhirnya jatuh cinta dan mengandung anak dari iblis itu. Takkan kubiarkan kau satu-satunya kepercayaanku jatuh ke lingkup iblis itu juga."

" Bagaimana pun sebagian dia adalah dirimu juga, dia cucumu master."

" Tidak, setelah Zhang Sooyung memutuskan memelihara bayi di kandungannya ia bukan lagi anakku."

" Jadi apa yang kau harapkan master? Tidak ingin menangkapnya tapi ingin tahu dengan dirinya."

" Aku akan mengalahkan si iblis, akan kuhilangkan sifat iblis dalam anak itu, sehingga musnah sudah rienkernasi Kim Jae Jin. Dia akan mati selamanya."

Sehun terdiam, dia telah bertemu langsung dengan lelaki yang menjadi perbincangan mereka. Lelaki yang memesan kopi di café bir, lelaki yang bermata polos dan berwajah lembut. Sehun yakin lelaki yang disebut-sebut setengah iblis bukanlah perwujudan setengah iblis. Dia memang campuran antara dua iblis. Zhang dan Kim dua iblis yang saling berpikir siapa paling jahat diantara mereka berdua.

Zhang Sooyung merupakan sosok yang paling kuat dulunya, dia dijuluki si wanita dengan seribu panah. Ia sanggup memanah seseorang yang tidak terlihat di penglihatannya tepat menusuk dalam jantungnya. Ia wanita yang tidak bisa didekati siapapun, ia lah sosok si malaikat berbaju gelap, si malaikat maut.

Malaikat maut yang berhasil berjinak dengan sang iblis. Malaikat maut yang sanggup mengandung hasil perbuatannya dengan si iblis kemudian pergi tanpa berita dan kabar. Tidak ada satu orangpun tahu kemana Zhang Sooyung berada. Kim Jae Jin pun tampak tidak pernah mempedulikan kemana perginya si malaikat maut nya. Ia tidak pernah tahu betapa banyak perjuangan yang dilewatkan si malaikat maut untuk menjauhkan si iblis dari kematiannya. Dengan perut yang besar ia membawa pergi, satu-satuny yang tersisa dari si iblis. Anak yang hingga kelahirannya membawa siksaan bagi dirinya sendiri. Akibat kekurangan pertolongan ketika melahirkan, ia mengalami infeksi bekas melahirkan. Sehingga nyawanya tidak bertahan lama. Tidak tahu berapa banyak ajaran yang sanggup ia ajarkan kepada penerus si iblis. Ia hanya sanggup menjaganya sampai ia berumur lima tahun. Satu yang ia pesan kepada dunia dan isi alam semesta, biarkan anaknya hidup lebih panjang dari dirinya dan si iblis. Sang ibu hanya berharap kematiannya membawa serta malaikat pencabut nyawa sehingga tidak bisa mencabut nyawa anaknya. Anak yang tidak sempat ia besarkan dengan segenap cinta.

Sehun memang tidak sempat mengenal sosok wanita Zhang ini, tapi legenda nya terus tumbuh seringin dengan sepak terjang Kim Jae Jin. Wanita Zhang, satu-satunya yang bisa dekat dan mengambil hati si iblis. Sehun berharap sosok Yixing merupakan rienkernasi ibunya, bukan ayahnya yang seorang iblis itu.

…..

 _Masihkah kau mengenaliku?_

 _Masihkah aku mengenalimu?_

 _Berjuta kelahiran dan kematian telah kita lalui_

 _Hanya untuk tahu tiada jalinan terkuat selain bertalian darah_

 **Zhang Sooyung**

 _Beberapa jam lagi sebelum kelahiranmu, ku tahan sakit ini tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dibalik menunggu kelahiranmu. Semua sudah ku lalui hanya untuk menyambutmu. Tidak ada sosok yang menemani, tapi kupastikan kau akan selalu ku temani nantinya. Sembilan bulan kau bersamaku, dua bulan bersama ayahmu juga. Ia tidak pernah menyadari kedatanganmu yang tidak di rencanakan. Kau seperti sebuah bintang yang tiba-tiba bersinar di langit kemudian redup karena terganti cahaya matahari. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan cinta padamu, aku terlalu takut untuk bercerita tentang kehadiranmu._

 _Dunia nya, tiada tempat bagimu anakku sayang, dunianya, hanya penuh dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia terlalu waspada akan dunia, sehingga tidak menyadari jika alam juga memberikannya hadiah. Mungkin bila ia mengetahui kehadiranmu ia akan menyayangimu sama sepertiku, atau bisa juga ia akan menjadikanmu salah satu musuh abadinya._

 _Sayang, kau tahu satu hal? Kau tercipta dari dua darah yang semestinya tidak pernah bersatu. Dua darah yang seharusnya saling mencabik, bukan membentuk satu manusia lagi. Tapi kau tahu, kehadiranmu adalah semua syukur ku dapat berjumpa dengannya._

 _Mungkin panahku pernah mengiris tubuhnya hingga berbekas hingga sekarang. Dan ayahmu membalasnya dengan mengikis hatiku dengan namanya. Ya sayang, ayahmu lah satu-satunya manusia yang tidak tertembus panahku. Malah aku yang tertembus panah asmaranya. Ini konyol bukan?._

 _Orang-orang bilang, mengapa aku harus repot mengandungmu? Bahkan untuk jalan pun aku susah apalagi harus bersusah payah menyebrang ke China. Mereka salah, bukan akulah yang mengandung. Tapi kau lah yang mengandungku. Kau mengajarkanku apa arti kasih sayang, cinta buta karna tanpa melihatmu aku sudah sangat mencintaimu. Terimakasih anakku karena kau mengajarkan aku menjadi manusia seutuhnya._

 _Memang aku egois membawamu pergi tanpa memperkenalkan iblis itu padamu. Tapi aku takut, bukan karena takut dia seorang iblis anakku. Aku takut, dia menjadi manusia setelah melihatmu. Aku takut dia menjadi lemah dan tak berdaya sepertiku. Karena musuhnya akan datang di setiap penjuru. Kau tidak mau juga kan melihat ayahmu jatuh? Mari kita selamatkan dia sayang. Mari kita pergi meninggalkannya biarkan ia tetap menjadi iblis sebagaimana mestinya, jika itu bisa memperpanjang umurnya._

 _Terimakasih untuk mempercayakanku menjadi ibumu, terimakasih untuk semua proses yang tidak mudah tetapi indah ini. Terima kasih lagi dan lagi kau menjadi bagian hidupku dan ayahmu._

 _Untuk cinta butaku Zhang Yixing…_

Yixing membuka matanya, tidak ada yang berbeda tetap sama seperti hari biasa. Cuma kali ini tanpa segelas kopi diatas meja. Siapapun dia tampaknya ia sudah menyerah, setelah Yixing membeli gembok untuk menutup pintu kamarnya dari dalam. Yixing bersiap untuk segera turun, bersarapan bersama saudara angkatnya dan pergi kesekolah yang tidak ia sukai.

Kehidupannya berjalan sangat datar, Yixing rindu akan kehidupannya di China. Ia rindu mengunjungi makam ibunya. Bahkan ia rindu dilanda kelaparan karena tidak memiliki makanan. Itu terasa lebih manusiawi dibanding tinggal dirumah mewah dan makan makanan lezat. Tanpa adanya perasaan disini.

Surat wasiat ayahnya tampak mengubah segalanya, walau ia sedikit heran dengan perasaannya. Tidak ada kesedihan dia tidak sempat mengenal ayahnya. Ia hanya penasaran dengan sosok ayahnya itu. Andai informan seperti Sehun kemarin dapat dihubunginya kapan saja. Tentu bisa mengorek rasa penasarannya.

" Yixing ah.. hari ini kau pergi dengan Jongin ya. Aku dan Jongdae ada urusan di luar sekolah." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing memandang Jongin yang tetap memakan sarapannya tanpa ekspresi, Yixing menduga Jongin tidak suka berdua saja dengannya.

" Baiklah." Jawab Yixing

Sesuai perkiraan Yixing, tidak ada percakapan sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah. Jongin yang dulu sering menghembuskan asap rokok kepadanya kini mendadak seperti anak ayam.

" Keluarlah, kau duluan ke kelas." Ucap Jongin begitu mobilnya mendapatkan parkiran

" Aku belum bisa menghafal jalan ke kelas." Ucap Yixing

" Tentu saja." Ucap Jongin malas

" Eh?."

" Jalan menuju kelas itu yang buat ayahmu. Dia begitu melindungi kami sehingga dia membuat jalan yang tidak mudah dilalui orang biasa untuk menuju kelas kami."

" Orang biasa?."

" Ya kami satu kelas sudah bertahun-tahun bersama tidak pernah berganti."

" Tapi ayahku melindungi kalian dari apa?." Tanya Yixing bingung

" Orang yang datang tiba-tiba tanpa jelas dia siapa." Ucap Jongin

" Maksudnya aku?." Tanya Yixing kaget

" Mungkin, atau bisa jadi seperti dia." Ucap Jongin memandang depan

Yixing mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin, terlihat seorang namja tinggi berpakaian sekolah sama seperti dirinya dan Jongin. Yixing tidak berani menyebutkan nama namja itu. Ya tentu ia mengenalinya. Itu adalah Sehun, lelaki sumber informasinya. Kalau Jongin tahu Yixing mengenalnya pasti dia akan lebih dicurigai. Jongin keluar dalam mobil untuk menuju Sehun, kaki Yixing kaku dia ingin mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi, tapi satu sisi dia takut dengan apa yang akan ia dengar nantinya.

" Oh Sehun?, kembali lagi kesini?."

" Kim Jongin. Si bungsu kesayangan KJ." Ucap Sehun

" Berani kau menginisialkan namanya!." Ucap Jongin marah

" Kau terlalu mengagungkan iblis itu, beruntung dia tidak bertahan lama di dunia ini. Dimana saudaramu lainnya? Si Junmyeon kebanggaan KJ dan si Jongdae mata telinga KJ."

" Apa pedulimu dengan mereka. Buat apa kau kemari ha!."

" Oh katakanlah aku tidak peduli dengan mereka, melainkan aku peduli dengan apa yang ada di dalam mobilmu itu." Ucap Sehun menatap Yixing

" Dalam mimpimu! Dia milik kami, namanya ada di surat wasiat kami!."

" Tapi setengah dirinya milik kami." Ucap Sehun tenang

" Jelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu itu!." Emosi Jongin memuncak

" Haha Jongin-Jongin, katakanlah ayah angkatmu itu hanya sebagai penyumbang sperma. Tidak pernah berpikir wanita kuat mana yang mengandung benihnya? Kau pikir sembarangan wanita? Dialah wanita yang membuat bekas luka di dada ayah angkatmu itu." Ucap Sehun

" S-Sooyung?!." Ucap Jongin bergetar

" Ya Zhang Sooyung tepatnya, ingat Jongin jangan terlalu tamak. Setengah dari dirinya juga milik kami." Ucap Sehun meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin mengambil ponselnya, menekan sebuah panggilan sambil menatap Yixing tajam.

" Hyung, masalah bukan di luar tapi di dalam. Kembali ke sekolah kita ada masalah besar."

.

.

Yixing tidak mengerti dengan Jongin selaku pemilik sekolahan, ia merasa kesal melihat rekan sebangkunya Sehun. Tapi tidak berniat untuk mengeluarkanya dari sekolah. Begitu juga Junmyeon dan Jongdae yang menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan dan kewaspadaan. Apa seperti inikah hidup para pembunuh? Yang mengambil nyawa orang tanpa perasaan dan menjadikan dirinya dilingkupi oleh paranoid-paranoid yang tidak beralasan.

" Junmyeon.."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Junmyeon, hanya saja sekarang Junmyeon melihatnya.

" Apakah kalian mencurigaiku?." Tanya Yixing

" Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?."

" Entahlah, karena jujur saja kalian terlalu banyak rahasia kepadaku. Bahkan aku tidak mengerti dimana letak kesalahanku pada kalian."

" Ada hal yang seharusnya kau tidak tahu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Aku hanya berharap bisa tahu sedikit demi sedikit tentang kalian. Atau tentang ayahku."

" Kau mau tahu tentangku?." Tanya Junmyeon dingin

Yixing tidak tahu harus berkata iya apa tidak, setengah dirinya kaku melihat Junmyeon menatapnya tajam dan sedekat ini. Tetapi setengah dirinya ingin rasanya menggoda laki-laki di depannya yang terlihat begitu mempesona itu.

" Sebaiknya kau tidak pernah tahu." Bisik Junmyeon di telinga Yixing sambil menghembuskan nafasnya ke dalam telinga.

" Ugh.." tanpa di duga Yixing mengeluarkan desahannya beruntung pelan dan hanya bisa di dengar mereka berdua.

Junmyeon menjauhkan badannya dan bersikap kembali seperti biasa. Sepertinya hanya Yixing yang jantungnya masih berdegup kencang akibat perbuatan Junmyeon itu. Tidak disadarinya Sehun menatapnya tajam dibelakang sambil menggenggam pena nya.

.

.

Jongin melempar tas nya sembarangan, Junmyeon dan Jongdae menyusul di belakangnya masuk ke dalam ruangan bertulisan kamar Jongdae dan menutup pintunya erat.

" Jangan serakkan kamarku Jongin!." Ucap Jongdae

" Hyung! Kau tahu sepanjang menghabiskan waktu disekolah tadi. Aku harus sebelahan dengan pria dingin seperti Sehun itu. Padahal aku sudah cukup senang dia keluar dari rumah ini!." Ucap Jongin emosi

" Tahan emosi mu Jongin. Kita masih tidak tahu apa maksud dibalik kedatangan Sehun." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tentu kau tahu, lelaki sebelah kamarmu kan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Kenapa tidak kita serahkan saja dia kepadanya, sehingga kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi."

" Kau lupa wasiat ayah? Bukan dia yang diberikan untuk kita tapi kita!." Ucap Jongdae ikut emosi

" Betul kata Jongdae, kita sekarang bukanlah milik ayah lagi, kita sudah jadi milik Yixing. Aku memang belum mengerti maksud ayah apa. Ada 3 tugas lagi belum kita selesaikan, kuharap kita fokus kepada tugas dan penjagaan Yixing." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tapi hyung…"

" Jongin, kau tahu kan?." Potong Junmyeon

" Ne, tidak ada bantahan." Ucap Jongin pelan.

…

Gelap dan sunyi yang ditimbulkan malam dan suasana di rumah itu lama-lama membuat Yixing terbiasa. Sembari meminum airnya di dapur Yixing berpikir, bagaimana kalau dia dari lahir dibesarkan di dalam rumah seperti ini. Apakah dia juga akan menjadi salah satu dari Kim? Apakah benar kata Sehun bahwa ayah dan ketiga saudara angkatnya itu adalah pembunuh profesional. Yixing sedikit penasaran bagaimana ibunya yang seorang pelatih renang itu dapat berkenalan dengan ayahnya. Apa dahulu ibunya pernah menyelamatkan ayahnya dari air seperti drama-drama? Atau malah ibunya yang pernah diselamatkan ayahnya. Yixing tersenyum

Membayangkan pertemuan ayah ibunya yang saling bertolak belakang itu.

" Belum tidur?."

 **Prank**

Yixing menjatuhkan gelasnya, ia kaget mendapat sebuah teguran diantara kesunyian rumah ini.

" Maaf.. Akan kubereskan." Ucap Yixing

" Biar aku saja, aku yang mengagetkanmu." Ucap Junmyeon

Junmyeon mengambil sapu dan alat pembuangannya, menyapu bekas pecahan gelas Yixing. Yixing tidak membantah, ia tahu Junmyeon tidak suka dibantah.

" Apa yang menganggumu hingga kau belum tidur?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Tidak ada, mungkin aku masih belum nyaman dengan kamarku."

" Ini sudah seminggu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kurang nyaman." Ucap Yixing

" Ayo kita ke kamarmu dan priksa apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman." Ucap Junmyeon

" Ti-tidak perlu, itu hanya perasaanku."

" Tidak apa-apa, membuat kau nyaman juga menjadi tanggungjawab kami disini. Ayo." Junmyeon naik duluan meninggalkan Yixing yang masih diam.

Yixing menyesali mulutnya sendiri, seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan begitu pada Junmyeon. Kini orang lain memasuki tempat pribadinya. Hanya kamar itulah satu-satunya tempat Yixing bersembunyi dibalik semua misteri yang diciptakan rumah ini.

Misteri tentang rumah yang selalu bersih, sarapan dan makan malam yang selalu ada tanpa tahu siapa yang memasakkannya. Dan misteri kemana saudara-saudara angkatnya secara misterius seperti hilang di rumah ini. Yixing sering merasa hanya sendiri dirumah ini. Padahal ia dan ketiga penghuni rumah ini pulang bersama-sama walau berbeda kendaraan. Yixing tidak menjumpai mereka lagi selain waktu makan malam nanti.

 **Clek**

Junmyeon masuk ke dalam kamar Yixing, memandang sekeliling termasuk memandangi laptop Yixing. Kemudian beralih melihat kaca besar yang ditutup Yixing oleh kain.

" Kau takut dengan cermin ini?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Aku hanya tidak suka benda itu ada disini." Ucap Yixing

" Baik besok akan ku pindahkan. Mungkin wallpaper dan lampu nya juga nanti akan ku tukar." Ucap Junmyeon

" Oh tidak perlu sampai begitu." Ucap Yixing tidak enak

" Tidak apa, kurasa sifatmu yang ceria memang tidak cocok dengan warna gelap." Ucap Junmyeon

Pipi Yixing bersemu merah, beruntung pencahayaan dikamarnya kurang terang. Sehingga Junmyeon tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Junmyeon mendekati Yixing yang masih berdiri diam. Jarak mereka sangat dekat kini, bahkan Yixing bisa merasai nafas Junmyeon yang menghembuskan anak-anak rambutnya.

" Kurasa masih ada yang belum selesai kita lakukan."

" Apa?.."

Pertanyaan menggantung dari Yixing tidak dijawab Junmyeon dengan ucapan melainkan dengan didaratkannya bibirnya ke bibir Yixing. Junmyeon dengan lembut mencoba mengingit bibir Yixing tidak ada penolakan dari Yixing, tangan Junmyeon mendorong kepala Yixing hingga ciuman mereka menjadi semakin panas. Yixing mulai membuka mulutnya, siapa sangka seorang laki-laki jarang berbicara seperti Junmyeon sangat lihai dalam urusan berciuman. Junmyeon memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam lagi ke dalam mulut Yixing. Yixing mendorong dada Junmyeon yang sudah menjadi satu dengan badannya. Mengambil napas ditengah degupan jantungnya. Yixing sadar, bukan hanya jantungnya yang berdegup di ruangan itu. Jantung Junmyeon juga sama berdegup kencang sepertinya.

Dengan mata tajamnya Junmyeon memandangi Yixing, dan kembali melanjutkan cuman panas mereka. Bibir Junmyeon membiarkan Yixing kembali mengambil udara, beralih ke leher Yixing dan menciuminya.

" Gelii Junmyeon Aach.." Yixing yang merasai lehernya kini basah oleh permainan lidah Junmyeon merasa geli sekaligus bergairah.

Junmyeon tidak tahan lagi mendengar desahan-desahan dari Yixing, sesungguhnya awalnya ia hanya penasaran dengan desah yang didengarnya di kelas tadi pagi. Dan ia hanya ingin mencium Yixing, hanya itu. Tapi entah mengapa sekarang yang di inginkannya adalah Yixing berada dibawahnya apapun itu. Malam ini harus terjadi.

Di dorongnya Yixing sehingga ke kasurnya dan dibukanya baju Yixing secara cepat.

" Junmyeon.. Kau mau apa jangan Junmyeon..."

" Jangan...jangan bantah aku." Ucap Junmyeon dingin

" Junmyeeon kendalikan dirimu aaachh..."

Yixing tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena kini Junmyeon sudah menjilati _niple_ nya dan meremas nya dengan tangannya. Junmyeon sangat ahli, Yixing tahu dia sedang digauli oleh seorang yang profesional. Tapi ini adalah pengalaman pertama untuk Yixing. Apakah pantas menyerahkan semua ini pada seorang yang bahkan tidak ia cintai. Perasaan tertarik akan sifat Junmyeon memang ada, tapi dia juga tertarik akan sifat Jongdae yang menurutnya lebih kalem dan pintar atau sifat Sehun pemuda yang baru dia jumpai kemarin karena pesonanya itu.

Setelah dirasa Junmyeon, lelaki dibawahnya sudah pasrah dengan perbuatannya itu. Junmyeon membuka celana Yixing, bibirnya masih menciumi dan menghisap leher juga dada Yixing.

" Aach.."

Yixing yang memang tidak bisa, bila lehernya mendapat sentuhan kini penuh pasrah dengan perlakuan Junmyeon kepadanya.

Tangan Junmyeon kini beralih ke junior Yixing, mengurutnya sambil meremasnya perlahan.

" Aaah Junmyeoon sudaah aach..."

Entah sejak kapan Yixing tidak menyadari Junmyeon sudah membuka celananya juga. Dengan sedikit tarikan Yixing merasakan bahwa tubuh Junmyeon semakin dekat dengan pantatnya.

" Tidak.. Jangan Junmyeon.."

" Jangan. Bantah. Aku." Ucap Junmyeon dan menujamkan miliknya kedalam lubang Yixing yang sempit

" Aagh.." Segala sakit dirasakan Yixing dibawah sana, ada yang koyak seiring dengan tunjaman-tunjaman Junmyeon di dalam lubangnya.

" Hmmph..." Junmyeon mendesah dengan matanya yang tertutup.

" Aahh Junmyeon sud..sudaah.." Yixing menarik sprei nya menahan rasa antara sakit dan nikmat yang diberikan Junmyeon kepadanya.

Yang diminta berhenti malah semakin memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan semangat. Sepertinya Junmyeon menikmatinya sendiri tidak memperdulikan Yixing yang semakin lelah dengan perbuatannya.

" Aach Junmyeon hentikaan.. hentikaan kau membuat ku semakin sakit aach.." Yixing merasa kepunyaan Junmyeon semakin membesar dan bergetar di dalam anusnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau itulah tanda bahwa Junmyeon akan mencapai puncaknya. Junmyeon semakin mengurut kepunyaan Yixing cepat. Ia ingin Yixing juga tumpah bersamanya.

" Aach Junmyeon aku tidak tahan..."

Yixing dan Junmyeon saling roboh di atas kasur, Yixing berhasil keluar juga bersamaan dengan kepunyaan Junmyeon.

" Ini pertama kalinya?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Ne." Jawab Yixing malu

Di jilatnya cairan Yixing tanpa jijik, hanya Yixing yang merasa geli dengan perbuatan Junmyeon.

" Sudah kubersihkan, anggap saja itu bentuk tanggung jawabku." Ucap Junmyeon kemudian memakai celananya lagi dan pergi dari kamar Yixing.

 _What the hell_ dengan Junmyeon! Dia pergi setelah semua yang dilakukan nya dan berkata dia telah membersihkan semua cairan Yixing seakan mampu mengembalikan apa yang telah direnggutnya.

Yixing tidak tahu apa yang harus dia rasakan, apa dia harus gembira karena servis dari Junmyeon? Atau sedih karena pelecehan yang dilakukan Junmyeon. Tapi apakah ini bisa disebut pelecehan jika Yixing juga menikmatinya?.

Yixing mencoba berdiri namun semua badannya sakit, ia hanya mampu terduduk di kasur sembari melihat cermin yang kain nya terbuka sedikit. Dipandanginya hasil perbuatan Junmyeon kepadanya leher dan dadanya penuh dengan tanda merah ke unguan dan badannya yang penuh dengan lengketan cairan.

 _Ibu aku harus berbuat apa?..._

 **TBC**

 **...**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Mpreet ah daddy suho bilangnya mau ngechek kamar mamih iching tau nya mau naena ena dasar laki-laki penuh moduuus wkwkwk**

 **YXINGBUNNY Jahat ndak ya? Ayo baca teyuus beb hihihi^^**

 **GUEST09 lappy nya masih di UGD cuma sekarang nulis di hp aja pke apps word lebih enak n lebih fast update hihihi ^^ nah chap ini ud kebuka dikit belum?**

 **TITIE ZHANG Iyaa sehun juga penasaran n triple Kim juga apa kemampuan Yixing sesungguhnya**

 **DEAR91JINWOO Makasih baca terus yaaah ^^**

 **D'EXCRUSIUS PARIPACHUKA wkwkw 2ne1 pas memang item-item..**

 **MINIEZHANG Tenang Luhan masih hidup hihihihi**

 **YuKILLUA-KIRA Siip semoga FF ini bukan acara UKA UKA hihihi**

 **KIMDRA belum aku pikirin ad romance nya apa ga. Naena ena termasuk romance bukan? Hihihi**

 **PEARL LUCE siip kalau siap langsung di update ^^ makasih supportnya**

 **XIAO YUELIANG aaa i love you! Mau review sepanjang itu untuk kasih masukan buat aku i love you so much muaach.. makasih ya udah baik n kasih masukan buat FF ini ^^ bakal di perbaiki untuk kelanjutannya..**


	5. Chapter 5

**SuLay fanfiction Indonesia**

 **The Killers**

 **By**

 **Flying white unicorn**

 **Zhang Yixing * Kim junmyeon**

 **EXO**

 **DLL**

 **Rate M**

 **Don't try this at home/school/'semak-semak'**

 **Wkwk^^**

 **YAOI**

 **Don't plagiat**

 _You'll never fly if you're too scared of the height_

 _You'll never live if you're just too scared to die_

… _.._

Sejak kejadian menghabiskan malam bersama Junmyeon, kamar Yixing berubah total. Semula yang berwallpaper hitam kini berganti menjadi warna cream pucat. Satu lampu kaca mewah menghiasi kamarnya. Rasanya tidak percaya ada bahwa kamar itu masih menjadi satu dengan rumah suram ini. Kaca yang semula dibenci Yixing kini tidak berada lagi di dalam kamarnya. Membuat kamarnya seketika menjadi lapang.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari sifat Junmyeon, dia tetap dingin dan jarang berbicara kepada Yixing. Tampaknya dia membuat segalanya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sarapan seperti biasa, pergi kesekolah seperti biasa dan belajar bersama seperti biasanya. Yixing yang merasa malu dengan apa yang sudah terjadi menganggap sikap Junmyeon sebagai caranya untuk melupakan kejadian itu.

" Kalau tidak mau tersesat jangan jauh-jauh." Ucap Junmyeon pada Yixing

" Er Permisi?. Boleh aku bertanya kelas ini dimana ya." Tanya seorang namja bermata seperti kucing ramah.

" Coba kulihat." Ucap Yixing mengambil kertas yang dipegang namja itu.

" Oh kau beruntung, ini juga kelasku. Ayo kau bisa bersama-sama ke kelas." Ucap Yixing

" Baiklah, kenalkan aku Minseok."

" Aku Yixing dan ini Junmyeon."

" Oh hai Junmyeon, ayo Yixing kita ke kelas." Ucap Minseok menggandeng tangan Yixing

" Tunggu!. Bagaimana kau bisa ditempatkan di kelas itu?." Tanya Junmyeon

" A-Aku mana tahu, memangnya kenapa kelas itu?. Apakah berhantu?." Tanya Minseok lugu

" Ti-Tidak hanya kelas kami sudah penuh." Ucap Yixing gugup

Yixing sendiri tidak tahu apa maksud Junmyeon bertanya pada Minseok perihal kelasnya itu. Apa benar kelasnya itu dihuni oleh siswa yang sama bertahun-tahun.

" Hmm." Junmyeon akhirnya memutuskan untuk jalan menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Ia berpikir siapapun Minseok itu, cepat atau lambat ia akan ketahuan apa maksudnya. Dengan kedatangan Sehun kemari, tampaknya kedatangan orang-orang baru lainnya patut dicurigai.

.

.

Yixing menghempaskan tubuhnya di bawah rindangan pohon, menatap kedepan Jongin yang sedang bermain basket dengan _team_ nya. Tak jauh dari dirinya sekelompok gadis-gadis menyoraki nama Jongin, satu perempuan yang paling merah wajahnya menatap Jongin sambil mengayun-ayunkan kipas di tangannya. Yixing melengos melihat apa yang tersaji depannya. Tidakkah perempuan-perempuan ini tahu siapa laki-laki yang di soraki mereka itu?. Salah satu lulusan akhir akademi pembunuh yang di ketuai dan di ajarkan langsung oleh ayahnya, orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali seumur hidupnya.

Yixing membayangkan bagaimana Jongin yang ceria di sekolah ketika menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Apa dia akan menusuk korbannya dengan tawa seperti _jocker_? Atau seketika kepribadian Jongin berubah begitu ia memegang benda tajam.

" Ngelamun? Atau berpikir?." Sebuah suara mengagaetkan Yixing membuatnya membetulkan posisi duduknya yang sudah hampir berbaring.

" Sehun.."

" Lihat si Jongin, dia sering membunuh tapi hidupnya tanpa beban. Dan kau? Lihat wajahmu seperti orang yang banyak masalah." Ucap Sehun

" Hmm, Apa alasanmu kau bersekolah disini?." Tanya Yixing

" Kau mulai seperti mereka, bertanya hal yang sama tapi sudah tahu jawabannya."

" Mereka bertanya padamu juga?."

" Tentu, dan kau lah alasanku bersekolah disini. Kembali satu ruangan dengan orang-orang yang tidak ku sukai."

" Apa kau dulu juga seperti mereka? Berkumpul dan berdiskusi bersama?."

" Bahkan aku dulu yang menyeka air mata Junmyeon."

" Dia menangis?"

Yixing terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh Yixing seorang Junmyeon laki-laki dingin dan misterius itu menangis.

" Itu pertama dan terakhirnya aku melihatnya menangis." Ucap Sehun

" Apa yang terjadi?."

" Saat seseorang yang paling berharga dan kau sayangi harus menjadi bayaran atas apa yang kau perbuat. Anggap saja dia menerima karma nya lebih cepat."

" Sehun, aku tidak mengerti."

" Adiknya, dia punya seorang adik. Dan adiknya terbunuh akibat peluru nyasar."

" Astaga! Siapa yang menembak adiknya?."

" Haha tenang Yixing, tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi kau tahu? Semenjak adiknya meninggal dia menjadi salah satu pembunuh bayaran yang diperhitungkan."

Yixing terdiam, membayangkan Junmyeon yang kehilangan adiknya. Jeonghan yang mirip adiknya begitu ia sayangi, apalagi jika itu adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. Tentu perasaan terluka dialami oleh Junmyeon.

" Bagaimana bisa?." Tanya Yixing kembali

" Dia mematikan segala perasaan dalam dirinya. Dia sudah bukan seorang manusia lagi Yixing. KJ berhasil membuatnya menjadi dirinya." Ucap Sehun

" Apakah itu berarti ayahku bersyukur atas kematian adiknya?."

" Bisa dibilang begitu. Kau tahu Jongin adalah yang paling muda dan paling terakhir direkut ayahmu."

" Jadi yang pertama adalah Junmyeon?." Tanya Yixing

" Tidak, akulah yang pertama. Tapi tampaknya hanya aku yang tidak berhasil." Ucap Sehun

" Apa itu artinya perasaanmu?."

" Ya, perasaanku masih ada. Bahkan itu adalah satu kelemahan untukku." Ucap Sehun sendu

" Kau manusia biasa, kau berhak memiliki perasaanmu!." Ucap Yixing menguatkan Sehun

" Tapi bagaimana jika perasaanku mengatakan.. bahwa aku jatuh cinta dengan buruanku?." Tanya Sehun menatap Yixing

" A-Apa maksudmu?."

" Kau tahu maksudku Yixing." Sehun bangkit berdiri. " Dan kuharap kau adalah rienkernasi Zhang Sooyung." Ucapnya lagi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yixing yang terdiam tak percaya.

Bagaimana bisa Sehun juga kenal dengan Ibunya. Segala pertanyaan dalam pikiran Yixing berkecamuk. Apa misteri ini tidak hanya berpusat kepada ayahnya saja, melainkan juga sang ibu.

…

Kenapa hidup semakin berat dirasa Yixing?. Padahal ia makan teratur, tidur di kasur empuk dan bersekolah dengan layak. Ia juga memiliki kartu pembayaran yang mampu membayar apa saja yang di inginkannya. Jika dulu ia begitu menginginkan _ice cream_ ia akan menambah jam kerjanya di café maka sekarang ia bahkan bisa membeli satu café _ice cream_ beratas namakannya. Tapi tampak bukan semua itu yang dia inginkan di dunia ini. Kini apa yang ada terjadi lebih kompleks dengan satu-satunya informan yang ia miliki, bukan hanya memberi informasi-informasi yang tak terduga. Tetapi ia juga memberikan tambahan misteri untuk Yixing. Bagaimana bisa Sehun seorang yang mungkin lebih muda usianya dari dirinya bisa mengenal ibu nya. Apa dulunya ayahnya pernah bercerita pada Sehun selaku ia murid pertamanya. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin rasannya, pria tidak akan saling bercerita tentang kisah lalunya bersama wanita. Bahkan mungkin ayahnya akan menutup rapat-rapat pernah berhubungan dengan ibu nya. Yixing memang tidak mengenal sosok ayahnya, tapi ia merasa bahwa ayahnya bukanlah seorang yang melankolis dan romantis. Pria apa yang bersuka cita melihat satu-satunya saudara kandung anak angkatnya meninggal. Tidak, mungkin ayahnya bukan lagi seorang laki-laki melainkan seorang iblis berwajah manusia. Yixing merinding membayangkan peristiwa apa yang dapat mematikan perasaan Jongdae dan Jongin.

Ponsel Yixing bergetar, baru kali ini setelah di Korea ia menerima sebuah telepon masuk. Sebuah nomor tidak ia kenalin.

" _Ni hao?."_

" _We say Hello here, but ni hao sounds nicer."_

Yixing terdiam, suara yang tidak ia kenali dan bahasa asing pertanda telepon itu bukan berasal dari China ataupun Korea.

" Maaf ini siapa? Aku tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan lancar."

" _oh its okay darling,_ Kau bisa memanggilku apa saja. Tapi aku lebih suka kau panggil dengan sebutan Kris."

" Kris? Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau mendapatkan nomor teleponku?."

" _Yes Kris the one and only._ Haha anggap saja internet hanyalah sebuah jaring laba-laba yang membuat kita saling terhubung."

Yixing kaget, ia tahu maksud Kris. Sudah pasti blog yang belum dia delete seperti saran Sehun kepadanya. Pasti blog nya berhasil direntas oleh Kris. Yixing yakin karena hanya pesan inboxnya kepada _black jack_ saja ia pernah memberikan nomor ponselnya.

" _Darling? Are you still there?."_

" Si-Siapa kau sebenarnya?." Tanya Yixing

" Apa sebutanmu untuk si _black jack?_ Informan?. Kalau dia informan kau bisa mengatakan aku adalah sumber segala Informasi itu."

" Maksudmu?."

" Semua yang kau mau tahu. Apapun itu. Segala pertanyaanmu."

" Apa kau mengenal orang tuaku? Maksudku Kim Jae Jin…"

" _Please, don't insult me,_ aku tahu siapa orangtuamu. Akulah sumber informasimu, _, for crying out loud."_

" Maksudmu kau kenal dan tahu bagaimana orangtua ku?." Tanya Yixing lebih jelas lagi

" Tentu, Kim Jae Jin dan Zhang Sooyung. Bahkan anggaplah kelompokku mengenal kau semenjak sebelum lahir."

" Kau punya kelompok juga?." Tanya Yixing

" Ya dan lebih besar dari sekedar _black jack_ atau _triple_ Kim. Orang-orangku bisa dimana saja Yixing."

" Lalu apa maksudmu menghubungiku?."

" Menjawab pertanyaanmu di Blog mu."

" Siapa itu Kim Jae Jin atau sebagai bonus tambahan siapa itu Zhang Sooyung."

" Baik, bagaimana aku bisa menjumpaimu?."

" Tidak.. Tidak perlu, karena nanti aku sendiri yang akan menjumpaimu. Senang berkenalan denganmu Yixing."

Panggilan terputus, Yixing mencoba kembali menghubungi nomor tersebut dan hasilnya nihil nomor yang baru saja menghubunginya sudah tidak aktif lagi.

Yixing tidak tahu harus mempercayai siapa antara _triple_ Kim ataupun Sehun dalam situasi ini. Tapi siapapun harus menjelaskan siapa sosok Kris ini.

" Sehun.. boleh kita berbicara?." Tanya Sehun

Tidak hanya Sehun yang dibuat terkejut dengan perkataan Yixing, Junmyeon dan Jongdae yang berada tidak jauh dari Sehun ikut mengerutkan kening mereka.. Pertanda Yixing mengenal Sehun entah itu karena dia rekan sekelas mereka ataupun Yixing pernah berjumpa sebelumnya dengan Sehun.

" Tentu Yixing." Ucap Sehun bangkit dan pergi menjauh dari Junmyeon dan Jongdae.

" Junmyeon, kenapa Yixing ingin berbicara dengan Sehun? Apa yang bocah albino itu sampaikan hingga kini ia mengajaknya berbicara berdua?." Tanya Jongdae

" Entahlah, aku juga penasaran." Ucap Junmyeon

.

.

Sehun membawa Yixing ke dalam aula futsal sekolah yang ramai dan berisik. Beberapa anak laki-laki sibuk saling mengejar dan memperebutkan satu bola dengan teriakan-teriakan.

" Kenapa kemari? Kau selalu mengajakku ketempat ramai." Ucap Yixing

Yixing menduga Sehun tidak menganggap serius panggilannya dengan membawa mereka ketempat berisik seperti ini. Yixing lebih menginginkan tempat yang sepi dan hanya mereka berdua saja sehingga dia bisa bercerita bebas.

" Kau tahu, tempat ramai adalah salah satu tempat paling sesuai untuk kau berbicara sebuah rahasia." Ucap Sehun

"GOAALL!" Teriakan-teriakan semakin kencang membawa suara sehun yang pelan pergi dengan cepat.

" Kenapa begitu? Bukankah lebih ramai orang lebih tidak aman?." Tanya Yixing

" Justru semakin ramai orang maka si pencuri dengar akan semakin susah mendengar apa yang akan kita bicarakan." Ucap Sehun

" Ma-maksudmu disini ada yang menguping kita?." Ucap Yixing

" Siapa yang tahu. Aku hanya berjaga-jaga. Baiklah apa yang mau kau sampaikan padaku?." Tanya Sehun

" Tadi aku mendapatkan telepon dari sesorang yang baru saja merentas blog ku."

" Hmm, kau tidak mengikuti nasehatku untuk menutup blogmu." Ucap Sehun

" Ya aku tahu aku salah, dengarkan dulu. Dia mengaku namanya Kris, berbicara bahasa asing denganku dan ia mengatakan tahu akan kedua orangtua ku."

" Lalu?."

" Lalu? Maksudmu lalu? Kau tahu siapapun dia tidak ingin aku menghampirinya. Ia mengatakan dia sendiri yang akan menghampiriku."

" Aku tahu, mungkin semua orang yang mengenal ayahmu dan ibumu akan berboyong-boyong datang kemari untukmu."

" Tapi untuk apa?."

" Untuk mempersuntingmu. Menjadi kawan atau lawan."

" Maksudmu?."

" Kau ini adalah penciptaan terakhir Yixing, seperti yang kukatakan ayahmu adalah legenda dari semua legenda. Dan setiap legenda pasti memiliki penggemar dan pembenci. Ketika sang legenda pergi, maka ada yang tidak rela akan kepergiaannya dan ada yang bersuka cita."

" GOAAAAL!."

"…. Apa jadinya jika kini kau lah yang satu-satunya bisa menjadi peganti si legenda itu?." Sambung Sehun lagi

" Tapi aku tidak sepertinya. Bahkan aku tidak mungkin menjadi sepertinya." Ucap Yixing meyakini

" Apa kau berani membuktikannya?." Tanya Sehun

" Ma-Maksudmu?."

" Bagaimana kalau ku tawari kau sedikit pengasahan bakat?."

" Pengasahan bakat?."

" Ya.. Mari kita tes apa yang ayahmu ahli dan apa kau juga ahli akan hal tersebut tapi ada resiko yang harus kau bayar nantinya." Ucap Sehun

" Apa resikonya?."

" Resikonya jika kau gagal maka persiapkan kematianmu. Musuh ayahmu akan tahu dan kau akan dihancurkan sebagai bentuk akhir rienkernasi ayahmu. Dan resiko kedua, jika kau berhasil kau akan menjadi iblis. Sama seperti ayahmu."

" Ba-Bagaimana mungkin."

" Karena apa yang kita akan lakukan ini sama saja membangunkan iblis di dalam dirimu Yixing!. Dan aku, mungkin akulah satu-satunya orang yang tidak rela akan hal itu." Ucap Sehun menatap mata Yixing.

Yixing terdiam memandang mata Sehun, ada butiran air mata yang jatuh di mata Sehun. Entah karena laki-laki ini tipe melankolis ataupun pertemuan antara kedua sorot mata mereka membuatnya lemah. Yixing tidak tahu, yang ia tahu sekarang adalah bibir Sehun mulai melumat lembut bibirnya.

 _Jatuhkan aku pada setengah perasaan yang tidak bisa dijabarkan ini_

 _Sesuatu yang lebih pasti daripada sekedar warna rona merah pada pipi_

 _Ataupun degupan jantung dengan darah yang mengairi_

 _Cepat jatuhkan lah aku!_

 _Seperti kupu-kupu yang tidak sempat bertanya bagaimana keindahannya_

 _Kemudian terbang menghilang dibalik kelopak bunga_

Sepasang mata menatap apa yang dilakukan dua namja itu dalam aula futsal yang berisi teriakan-teriakan semangat. Ia masih memandang bagaimana dua bibir itu menjadi satu dan saling berbagi kehangatan. Bagaimana tangan mereka berdua kini telah saling gengam. Tidak ada perubahan dalam wajahnya melihat pemandangan itu. Tapi entah mengapa, hatinya seperti merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Hati yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan kehadirannya itu seakan mengingatkan keberadaannya yang masih ada disana.

Pemuda itu kemudian pergi dengan reaksi aneh yang di ciptakan tubuhnya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus pergi menjauh? Bukannya tadi dia memaksa dua orang lainnya untuk percaya bahwa dia bisa meyakinkan Yixing untuk percaya akan dirinya. Dan menjauhkan Yixing dari Sehun, musuh dari mereka. Tapi mengapa kini ia malah memilih untuk semakin melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar gedung itu. Sungguh Junmyeon tidak tahu akan apa yang ia rasakan kini. Dipegangnya tempat dimana jantungnya berada. Masih terdengar suaranya, tapi ia yakin. Ini bukan suara jantung biasa yang menemaninya selama ini.

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Maaf mungkin tidak bisa fast update yah**

 **tapi kalau sudah siap pasti langsung di update kok**

 **Guest09 maaak adopsi aku maaak hihihi^^**

 **Ikhtiar makasih kaka baca terus yah^^**

 **YuKillua-Kira myeon memang penuh modus wkwkkw**

 **Guest gimana ya sehun? Hmm masih penasaran juga authornya sm dia**

 **Guest dikabulkan cyiin**

 **Guest makasih juga selalu sempatin baca n review ^^**

 **Yxingbunny ahhahaha lapor ya papih Jumeen anak mu nyuruh mamih selingkuuh nih ^^**

 **D'excrusius Paripachuka hahaha siiip semangaaat juga buat kamuuu ^^**

 **Dearssi wkwkwk banyak yang request hunlay nih kayaknya hahah**

 **Sam makasih :* hihi**

 **Yeojakoriya23 siiip next lagi yah biar moment sama ceritanya masuk ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**SuLay fanfiction Indonesia**

 **The Killers**

 **By**

 **Flying white unicorn**

 **Zhang Yixing * Kim junmyeon**

 **EXO**

 **DLL**

 **Rate M**

 **Don't try this at home/school/'semak-semak'**

 **Wkwk^^**

 **YAOI**

 **Don't plagiat**

 _You'll never fly if you're too scared of the height_

 _You'll never live if you're just too scared to die_

… _.._

Dingin mencengkram begitu Yixing melangkah keluar dari istana Kim. Gerakan udara bersama dengan turunnya butiran salju menciptakan pemandangan putih di depannya. Sudah memasuki musim dingin, secara ajaib lemari Yixing dipenuhi oleh baju-baju musim dingin. Dan sampai sekarang dia masih mendapatkan sarapan dan makan dari tidak tahu siapa yang menyajikan untuk mereka.

" Dimana Junmyeon?." Tanya Yixing

" Dia sudah pergi daritadi." Jawab Jongin

" Dia meninggalkanku _lagi_?." Yixing tidak bertanya melainkan menegaskan kekesalan hatinya.

Sudah berapa hari ini Junmyeon bersikap seperti menjauhi dirinya. Dirinya yang sudah jarang berbicara kini ditambah jarang terlihat olehnya. Sebenarnya Yixing tidak merasa kehilangan Junmyeon. Ia hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak bila salah satu Kim tidak berhubungan sedikit lebih baik dengannya.

" Yixing.."

" Mau apa kau kemari!." Seru Jongin

" Aku hanya mau menjemput Yixing, salah?. Yixing ayo kita pergi." Ucap Sehun

" Er apakah tidak apa-apa kalau aku pergi dengan Sehun?."

" Tidak, pergilah." Ucap Jongdae

" Hyung!."

" Jongin! Jaga suaramu." Tekan Jongdae

" A-Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Yixing

Yixing masuk kedalam mobil Sehun. Dia tahu adanya perang dingin antara Sehun dan _triple_ Kim. Mungkin juga Junmyeon menghindarinya karena tidak ingin terlalu sering berjumpa dengan dirinya bersama Sehun. Sebenci itukah Junmyeon pada Sehun?. Pikir Yixing

" Hyung.. apa-apaan kau ini membiarkan Yixing pergi dengan Sehun." Ucap Jongin marah

" Kita tidak punya hak Jongin untuk melarang Yixing. Kitalah milik Yixing bukan sebaliknya."

" Tapi kita wajib menjauhkan Yixing dari bahaya."

" Bahaya apa menurutmu jika dia dan Sehun telah menjalin hubungan lebih dari pertemanan!."

" Hyung.."

" Cukup Junmyeon yang berbeda setelah hubungan mereka. Kita jangan, aku takut ini salah satu taktik Sehun untuk memecah belah kita."

" Baik Hyung."

.

.

Sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah Yixing banyak bercerita dengan Sehun, tentang makanan kesukaannya atau tentang lagu yang baru saja dia dengar akhir-akhir ini. Yixing baru merasakan kembalinya kehidupan ketika Sehun mulai masuk di hidupnya. Sehun si informan telah berubah menjadi teman laki-lakinya. Menurut Yixing, Sehun merupakan bentuk lain dari Jongin. Bedanya bila Jongin lebih emosional dan ceria. Sehun lebih berhati-hati namun pandai menikmati hidupnya.

" Yixing, pulang dari sekolah nanti, kau mau ku bawa kerumah?."

" Ha? Aku tidak tahu. Apakah aku boleh pulang tidak langsung kerumah." Ucap Yixing

" Kita sudah dewasa, dan kau seorang yang bebas begitu juga aku. Kenapa kau harus cemas?."

" Kau tahu kan mereka tidak terlalu suka denganmu."

" Ya aku tahu, tapi kau adalah pasanganku. Sedangkan mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Mungkin bisa dibilang mereka saudara angkatmu. Tapi mereka tetap tidak mempunyai hak denganmu."

" Hmm baiklah, akan aku usahakan."

Sehun tersenyum senang, Yixing ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman bayi Sehun. Lagipula ia juga penasaran dengan kehidupan Sehun. Apakah sama misteriusnya dengan kamar-kamar _triple_ Kim yang selalu saja membuat bulu kuduknya meremang ketika melewatinya.

Si informan yang kini menambah julukan sebagai si petunjuk jalan. Yixing berkali-kali di ajarkan oleh Sehun tentang jalan kelasnya. Tapi entah mengapa kini ia tidak ingin menghafalnya. Ia lebih tenang bila pergi bersama Sehun.

" Yixing!."

" Minseok.. kau menungguku lagi?."

" Tentu, aku kan suka lupa jalan ke kelas hehe."

Yixing tersenyum maklum ia tahu pasti menghafal jalan menuju kelas sangat susah untuk Minseok murid yang lebih baru darinya.

" Ayo kita bersama-sama ke kelas." Ucap Yixing

Sehun tetap berjalan di sebelah Yixing walau kini tangan Yixing telah di peluk oleh Minseok. Minseok seperti seorang bayi yang takut hilang di keramaian. Itu membuat Yixing sangat menyayanginya. Dipertengahan jalan Yixing berjumpa dengan Junmyeon yang seakan sedang menunggu seseorang.

" Aku heran kenapa murid-murid baru menjadi gampang akrab seakan mereka sudah mengenal lama." Ucap Junmyeon menghentikan tiga pasang langkah kaki.

" Maksudmu?." Tanya Yixing

" Sudahlah Yixing, Junmyeon dan paranoidnya itu sudah satu paket." Ucap Sehun menatap Junmyeon dingin

" Yak. Jadi kau mau aku memeluk tangan mu? Boleh-boleh saja lagipula kau cukup tampan juga." Ucap Minseok

Junmyeon tidak menjawab perkataan Sehun ataupun Minseok. Dia hanya pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut.

" Kenapa dia?." Tanya Yixing

" Entahlah cemburu mungkin." Ucap Minseok

" Cemburu?." Entah apa yang di pikirkan Yixing seketika pipinya merona mendengar alasan dari Minseok.

" Iya cemburu padaku. Kurasa dia menyukaiku." Ucap Minseok

" Oh."

Wajah Yixing kini bukan lagi merona melainkan merah akibat malu. Entah dasar apa ia pertama mengira Junmyeon cemburu akan hubungannya dengan Sehun. Rupanya yang dimaksud Minseok adalah lain.

" Yixing kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali." Ucap Sehun khawtir

" Tidak. Ayo kita kekelas. Aku mulai hafal kalau sudah disini." Yixing mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Selama pelajaran dimulai Yixing dibuat kaku oleh Junmyeon, bagaimana tidak jika sepanjang itu Junmyeon yang duduk di sebelah nya menatap Yixing dengan tatapan tajam. Awalnya Yixing menolak untuk menggubris apa yang dilakukan Junmyeon. Tapi semakin lama badan Yixing dibuat panas oleh tatapannya. Yixing mencoba membalas tatapan Junmyeon.

" Berhenti menatapku Junmyeon." Gertak Yixing

Junmyeon tidak mengindahkan gertakan Yixing, matanya semakin menatap Yixing kuat.

" Junmyeon kubilang sekali lagi, berhenti menatapku! Kau membuatku tidak nyaman."

 **Bruk**

Kursi Junmyeon terjatuh bersamaan dengan berdirinya Junmyeon, seluruh kelas kini menatap Junmyeon. Jongin, Jongdae dan Sehun juga menatap Junmyeon dan Yixing tajam.

 **Grab!**

Junmyeon menarik tangan Yixing untuk membawanya keluar kelas. Guru di depan hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Sedangkan murid-murid yang tampak tidak pernah melihat emosi Junmyeon tampak terkejut. Tidak dengan Sehun yang langsung bangkit berdiri ingin menyusul. Tapi niat nya terhenti begitu tangan Jongin menarik tangannya.

" Cukup kau mengganggu kami. Duduk! Biar Yixing menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Junmyeon!."

" Tapi masalahnya dia tidak mempunyai masalah apapun dengan Junmyeon!." Ucap Sehun

" Sehun! Kembali duduk atau kurobek kau di depan orang ramai." Ucap Jongdae

" Uuu jantan juga." Guma Minseok pelan yang mendengarkan percakapan ketiga orang itu.

Sehun menatap kedua J yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, misinya belum berakhir dan ia masih ingin bersama Yixing. Kemungkinan ia bertindak jauh akan memancing _triple_ Kim untuk mengeluarkannya dari sekolah dan semakin mencurigainya. Sehun kembali duduk dengan segala pertimbangan dalam pikirannya.

" Bagus kau masih sayang nyawamu." Ucap Jongdae

.

Tangan Yixing masih di pegang erat oleh Junmyeon yang berlari membawanya. Yixing tidak tahu kemanakah arah tujuan mereka berdua, tapi Yixing menduga masih di kawasan sekolah.

 **Bruk!**

Junmyeon melemparkan Yixing ke tembok, ruangan gelap yang Yixing tidak ketahui apa saja isi di dalamnya karena kurangnya pencahayaan dalam ruangan itu.

" Junmyeon! Apa maumu." Ucap Yixing memegang badannya yang sakit

" Kau! Kau itu mauku!." Seru Junmyeon keras

" Kau! Jangan kau coba-coba menyentuhku lagi!." Ucap Yixing sedikit takut peristiwa kemarin terulang lagi

" Atau kau akan apakan aku ha? Apa yang bisa kau perbuat selain merobek hatiku!."

" J-Junmyeon? Apa yang kau katakan."

" Kau.. Beraninya kau mencairkan hatiku. Kau tahu apa resiko nya?!."

" Junmyeon.. tenanglah.. Junmyeon…"

Junmyeon duduk menangis, Yixing diam bingung dan cemas dengan apa yang dilihat mata kepalanya itu. Junmyeon menangis dan begitu emosional dan itu disebabkan olehnya. Yixing tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Pikirannya seakan mengingatkan hubungannya dengan Sehun. Tapi hatinya mengatakan untuk datang memeluk laki-laki lemah di depannya itu.

 **Bruk**

Tubuh Yixing jatuh memeluk Junmyeon, dia tidak tahu mengapa dia begitu peduli dengan perasaan yang dirasakan laki-laki di depannya itu. Laki-laki yang dengan dingin mengambil harga dirinya dan membayarnya dengan jilatan. Yixing tidak mengerti, mengapa hatinya begitu sakit melihat Junmyeon seperti ini.

" Menangislah, aku disini.. menangislah.."

…

 _Fighting just for survive_

 _But you taught me I can_

 _We are the lucky ones_

 _Yes we are_

Dalam perjalanan setelah sekolah, Yixing tampak diam memandangi butiran salju yang masih turun hingga menumpuk jalanan. Sehun bertanya kemana Junmyeon membawanya. Yixing hanya mengatakan dia tidak tahu. Yixing tidak berbohong, dia memang tidak tahu dan tidak melihat jelas bagaimana kondisi ruangan tempat Junmyeon membawanya tadi. Tapi Ia yakin bahwa ruangan itu tidak untuk murid biasa. Walau Yixing tidak bisa melihat jelas akan isi ruangan itu. Ia yakin mencium bau aroma yang biasa berasal dari rumah sakit. Aroma apakah itu yang jelas adalah sejenis obat atau cairan dokter. Aroma yang seharusnya tidak berada di sebuah sekolah.

" Yixing ini rumahku, ayo masuk." Ucap Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Yixing

" Oh iya."

Sehun membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Yixing. Kesan pertama Yixing masuk ke dalam rumah itu adalah aroma anggur merah tercium begitu kuat, keadaan rumah yang rapi dan bersih. Dengan warna putih dan hijau muda mewarnai dalamnya.

" Sehun kau sudah pulang?." Teriak seseorang

" Siapa?." Tanya Yixing

" Hyung ku. Ayo ku kenalkan." Sehun menarik tangan Yixing untuk menuju dapur.

" Hyung aku membawa seseorang."

Seorang namja berbadan kecil dan berwajah cantik sedang memakai celemek berwarna kuning, ia menatap Yixing seakan meminta jawaban siapa dirinya.

" _Ni hao,_ perkenalkan saya Zhang Yixing." Ucap Yixing menjulurkan tangannya

 **Braak**

Bukan menyambut tangan Yixing, ia malah mundur kebelakang hingga menabrak tumpukan baskom jatuh kebawah. Ia menatap Yixing dengan ekspresi takut dan waspada.

" Se-Sehun bisa kau jelaskan."

" Hyung.. aku dan Yixing adalah sepasang kekasih."

 **Plaak**

Reaksi lebih tak terduga, namja yang merupakan hyung dari Sehun menampar keras pipi Sehun.

" Kau.. Apa kau bosan hidup ha?! Kenapa kau bermain-main dengan maut!."

" Maafkan saya, tapi mengapa kalian seperti ini?." Tanya Yixing tidak mengerti

" Yixing, perkenalkan, dia Oh Luhan, hyung ku sekaligus salah satu anggota dari _black jack."_ Ucap Sehun

" Sehun! Berani sekali kau memberitahu rahasia kita kepada dia!." Ucap Luhan murka

" Maaf Luhan Hyung, tapi sungguh Sehun tidak bersalah. Walaupun aku tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahanku. Tapi aku yakin ini semua karena diriku."

" Ya memang dari mu! Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kuku kakimu, dari darah hingga daging yang mengeras di tubuhmu itu." Ucap Luhan

" Orangtua ku?." Tanya Yixing sendu

" Ya tentu, apalagi ayahmu yang membuat kami berdua menjadi yatim piatu! Dan _triple_ Kim yang sampai sekarang terobesi ingin memanggang dagingku."

" A-Apakah benar Sehun? Sehun bicaralah!."

" Ne Yixing, salah satu cara mematikan perasaanku adalah dengan membunuh orangtuaku dihadapanku dan kakak ku. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak bersedih atas kematian mereka." Ucap Sehun

" Sehun…"

" Sekarang dengan darah yang mengalir di tubuhmu itu berani sekali kau menginjak rumah kami!."

" Hyung! Aku yang membawanya kesini!. Hyung tolong mengertilah." Ucap Sehun memeluk Luhan

" Sehun.. Sehunnie kesayanganku.. jangan kau juga.." Isak Luhan dalam pelukan Sehun.

.

.

Sambil berbaring di kasur Sehun, Yixing hanya bisa menatap atas kamar Sehun, terlalu banyak dosa yang dibuat orangtuanya sehingga kini ia mendapat banyak balasan yang diterimanya.

" Yixing, kau masih memikirkan perkataan Hyungku?."

Sehun ikut berbaring disebelah Yixing, menatap dan menyibak rambut Yixing yang menutup setengah matanya.

" Tidak Sehun, lagipula apa yang dia katakan semua untuk kebaikanmu. Aku tahu begitu banyak dosa yang dibuat orangtuaku, kepada kalian."

" Yixing, jangan katakan itu lagi. Aku sudah melupakannya." Ucap sehun

Dengan perlahan Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yixing.

 **Bruk!**

Sehun hampir saja terjatuh akibat Yixing yang tiba-tiba terduduk di atas kasurnya. Sehun yakin bibirnya yang terhantuk kepala Yixing itu pasti akan sariawan besok paginya.

" Yixing kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Sehun

" Sehun! Tak pernah kah kau berpikir bahwa aku bukan rienkernasi ayahku?."

" Ya aku yakin kau reinkernasi ibumu." Ucap Sehun sabar

" Bukan-bukan itu maksudku."

" Jadi?." Ucap Sehun ikut terduduk di kasurnya

" Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa… Bahwa ternyata Kim Jae Jin masih hidup?."

" Yixing? Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?."

" Entahlah Sehun, tapi sampai detik ini aku tidak tahu wajahnya selain.. selain wajah yang di dalam peti itu. Tapi apa benar dia Kim Jae Jin?." Tanya Yixing

" Ma-maksudmu dia masih hidup? Yixing percayalah, apa yang kau pikirkan ini sangat mengerikan. Bahkan ini lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk manapun." Ucap Sehun

" Bagaimana kalau ternyata apa yang kau katakan adalah betul?." Tanya Yixing lagi masih dengan pikirannya

" Yang mana?."

" Bahwa bukan dia lah misteri yang sebenarnya melainkan aku. Bagaimana kalau isi wasiat untuk _triple_ Kim itu adalah bertujuan untuk mengetahui aku siapa."

" Kau kan anaknya."

" Tidak Sehun, masa kau tidak mengerti juga?."

" Jadi?."

" Maksudku untuk mengetahui apakah aku ini kawan atau lawan untukknya."

" Jadi maksudmu _triple_ Kim menyembunyikan dia?. Tapi untuk apa? Dunia yang bersembunyi dari kekejamannya Yixing."

" Kau tahu Sehun teori Yunani yang mengatakan, musuh terbesar dari dirimu adalah sebagian dari dirimu."

" Yixing, apakah itu artinya… Dia takut akan dirinya sendiri? Dan kini dirinya sendiri membentuk badan lain selain dirinya yaitu…dirimu?."

" Ya Sehun, itulah pemikiranku."

Sehun diam berpikir akan sesuatu hal, apa yang dikatakan Yixing sebenarnya sudah diluar logikanya. Ia tidak mempersiapkan hal sampai seperti ini. Kim Jae Jin masih hidup? Membayangkan nya saja dia tidak sudi. Apalagi kini harus memikirkannya.

" Yixing, kurasa aku memang harus membangunkan iblis di dirimu." Ucap Sehun

" Sehun..."

" Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, aku tidak mau kalau ternyata apa yang kau pikirkan itu benar."

" Sehun, entah mengapa aku jadi takut."

" Stt… Kau tidak boleh takut. Aku ada disini." Ucap Sehun memeluk Yixing erat.

… **.**

Yixing membaringkan kepalanya di mejanya. Sehun dibelakang mengawasinya seakan-akan sebuah monster akan bangkit dari tubuh Yixing sekali-kali. Junmyeon dan dua Kim nya belum tiba pagi ini. Tadi ia pun sarapan tidak bersama _triple_ Kim. Yixing menduga mereka tengah mendapatkan suatu 'pekerjaan' hingga pagi hari.

" Yixing ah…"

" Ne Minseok." Jawab Yixing

" Kau sakit?." Tanya Minseok memeriksa dahi Yixing

" Tidak, aku hanya mengantuk."

" Apa yang kau lakukan semalaman sampai mengantuk begini?." Omel Minseok

" Membaca dan mencari sesuatu." Ucap Yixing

" Eh Yixing, kau serumah kan dengan kim kim kim itu?."

Yixing membangkitkan kepalanya mendengar suara Minseok yang sangat tertarik dengan _triple_ Kim.

" Ne. Kenapa?."

" Hmm sebenarnya aku malu mau mengatakan ini. Tapiii kan cuma kau yang bisa bantu aku."

" Kenapa?. Kalau bisa ku bantu akan ku bantu." Ucap Yixing

" Boleh tidak aku menginap di rumahmu? Sehariiii saja?." Tanya Minseok

" Ha? Untuk apa?."

" Begini… sebenarnya aku.. aku menyukai Junmyeon, aku hanya ingin lebih dekat saja dengannya." Ucap Minseok malu-malu

" Kau menyukainya?." Hati Yixing sedikit sakit mendengar perkataan Minseok.

" Ne." Jawab Minseok tegas

" Hmm baiklah akan kutanya dulu boleh atau tidak membawa teman ke rumah. Soalnya itu bukan rumahku." Ucap Yixing pelan

" Ne! Aku akan mendoakan supaya boleh. Gomawo Yixing ah muaah." Ucap Minseok sambil mencium pipi Yixing gemas dan pergi.

" Hmm dasar anak itu." Ucap Yixing pelan.

Yixing kembali meletakkan kepalanya di meja, entah apa perasaan nya ini. Dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, tapi semenjak melihat Junmyeon menangis ia merasa Junmyeon masih memiliki hati. Ia masih seorang manusia biasa. Tapi mengapa hatinya tidak rela bila Junmyeon mulai menggunakan hatinya untuk orang lain. Bukankah Irene yang pernah di cium Junmyeon begitu cantik, ataupun Jeonghan yang berwajah keibuan dan disayang Junmyeon walau sebagai adiknya. Atau Minseok namja imut bermata kucing yang sangat ceria. Pasti mereka dapat mengambil hati Junmyeon dengan mudah. Sakithati dirasakan Yixing membayangkan Junmyeon tertawa ataupun bermesraan dengan salah satu dari mereka.

" Yixing kau sakit?." Suara dingin Junmyeon membuat kepala Yixing bangkit melihat.

" Apa pedulimu!." Ucap Yixing sambil keluar kelas

Sampai diluar kelas Yixing baru sadar, untuk apa dia marah kepada Junmyeon. Bahkan Junmyeon tidak ada salah dengannya. Hanya pikirannya saja yang meracuninya untuk membentak Junmyeon. Yixing memukuli kepalanya karena kesal sendiri.

" Yixing! Kau kenapa?." Tanya Junmyeon mengejar Yixing

" J-Junmyeon? Kenapa kau kemari." Ucap Yixing

" Entahlah, kau mau kemana?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Yixing

" Kalau begitu kita ke atas saja lihat salju." Ucap Junmyeon menarik tangan Yixing.

Sungguh ini bukan Junmyeon, Yixing tahu Junmyeon yang dia kenal adalah Junmyeon yang jarang berbicara dengannya, menatapnya sedikit dan selalu dingin. Tapi ini, Junmyeon yang mengajaknya berbicara, bahkan peduli dengan apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Bahkan Junmyeon yang menarik tangan Yixing dengan hangat.

.

.

Keadaan diatas ternyata tidak seperti bayangan Yixing. Yixing mengira akan semakin dingin tetapi tidak begitu ia rasakan. Junmyeon tidak tersenyum layaknya orang yang menyukai pemandangan ini. Tetapi ia menikmati jatuhnya salju kebawah.

" Kau dingin?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Ani. Aku baik-baik saja."

" Tapi pipimu merah." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tidak, memang beginilah pipiku." Ucap Yixing malu

" Kau tadi kenapa marah denganku?." Tanya Junmyeon

" A-Aku tidak marah."

" Jangan berbohong." Junmyeon kini menghadapkan posisi berdirinya ke depan Yixing

" Kau tahu Minseok menyukaimu. Bahkan ia meminta izin untuk menginap dirumah agar dia bisa puas memandangimu." Ucap Yixing

" Undang dia kerumah, kurasa kau butuh kawan."

" Aku butuh kawan atau kau senang dapat fans?." Tanya Yixing sewot

" Kau cemburu?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Tidak!." Ucap Yixing

" Pipimu semakin merah." Ucap Junmyeon kemudian meletakkan tangannya di pipi Yixing

" A-Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Yixing gugup

" Aku yang tidak baik-baik saja." Ucap Junmyeon

Bibir Junmyeon mendarat di bibir Yixing, bibir Junmyeon terasa seperti mint. Mungkin karena permen yang dimakannya atau karena hanya perasaan Yixing saja. Yixing memejamkan matanya menikmati gigitan lembut bibir Junmyeon di bibirnya. Kedua orang itu semakin larut dalam ciuman hangat diantara butiran salju yang turun. Tidak menyadari sepasang mata marah yang menatap keduanya.

" Junmyeon lagi-lagi kau…" Ucap Sehun sambil turun kebawah untuk meredam amarahnya.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menekan mencari nomor seseorang.

" Hallo Hyung.. Aku terima tawaranmu. Asal ingat perjanjian kita." Ucap Sehun kemudian mematikan teleponnya.

 **TBC**

…

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Happy long weekend all**

 **Guest09 Maak sepertinya kau mulai bisa menebak-nebak FF ini hihihi asiiik.. baca n review terus ya mak.. stay healty and love you more xoxo^^**

 **Kimdra chapter 5 memang susah kaka aku mikirnya makanya pas pas body hihihi ^^**

 **Jyuu Makasih kaka udah suka moga awet sampai akhir ya.. haha lagi trend kali pacaran sama brondong hihihi ^^**

 **Guest Masih hidup apa ga ya? Ayoo baca lagi yah next nya sampai END ^^ haha kasihan thehun dibilang amis memang thehun ikan kembung kaka ^^ wkwkkw**

 **YuKillua-Kira jangan-jangan iching pasang pelet hihihihi^^**

 **Yxingbunny wkwkwk fireeee kata papih jumen**

 **Yeojaakoriyah23 hiks hidup ini penuh dengan cubaan hehehe^^**

 **MinieZhang thehun sudah mau jadi sangkuriang kaka^^ hihihi**

 **D'eXcruscius Paripachuka tralaa ternyata buncan adalah kakak sehun wkwk jangan kecewa pemirsa hehehe^^**

 **Pearl Luce tunggu kedatangan team kris hihihi^^**

 **Xiao Yueliang maaf kaka kemarin kosong sehari. Soalnya sibuk beres-beres rumah hiks derita cinderlele wkwkkw^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**SuLay fanfiction Indonesia**

 **The Killers**

 **By**

 **Flying white unicorn**

 **Zhang Yixing * Kim junmyeon**

 **EXO**

 **DLL**

 **Rate M**

 **Don't try this at home/school/'semak-semak'**

 **Wkwk^^**

 **YAOI**

 **Don't plagiat**

 _You'll never fly if you're too scared of the height_

 _You'll never live if you're just too scared to die_

… _.._

Sehun tidak sempat mengenakan jam tangannya ketika mendadak ia dipanggil ke ruangan gelap itu. Waktu terasa sangat lambat, Sehun hanya menggerakkan kakinya antara mengurangi kegugupannya dan membuang waktu yang tidak tahu sudah berjalan berapa lama.

" Lama menunggu?." Tanya suara berat yang baru masuk keruangan gelap itu.

" Tidak master." Jawab Sehun menundukkan matanya.

Pria berumur itu duduk di antara ada ketiadaan cahaya di ruangan itu, Sehun tidak bisa menatap jelas wajahnya. Tapi ia meyakini wajah masternya kini bertambah tua seiring dengan besarnya cucu yang dimilikinya kini.

" Kau tahu apa maksud ku memanggilmu kemari?."

" Tidak, Master." Jawab Sehun pelan

" Kau cukup berani Sehun, mengajak Yixing ke dunia pribadimu."

" Bagaimana Master tahu?." Tanya Sehun seakan-akan bingung

" _Im the eye in the sky.."_

" Apa master percaya padaku?."

" Apa kau percaya dengan dirimu sendiri?." Tanya balik Masternya

Sehun terdiam, kini arah pandangnya menengok ke bawah menatap arah dadanya sendiri tempat dimana hati dan jantungnya berada.

" Kau tahu hanya satu yang bisa di selamatkan jantungmu atau hatimu. Ku harap kau tetap berpegang kepada janji dan sumpahmu."

" Aku pasti menepati janjiku." Ucap Sehun masih menatap dadanya sendiri

" Bagus. Jangan terlalu percaya hatimu Sehun, dia bukan yang mengendalikan tubuhmu. Jika jantungmu berhenti maka berhenti jugalah seluruh organ vitalmu."

" Baik master aku mengerti. Master, Yixing mengira KJ masih hidup."

" Haha anak itu, kurasa dia sedikit memiliki sifat Zhang. Tidak mudah percaya dengan tipu daya si iblis itu."

" Apa kau masih tidak mau berjumpa dengannya?."

" Belum saatnya. Pulanglah, bereskan semuanya. Kurasa sebentar lagi kita akan menerima tamu dari luar."

" Apa tamu itu sekutu kita Master?."

" Siapa yang tahu Sehun, semua orang bisa menjadi sekutu ataupun musuh kita. Tergantung seberapa perlunya dia untuk kita."

Sehun tidak memperpanjang percakapan mereka, dia lebih memilih untuk diam dan memikirkan tindakannya selanjutnya. Ia tidak ingin Yixing dimiliki orang lain, sejujurnya perasaan nya kepada Yixing lebih besar daripada rasa dendam yang ditahannya.

.

.

Selendang kabut putih akibat salju menumpuki sepanjang mata memandang. Satu demi satu langkah perlahan menginjak gundukkan putih itu, membayangkan pijakkan mereka akan menjebloskannya dalam lubang. Yixing memilih menjadi yang terakhir. Ia menunggu hingga Jongin, yang berjalan di depannya berhasil melewatkan tumpukkan salju itu, kemudian mengikuti bekas langkah Jongin.

" Jongin..."

" Jangan mulai bertanya lagi Yixing."

Sebenarnya Yixing ingin mengatakan agar Jongin lebih perlahan, tapi tampaknya cerewetnya dari tadi yang sibuk mempertanyakan kemana mereka akan pergi membuat Jongin jengah akan suaranya.

Junmyeon dan Jongdae yang berjalan di depan beriringan dan saling berbicara. Jongin yang tampak sangat kesal karena hari liburnya dirusak oleh acara pendakian di musim dingin. Padahal Yixing sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang mereka akan datangi ini.

" Ok sampai." Ucap Junmyeon

Jongdae dan Jongin merebahkan tubuh mereka di tempat yang menurut mereka sedikit lebih hangat. Sedangkan Yixing menatap apa yang disebut sampai oleh Junmyeon, hamparan salju dengan pohon-pohon yang tampak besar menjulang keatas.

" Er sampai?." Tanya Yixing

" Kita akan berburu." Ucap Junmyeon mengeluarkan panah dan pisau nya.

" Ok berburu, jadi kalian berburu dan aku akan menunggu disini? Begitu?." Tanya Yixing lebih jelas

" Zzzzz." Seru Jongin tampak kesal

Yixing tidak mengerti mengapa _triple_ Kim itu kini memilih memandangi nya ketimbang menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Kau yang berburu dan aku akan menunggu disini sambil membayangkan hangatnya kasurku di rumah." Ucap Jongin mulai memejamkan mata.

" Kalian bercanda? A-aku tidak bisa beburu, aku tidak pandai." Ucap Yixing

" Ayo.. kita akan berburu bersama." Ucap Junmyeon sambil memberikan tangannya kepada Yixing.

Yixing diam, setidaknya pergi berburu bukanlah sesuatu yang mengerikan. Mereka akan berburu binatang, bukan manusia. Setidaknya itu masih manusiawi, bukankah manusia berawal dari sifat berburu antar mahluk hidup. Yixing menerima tangan Junmyeon dan mengikutinya untuk lebih kedepan meninggalkan Jongin dan Jongdae.

" Kau pikir ini akan berhasil?." Tanya Jongin masih menutup matanya

" Itu harapan kita." Jawab Jongdae yang mengawasi kepergian dua orang itu.

 _Flashback..._

Mata Junmyeon tergiring, melihat kedua orang di depannya yang dengan sorotan matanya mulai mempertanyakan tentang dirinya.

" Duduklah dulu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Kami tidak kesini untuk duduk Junmyeon, apa maksudmu? Kau menciumnya?."

" Jongdae, bahkan kami sudah lebih dari itu."

" _what the fu*k!_ Ingat siapa dia Junmyeon! Dia masih orang asing."

" Jongin jaga bicaramu! Aku tahu aku salah, menempatkan suatu kepastian dalam ketidak pastian."

" Maksudmu?."

" Ya aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Perasaanku pasti. Tapi dia masih seperti kabut, tidak pasti keberadaannya ada atau tidak."

" Junmyeon, kumohon kau untuk mempertimbangkan lagi perasaanmu. Walaupun dia anak kandung ayah tapi dia tetap orang asing buat kita. Kau lupa tentang sumpah kita?."

" Tidak ada orang lain masuk ke dalam kehidupan kita, bukan?. Apakah itu alasannya kau memilih tidak menyukai siapapun Jongdae?."

Yang ditanya diam menunduk.

" Aku hanya mencoba berdiri diatas sumpah kita." Jawab Jongdae

" Dan apa karena itu kau mencoba menutup jati dirimu Jongin? Berhentilah mempergunakan Krystal untuk harga dirimu."

" Hyung! Kenapa kau jadi membahas urusan pribadiku."

" Entahlah, rasanya sudah terlalu lama aku tidak menggunakan hatiku. Orang yang mengajarkanku untuk mengeraskan hati ternyata orang yang sama menciptakan seseorang yang bisa mencairkan perasaanku."

" Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?."

Junmyeon tersenyum atas pertanyaan konyol Jongin.

" Kini dia kelemahanku Jongin."

" Sudah ku bilang kan, dia pasti akan membuat kita hancur!. Apa yang kau mau sekarang?." Tanya Jongdae

" Aku akan membangkitkan Zhang Sooyung dalam dirinya."

" Lalu ayah?."

" Anggap akulah pengkhianat dalam satu kerajaan."

" Junmyeon.."

" Hyung..."

" Aku tahu resikonya dan aku akan siap dengan segala resikonya."

 _Flashback end_

Yixing menatap Junmyeon yang kini sibuk sendiri memantau sesuatu diantara pepohonan, tidak ada yang bergerak tapi Junmyeon terus memandang pohon di depannya.

" Yixing pejamkan matamu, rasakan dan dengar."

Yixing tidak tahu apa dia harus bersikap pura-pura mengerti dengan maksud Junmyeon atau sebaliknya. Tapi mata Junmyeon yang tajam memandangnya seakan percaya Yixing memahami apa yang dia katakan.

Dengan mata terpejam Yixing mencoba merasakan apa yang ada. Bau dingin daun beku, suara angin yang menerbangi salju, suara batuk Jongdae. Sedikit terkejut Yixing bisa mendengar suara batuk Jongdae, padahal jarak mereka sudah jauh, Yixing yakin tadi dia meninggalkan Jongdae dan Jongin di belakang jauh. Pikiran Yixing semakin tajam ke depan, mulai terdengar suara seperti empat kaki yang menapaki gundukkan salju. Yixing membuka matanya.

" Apa yang kau dengar?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Aku mendengar di depan kita ada suara derap langkah kaki hewan. Tidak terlalu besar, sepertinya hewan itu kecil."

Junmyeon tersenyum kecil.

" Lalu apa yang kau rasakan kini?."

Yixing diam, apa dia harus menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon. Dia ingin tidak menjawabnya karena dia malu ingin mengatakannya. Lebih tepatnya lagi dia malu ingin mengakuinya.

" Jawablah, sejujurnya." Ucap Junmyeon

" A-Aku ingin memburunya." Ucap Yixing menatap Junmyeon

" Ok, lihat caraku. Aku yakin kau akan belajar dengan cepat." Ucap Junmyeon

Junmyeon memejamkan matanya, dan menarik _crossbow_ ya dengan mata terpejamnya.

 **Jlep..**

" Tangkaplah buruannya." Ucap Junmyeon menatap Yixing.

Yixing memandangi Junmyeon dengan sedikit aneh. Bagaimana bisa Junmyeon mengatakan dia telah berhasil tanpa melihat ada atau tidaknya buruan disana dan memanahnya dengan mata tertutup.

" Ayo ambil." Ucap Junmyeon lagi

Mau tidak mau Yixing berdiri menuju panah itu melesat, dan tergeletak seekor kelinci hutan dengan panah yang menembus kepalanya.

" Kyaaaak.. Kau kejam! Kalau kau tahu dan bisa memilih lain kali jangan panah kepalanya!." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon tersenyum melihat reaksi Yixing yang menggemaskan itu. Padahal tadi dia sendiri yang ingin memburunya.

" Maaf kebiasaanku." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing terdiam mematung mendengar perkataan Junmyeon, apakah itu berarti selama ini dia sering membunuh orang dengan menembaki kepalanya atau menusuk kepalanya. Yixing tidak ingin membayangkannya.

" Ayo kau mau coba kan?." Ucap Junmyeon

" Kalau tidak?." Ucap Yixing memelas

" Harus." Ucap Junmyeon menyerahkan busurnya.

Busur moderen dengan sedikit tarikan bisa terisi daya yang cukup besar. Yixing sedikit takut-takut memegangnya. Ia pernah melihat ibunya memegang busur seperti ini model yang lebih besar dan lebih terlihat rumit. Yixing mengikuti bagaimana ibunya memegang busur, mencoba terbiasa dengan barang yang ditangannya itu.

" Baik sekarang kita cari lagi sambil kau menguji pendengaranmu." Ucap Junmyeon berangjak dari tempatnya.

Pikiran dan pendengaran Yixing tampaknya tidak mau berkompromi, udara yang dingin semakin membuatnya semakin susah berkonsentrasi. Tampaknya Junmyeon tidak membantunya, ia ikut berhenti ketika Yixing berhenti dan maju jika Yixing maju. Mau tidak mau Yixing mencoba mencari buruannya sendiri.

 **Clek**

Yixing terdiam begitu juga dengan Junmyeon, ia mendengar sesuatu di depan. Berkaki empat dan lebih besar dari kelinci tadi.

" Cobalah." Bisik Junmyeon

Yixing tidak tahu harus menutup matanya seperti Junmyeon atau menajamkan matanya mengikuti arah suara yang ia pantau. Dengan mengeluarkan nafas melalui mulutnya ia membawa mata busur menuju suatu arah. Yixing akhirnya memilih untuk memiringkan kepala dan badannya, dia tidak menutup matanya. Ia mencari posisi dengan telinganya. Dengan satu tangan ia memegang _crossbow_ itu dengan posisi tangan tegak lurus menuju sasaran. Dengan telinga nya Yixing mulai mencoba mencari si buruannya.

 **Plaak**

" Mari kita lihat." Ucap Junmyeon berlari menuju arah buruan Yixing. Yixing mengikuti Junmyeon dan menatap seekor rusa yang sedang di angkat Junmyeon dengan kedua tangannya.

" Ucapkan sekali lagi kau tidak bisa berburu." Ucap Junmyeon tersenyum melihat reaksi Yixing melihat hasil buruannya.

Dengan posisi menunggu Jongdae yang melihat kedatangan Junmyeon dan Yixing segera bangkit, membangunkan Jongin yang disebelahnya sedang mencoba tidur diantara tumpukan salju. Junmyeon masih membawa rusa sedangkan Yixing membawa kelinci hutan kedua nya masih tertancap panah besi dari _crossbow._

" Menunggu lama untuk seekor kelinci? Bagus." Ucap Jongin

" Spesialis rusa Junmyeon? Kali ini rusa sesungguhnya." Ucap Jongdae

" Lanjutkan ocehan kosong kalian. Rusa ini milik Yixing, aku yang menangkap kelinci itu." Ucap Junmyeon dingin

" Apa?!." Teriak Jongdae dan Jongin tidak percaya.

Jongin maju kedepan seakan memeriksa apakah itu rusa asli ataupun tidak, tertancap diantara kedua mata kanan dan kiri atas tulang hidung panah Yixing menembus kepala si rusa.

" Sadis haha.." Ucap Jongin sambil menepuk tangannya senang

" Er Junmyeon apa itu reaksi yang wajar?." Tanya Yixing

" Tidak usah dipikirkan, Jongin memang suka daging rusa." Jawab Junmyeon

" Se-Sebenarnya aku tahu kalian siapa." Ucap Yixing menghentikan tawa Jongin

" Kami siapa?." Tanya Jongdae lagi

" K-Kalian.."

" Pembunuh." Sambung Junmyeon

" Hyung!." Teriak Jongin

" Sehun yang memberitahukan mu?." Tanya Junmyeon lagi

" Ne, aku tidak tahu apa maksud kalian mengajakku berburu, tapi kurasa bukan untuk mencari lauk makan siang kita kan?."

" Hyung, apa-apaan kau ini. Berhenti mengucapkan hal yang seharunya dia tidak tahu." Ucap Jongin

" Lalu dia tahu dari Sehun? Kau suka bila orang yang memiliki kita dipegang Sehun? Kau suka?!."

" Junmyeon tahan emosi, kurasa lebih baik kita pulang. Tidak bagus mencampur adukkan masalah pribadimu bersama Yixing dengan masalah internal kita." Ucap Jongdae

Jongdae menarik bahu Junmyeon untuk terus maju kedepan, Yixing mengetahui hal tentang mereka sebenarnya sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi. Semenjak tahu Yixing dekat dengan Sehun mereka menduga bahwa Yixing telah mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya.

Kecurigaan mereka terhadap Sehun tampaknya terbukti, Sehun sedang mencuci otak Yixing. Walaupun Yixing bukan siapa-siapa bagi mereka tapi mereka sadar bahwa nasib mereka kini di miliki oleh Yixing. Satu hal yang belum diketahui Sehun.

" Tunggu satu lagi, ini sudah menganggu pikiranku. Tapi boleh aku bertanya?." Ucap Yixing menghentikan langkahnya

" Apa?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Er.. daging yang BBQ kemarin. Apa itu.."

" Itu rusa asli. Kami tidak memakan manusia." Ucap Junmyeon

" Oh Syukurlah."

" Kami hanya memotong kepala manusia." Sambung Jongin

" Jongin!." Hardik Junmyeon dan Jongdae

" Haha aku benarkan."

 **...**

Tidak biasanya Sehun yang banyak berbicara dengan Yixing, kini mendadak menjadi pendiam. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah Sehun hanya diam kini di dalam kelas pun ia banyak diam ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Yixing.

" Sehun.. kau sakit?."

" Tidak."

" Lalu kenapa kau diam saja daritadi?."

" Aku tidak apa-apa."

" Mwo? Aku tahu kau marah padaku kan? Pasti karena aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan _triple_ Kim kan?."

Sehun diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yixing.

" Hmm.. Ya sudah aku kembali ke tempat dudukku dulu." Ucap Yixing mengangkat pantatnya dari bangku Jongin

" Tunggu. Jangan pergi dariku." Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Yixing.

" Ne." Jawab Yixing tersenyum

Di pintu kelas tampak Junmyeon dan Jongdae yang baru saja tiba melihat pelukan Sehun untuk Yixing.

" Sabar aja la bro." Ucap Jongin yang baru tiba

" Betul, tahan emosimu." Ucap Jongdae

" Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Junmyeon meyakinkan kedua kawannya.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam kelas, Yixing melihat kedatangan Junmyeon segera melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Ia pun segera pergi menuju tempat duduknya, dan Jongin duduk menggantikan posisi duduk Yixing tadi. Sehun yang sedikit terkejut karena Yixing tiba-tiba melepas pelukkannya hanya terdiam.

" Mau kugantikan pelukannya?." Tanya Jongin usil

" Diam kau." Ucap Sehun

" Haha." Tawa Jongin

Yixing menatap Junmyeon sedikit, entah mengapa dia seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri begitu Junmyeon menatap dia berpelukan dengan Sehun. Bukankah itu suatu yang wajar, Sehun dan dia menjalin hubungan. Sedangkan dia dan Junmyeon tidak. Bahkan Yixing sendiri tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya.

" Kalian sudah datang." Ucap Yixing memulai percakapan

" Ne. Kau pergi terlalu pagi. Tidak sarapan bersama kami."

" Maaf, tadi Sehun mengajakku sarapan diluar sebelum kesekolah." Ucap Yixing

" Oh. Baiklah, setidaknya aku tidak perlu khawatir kau kelaparan." Ucap Junmyeon dingin.

Junmyeon yang kembali dingin walaupun percakapan mereka mengalami kemajuan daripada dulu. Yixing memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan percakapan lagi.

" Yixing, nanti pulang sekolah kerumah lagi ya." Ucap Sehun berbicara dekat telinga Yixing tetapi tidak berbisik.

Junmyeon menatap Sehun tajam, begitu juga Sehun yang lalu pergi dengan senyum sinisnya kepada Junmyeon.

" Apa kau akan pergi?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Mwo? Oh ya." Ucap Yixing merona

" Sepertinya kau betah di rumahnya Sehun, apa dia membawamu ke kamarnya?."

" Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?." Tanya Yixing

" Aku hanya ingin tahu." Ucap Junmyeon dingin

Yixing akhirnya merasa muak sendiri, melihat sikap Junmyeon yang bersikap berusaha tetap dingin padanya tetapi selalu ingin tahu banyak.

" Ne. Dia membawa ku kamarnya dan tidak ada apapun di kamarnya yang bisa kau tanyai." Ucap Yixing emosi

" Bagus." Ucap Junmyeon lalu pergi meninggalkan Yixing dan kelas.

Yixing menatap kepergian Junmyeon yang entah kenapa semakin membuat dirinya kesal sendiri.

" Kenapa dia?." Tanya Jongin yang duduk menggantikan Junmyeon disebelah Yixing

" Mencurigai Sehun." Ucap Yixing kesal

" Curiga?."

" Ne dia tanya apa aku kerumah Sehun itu masuk ke kamarnya jadi aku bilang saja iya dan tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa dicurigai dikamarnya." Jelas Yixing kesal

" Omoo bukan itu maksudnya." Ucap Jongin

" Maksudmu?."

" Hmm kau ini pantas saja mau dengan Sehun rupanya agak kurang.."

 **Plaak**

" Maksudmu agak kurang jongin!."

" Aduh.. duh maksudku itu dia bertanya kau dibawa ke kamarnya apa tidak itu artinya apa kau dan Sehun sudah _you know lah_." Kode Jongin dengan matanya

" _You know lah?_ Maksudmu? Ha! Apa maksudmu itu dimulai dengan S berakhir dengan X?." Tanya Yixing lugu

" Ha itu tahu."

Yixing menutup mulutnya sendiri sedangkan Jongin tertawa bahagia disebelah Yixing.

" Ta-Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa- apa di kamarnya." Ucap Yixing

" Siapa peduli. Yang penting pikiran Junmyeon tentang kamar itu ya berhubungan dengan yang kubilang tadi. Singkatnya sih dia cemburu." Bisik Jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan Yixing.

Junmyeon cemburu padanya. Tetapi seperti tidak mungkin. Pikiran Yixing berkecamuk memikirkan yang baru saja terjadi. Apa dia harus membatalkan janji dengan Sehun, tapi untuk apa. Dia dan Junmyeon tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Apa tidak terlalu jahat untuk Sehun nantinya jika ia juga mempunyai perasaan kepada Junmyeon, sedangkan hubungan mereka masih terjalin.

.

.

Ini kedua kalinya Yixing dibawa ke hutan oleh dua orang yang berbeda, pertama Junmyeon kemarin dengan tak terduga mengajaknya berburu bersama kedua saudara angkatnya. Kini Yixing kembali masuk kehutan bersama Sehun. Tanpa _crossbow_ ataupun senapan. Sehun hanya membawa pisau-pisau kecil yang berbunyi berisik di kantong celananya.

Yixing mengikuti perjalanan Sehun yang semakin jauh dari rumahnya. Tampaknya Sehun sudah hafal mati jalan berliku itu diluar kepalanya, hingga mereka sampai di sebuah lapangan dengan pohon yang berjejer seakan menyerupai prajurit yang menghadang mereka untuk lebih masuk ke dalam hutan.

" Kau lihat pohon itu?." Tanya Sehun

" Ne, pohon berjajar itu?." Tunjuk Yixing memastikan

" Ne, memang agak jauh tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba."

" Coba apa?."

" Ini pegang pisau ini, lemparkan ke arah pohon itu. Belajar dulu menancapkan setelah itu aku akan mengatur titik pusatnya." Ucap Sehun

Yixing yang tidak mengerti hanya terdiam, bagaimana mungkin dia sanggup menancapkan pisau itu di pohon yang jauh. Sekuat apapun tenaga tangannya.

" Cobalah." Ucap Sehun

Yixing mulai melemparkannya dan benar, tidak sampai setengah jarak dari dirinya ke pohon itu pisau itu sudah jatuh.

" Lakukan dengan niat." Ucap Sehun tegas

Yixing mengambil satu pisau lagi dari Sehun dan mencobanya dengan jengkel, mudah sekali Sehun mengatakan dengan niat. Dengan jarak sejauh itu mana mungkin bisa. Yixing mengkonsentrasi emosi dan pikirannya dan melemparkannya lagi.

Tidak lebih baik dari yang pertama, baik Yixing maupun Sehun menghela napas mereka.

" Niat Yixing niatkan!." Ucap Sehun

" Kau coba saja sendiri." Ucap Yixing kesal

Sehun mengambil pisau itu mengkonsentrasikan pikirannya dan melemparkannya.

 **Jep**

Pisau kecil itu tertancap di pohon. Yixing memandang hasil tancapan Sehun dengan kagum, segera ia kondisikan pandangannya karena malu tantangannya di jawab oleh Sehun.

" Coba sekali lagi. Niatkan kau ingin menancap pohon itu." Ucap Sehun

Yixing memandang pohon di depannya dengan tajam, apapun yang dia inginkan hanyalah menacapkan pisau ditangannya itu ke pohon yang lumayan jauh itu. Di mundurkan kakinya sedikit dan ia mulai melemparkannya dengan memposisikan ujung pisaunya dibawah.

 **Jep**

" _That's what I said!."_ Ucap Sehun senang melihat hasil Yixing.

Sehun mengambil pisau-pisau yang dibuang Yixing tadi dan di pohon yang tertancap. Ia menambahkan sebuah tanda merah di pohon itu lumayan kecil, tapi masih terlihat oleh Yixing.

" Lempar ke titik itu Yixing. Aku tahu kau bisa." Ucap Sehun mengebu.

Yixing tidak tahu ucapan Sehun apakah itu sebuah sanjungan atau semangat untuk dirinya, tapi ia merasakan Sehun tidak berbicara dengannya melainkan berbicara sendiri kedirinya. Yixing tidak memikirkan lebih jauh lagi. Ia sendiri kini yakin dengan kemampuannya, ia yakin ia bisa. Entah mengapa mungkin karena pisau lebih ringan dan lebih akrab di tangannya.

 **Jeep..**

Sehun menepuk tangannya dan tertawa melihat hasil bidikan Yixing yang sempurna. Yixing melihat sekali lagi, dia sendiri tidak menyangka akan tepat sasaran seperti itu.

" Benarkah itu?." Tanya Yixing tidak yakin

" Kau memang benar _rienkernasi_ KJ Yixing, taukah kau dia sangat ahli menggunakan pisau." Ucap Sehun

Yixing diam, dia tidak tahu harus bahagia atau sedih mendengar fakta itu. Sehun menyadari kebisuan Yixing kini mendekati Yixing dan menghentikan tawanya. Satu tangannya menyibak anak rambut Yixing yang menari tertiup angin.

" Maafkan aku." Ucap Sehun pelan

" Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, atas perbuatan ayahku kepada keluargamu." Ucap Yixing

" Ani, kau tidak perlu." Ucap sehun sambil mencium bibir Yixing.

Yixing mundur ke belakang, gerakan spontan. Kakinya menyuruhnya menjauh dari ciuman Sehun. Walau hatinya sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia berbuat seperti itu.

" Maaf Sehun." Ucap Yixing cemas melihat reaksi Sehun yang kaget

" Tidak apa, baik kita lanjutkan lagi. Bagaimana kalau kali ini dengan mahluk hidup? Binatang barangkali."

" Tentu! Apa kau pikir manusia?." Ucap Yixing panik

Sehun tersenyum dan berjalan kedepan lagi, Yixing mengikuti dari belakang. Ia tidak tahu apakah Sehun marah atau tidak dengan reaksinya tadi ketika di cium Sehun.

 **Teet teet..**

Suara ponsel Yixing berbunyi, satu nomor tidak dikenali dan asing lagi. Yixing menghentikan langkahnya begitu pula Sehun dengan wajah bertanya.

" Ha-Halo?." Jawab Yixing

" Oh harapanku terlalu tinggi untuk _another ni hao again?."_

Yixing tahu suara ini, suara berat ini milik Kris. Orang yang menghubunginya kemarin secara misterius. Sehun mendekati Yixing, meminta agar Yixing meng _speaker_ kan teleponnya. Yixing menekan tombol _speaker_. Kini suara Kris terdengar lebih jelas dan lantang.

" Kau lagi?." Tanya Yixing

" Lagi? Bahkan kita belum berjumpa _darling."_

Sehun menahan emosinya tetapi wajah dan tangannya menandakan ia siap meninju siapapun itu yang dengan lantang berani memanggil Yixing dengan panggilan sayang.

" Sekarang kau mau apa?."

" Tidak..Tidak bukan aku yang menginginkan sesuatu melainkan kau yang menginginkan sesuatu dariku."

" Apa maksudmu?."

" Kau akan membawa apa yang ku mau. Sedangkan aku, punya sesuatu yang kau inginkan."

" Aku tidak menginginkan apapun darimu." Ucap Yixing

" Oh benarkah. Hmm _by the way how your day darling_?."

" Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Ucap Yixing

" Oh _so rude._ Bagaimana latihanmu bersama Sehun atau sesi berburumu bersama Junmyeon?."

Yixing dan Sehun terdiam, seketika mereka berkeliling seakan mencari sosok laki-laki dengan telepon di telinganya.

" Bagaimana kau tahu?!." Tanya Yixing cemas

" Haha _dont leave false illusions behind i can read your mind.."_

" Bermimpilah!." Ucap Yixing kesal

" Ok sebelum aku menutup percakapan manis kita satu hal yang harus aku katakan padamu _trust your heart Yixing, your process. There's no other way to do it._ Dan salam buat laki-laki yang menguping disebelahmu. _Bye darling."_

Telepon ditutup sepihak dari Kris. Yixing menatap Sehun ketakutan, seakan pria yang bernama Kris bersemayam di badannya. Mengetahui apapun yang dilakukannya.

" Tenanglah.. ada aku." Ucap Sehun mendekap Yixing sambil berpikir keras.

" Apa aku harus memberitahu _triple_ Kim juga tentang Kris? Dia mengetahui apa yang kami lakukan juga." Ucap Yixing khawatir

" Tidak, jangan beritahu mereka. Mereka _paranoid_ akut tentang hal seperti ini." Ucap Sehun memberi alasan.

Musuh ataupun lawan tidaklah diketahui sampai ia keluar menjumpai mereka. Begitu pemikiran Sehun. Ia berharap pria tahu segalanya itu berada di pihaknya. Keuntungan baginya _triple_ Kim tidak mengetahui sosok Kris yang menghubungi Yixing.

 **TBC**

 **...**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

Mianhe baru sempat upload lagi nyeri PMS dari kemarin huaa T.T

Otakku seketika berhenti oleh kesakitan ini hiks T.T

 **D'eXrusius Paripachuka wkwkwk bisa aja^^ iya mau membolak balik pasangan nih disini wkwkwk**

 **MinieZhang wkwkwk jumen menang banyak kaka^^**

 **Guest09 huaa maaak lagi nyeri peyuut ku mak hiks maaf baru bisa upload T.T**

 **YuKillua-Kira cemburu, dendam semua nya ada disini kaka ayoo baca terus ya kaka ud mo tamat kok semoga hihihi ^^**

 **Yxingbunny wkwkkw thehun ga mau jomblo kaka berikan thehun kekasih**

 **Pearl Luce masih belum terjawab rupanya di chap ini hmm**

 **Guest huaa thehun bukan ikan kembung kaka thehun ga amiis kaka hihihi. Makasih ya ud nungguin terus hiks menangos**

 **Angsongsaenim hihihi namanya juga SuLay shipper neng hihihi**

 **Chensingmachine masih banyak ke abu abuan dalam FF ini sama kyk abu-abu authornya yg masih nyeri-nyeri perutnya hiks hiks**

 **Poppyfajar260801 hihihi aku juga tidak tega kaka hihihihi ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**SuLay fanfiction Indonesia**

 **The Killers**

 **By**

 **Flying white unicorn**

 **Zhang Yixing * Kim junmyeon**

 **EXO**

 **DLL**

 **Rate M**

 **Don't try this at home/school/'semak-semak'**

 **Wkwk^^**

 **YAOI**

 **Don't plagiat**

 _You'll never fly if you're too scared of the height_

 _You'll never live if you're just too scared to die_

… _.._

 _For your love_

 _I will take the sun from the sky_

 _I will steal the moon from the night_

 _I will climb any mountain_

 _And I will never let you go_

Dengan langkah perlahan Yixing masuk ke dalam rumah suram itu, keadaan bawah yang dingin dan menyeramkan di abaikan oleh Yixing. Bagi Yixing lebih menakutkan ketika naik ke atas melewati enam pintu kamar untuk menuju kamarnya di paling ujung. Bukannya dia takut pulang terlambat, tentunya dia berpikir _triple_ Kim yang sering melakukan aktivitas malam hari tidak terlalu memperdulikan tentang jam malam. Tapi mengingat ia menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun, orang yang paling dihindari dan dibenci _triple_ Kim lebih baik jika dia tidak diketahui baru pulang tengah malam begini.

" Baru pulang?."

" Kyaa.. kau mengagetkanku."

Junmyeon melihat jam ditangan nya, dan melirik Yixing kembali dengan mata dinginnya.

" Sudah tengah malam. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai malam begini."

" Er.. Aku berburu dan mengobrol. Dan kami mengobrol di ruang santai bersama Luhan juga!." Ucap Yixing kuat

" Ketagihan menembak kepala binatang? Atau Sehun mengajarkanmu sesuatu?."

" Ti-Tidak, kami hanya berolahraga. Dan itu sangat menyenangkan."

" Benarkah?."

" Ya tentu saja. Dan sekali lagi aku tidak melakukan apapun di kamar Sehun." Ucap Yixing keras seakan menegaskan suatu hal.

Junmyeon diam, Tubuh Yixing terasa gelisah. Ia tidak tahu mengapa hal itu penting dijelaskan kepada Junmyeon. Tapi dia ingin Junmyeon tahu jika dia tidak melakukan hal apapun bersama Sehun.

" Baguslah, karena aku tidak suka melihat kau bersamanya." Ucap Junmyeon

Masih dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak bibir Junmyeon sudah berada di bibir Yixing, tubuh Yixing diam seakan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Bibir Junmyeon mulai mengigit lembut bibir Yixing mengajaknya bergulat dalam ciuman yang dalam. Mata Yixing terpejam meresapi apa yang dilakukan Junmyeon pada bibirnya. Junmyeon menghentikan ciumannya. Yixing sedikit jengkel, kenapa Junmyeon menghentikan padahal tubuhnya menginginkan lebih dari itu. Junmyeon tersenyum dalam sorot matanya yang dingin.

" Bagaimana kalau kau ku undang ke kamarku?." Ucap Junmyeon

" Benarkah?." Tanya Yixing memastikan

Junmyeon menangguk dan menarik tangan Yixing untuk masuk ke kamarnya, tempat paling pribadi dan _privasy_ untuk Junmyeon. Yixing tidak menduga melihat kamar Junmyeon yang bernuansa coklat. Harum badan Junmyeon tercium jelas, Yixing suka aroma ini walau dia tidak tahu aroma apakah itu. Kamar Junmyeon sangat rapi untuk ukuran pria, bahkan Yixing sedikit malu mengingat kemarin Junmyeon masuk kamarnya yang berantakan.

Memang sengaja malam itu Junmyeon tidak tidur duluan ataupun pergi untuk melakukan aktivitas malamnya. Ia lebih memilih menyuruh Jongdae dan Jongin untuk membereskan pekerjaan mereka malam itu, dan diam menunggu Yixing yang belum pulang dari rumah Sehun. Junmyeon menatap jam pasir yang terletak di mejanya, waktu seakan lebih bisa dihargai jika ia tidak tertulis dengan angka.

Junmyeon tidak tahu, mengapa perasaannya sangat kalut mengingat Yixing bersama Sehun. Walaupun apa yang dikatakan Jongdae dan Jongin itu benar, Yixing tetap seorang yang asing untuk mereka. Sosok yang seharusnya dihindarinya ataupun diawasinya karena dia menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu saingan terbesar mereka. Pasar pembunuh bayaran merupakan pasar yang tidak hanya bergerak atas order dan jasa. Butuh keahlian dan kemampuan untuk bertahan dalam pasar itu.

Apa yang di ajarkan oleh Kim Jae Jin adalah semua yang terbaik bagi kedua hal penting untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Mereka tidak pernah menggunakan hati mereka, merasa kasihan karena jiwa yang akan mereka ambil ataupun keraguan untuk membunuh di depan orang yang dicintai si korban. Tidak pernah masuk dalam kamus _triple_ Kim.

Jongdae adalah pembunuh paling sadis, membunuh di depan orang yang disayang korbannya ataupun di depan keluarga si korban menjadi ketagihan untukknya. Jongin lebih menjadi pembunuh yang senang bermain-main dahulu dengan buruannya. Menyiksanya sebelum menghabisi nyawanya menjadi kesenangan untuk dirinya sendiri. Lain dengan Junmyeon yang lebih senang menyelesaikan dengan cepat dan tanpa melihat si korban. Junmyeon terkenal sebagai pembunuh tanpa bayangan. Ia mampu menembak dengan jitu dengan jarak yang sangat jauh dari korbannya. Ataupun dia lebih senang menusukkan pisau ke kepala si korban dengan lemparan berpuluh meter jauhnya. Junmyeon tidak pernah meleset walaupun dia tidak melihat si korban. Ia bertindak sama seperti si pembunuh adiknya. Yang sampai sekarang tidak diketahui siapa dia, orang yang tanpa bisa dilihat mampu menembak tepat di kepala adiknya. Seseorang yang menunggunya di taman untuk menagih janji _ice cream_ darinya.

Perlahan Junmyeon mendengar suara sepasang kaki masuk ke dalam rumah, ya telinga nya yang sangat kuat karena pelatihannya selama ini bersama Kim Jae Jin sedikit memberi keuntungan untuknya. Ia mendengar suara kaki Yixing yang mencoba naik ke atas tanpa ketahuan oleh _triple_ Kim. Junmyeon diam di pintu kamarnya, mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk berjumpa ataupun membiarkan Yixing melewati kamarnya dan masuk ke kamarnya, kemudian esoknya ia kembali menyaksikan Yixing di pelukan Sehun. Tangan Junmyeon mengeras mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Ia memilih untuk membuka kamarnya dan berjuang untuk mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya.

Junmyeon melirik Yixing yang menatap kagum kamarnya. Entah kenapa ekspresi wajah Yixing terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan untuknya.

" Kau suka kamarku?." Tanya Junmyeon yang duduk di ujung kasurnya

" Ne, harum dan rapi." Ucap Yixing malu-malu

" Sini." Panggil Junmyeon

Yixing maju kedepan dan duduk di samping Junmyeon, kasur Junmyeon sama empuknya dengan miliknya, ukurannya pun sama besar. Disamping tempat tidurnya terdapat meja dan jam pasir menghiasi meja kecil itu.

" Mana kau lebih sukai kamar Sehun atau kamarku?." Tanya Junmyeon kekanak-kanakan

Yixing melongo mendengar pertanyaan Junmyeon, dia tidak menyangka seorang Junmyeon yang dingin dan kaku itu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat _childish_. Benarkah perkataan Jongin tadi pagi, bahwa Junmyeon cemburu padanya. Yixing mengejap-ngejapkan matanya. Ia merindukan lanjutan ciuman tadi. Ciuman mint milik Junmyeon. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga ia hanya memikirkan bibir Junmyeon disaat seperti ini.

" Er.. Aku suka kamarmu." Ucap Yixing merona

Junmyeon mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Yixing, tubuh Yixing seketika bergetar merasakan nafas Junmyeon yang semakin mendekat.

" Kalau begitu pindahlah kesini. Menemaniku setiap hari." Ucap Junmyeon

Bukan sebuah jawaban yang di inginkan Junmyeon, kini bibir Junmyeon menarik bibir Yixing kembali. Mengajaknya bercumbu dalam perasaan takut kehilangannya. Yixing sudah lupa dirinya masih menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, kini yang dilakukannya menerima ciuman dari Junmyeon dan menikmatinya.

" Euugh.." Desah Yixing yang lolos keluar dari mulutnya

Salahkan desah Yixing yang kini membawanya dalam posisi dibawah rangkulan Junmyeon. Junmyeon masih mencium bibirnya tetapi posisinya sudah berganti di atas Yixing. Kepala dan tubuh Yixing seakan ringan berada menyender di kasur Junmyeon. Wangi tubuh Junmyeon seakan terserap oleh sprei, kasur bahkan selimut yang berada disana.

Junmyeon perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing baju Yixing, menyentuh badannya dengan lembut dan mulai mencium lehernya dengan perlahan.

 _Boleh semuanya asalkan jangan leher!._ Jerit Yixing dalam hati.

Tubuhnya sudah menggelepar hebat, terasa geli ketika Junmyeon mencium lehernya bertubi-tubi. Menjilatinya hingga basah dan menarik isapan di lehernya.

" Euggh Junmyeeon.."

Dan benar jangan salahkan Junmyeon sekali lagi, salahkan lah desahan nakal Yixing yang kini semakin membangkitkan hasrat Junmyeon kepadanya. Junmyeon mulai membuka bajunya sendiri dan membuka kancing celana Yixing. Menurunkan _ziper_ Yixing sambil menggesekkan kedua junior mereka. Ciuman Junmyeon sudah beralih ke dada Yixing. Menghisap kedua puting Yixing yang mengeras sambil memainkan lidahnya disana.

Yixing merasakan perbedaan perlakuan Junmyeon terhadap malam pertama mereka dahulu. Jika dulu Junmyeon tampak menikmatinya sendirian, kini desahan Yixing lah yang dicari Junmyeon.

" Apa kau siap?." Tanya Junmyeon menatap mata Yixing

Yixing mungkin beranggapan dirinya adalah jalang kini karena menginginkan Junmyeon tapi masih berstatus bersama Sehun. Hanya anggukan yang diberikan Yixing dan selanjutnya semua pikiran negatif Yixing hilang bersama ciuman bertubi-tubi dari Junmyeon lagi.

Yixing menatap perut dan otot Junmyeon yang terbentuk indah, ia menyadari bahwa Junmyeon lebih terlihat menarik jika ia tidak mengenakan sehelai benang ditubuhnya seperti ini. Ia jauh tampak lebih hangat daripada Junmyeon yang biasanya.

" Aach eughh... pelan-pelan." Ucap Yixing menahan perut Junmyeon

Junmyeon berhenti sebentar kemudian melanjutkan lagi usahanya, Yixing menahan dan seketika tubuhnya merasakan remuk dan nikmat sekaligus. Ada yang masuk dibawah sana, tidak dapat dijelaskan betapa tubuhnya seakan mengajaknya pergi melayang. Yang diketahuinya Junmyeon diatasnya juga merasakan kenikmatan yang sama dengannya.

" Euughh.. Junmyeeeon..Aaach.."

" Tahan.. Nikmatilah.. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.."

" Aach.."

Hanya desahan yang mampu Yixing berikan sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan cinta Junmyeon pertama kalinya untuknya. Seharusnya lebih romantis dan lebih etis jika dengan setangkai bunga ataupun dibawah rindangan pohon maple. Tapi tidak ada yang lebih indah dibanding apa yang sekarang tengah dirasakan Yixing atas perbuatan Junmyeon pada tubuhnya.

" Aach Junmyeeeon akuu tidaak tahan lahgii aaachh.."

Yixing menyeburkan cariannya ditubuh Junmyeon, dan tampaknya Junmyeon tidak masalah dengan perutnya yang penuh cairan lengket itu. Ia terus memaju mudurkan pinggulnya sambil mnciumi kaki Yixing yang diangkatnya.

" Eeuughh..." Desah Junmyeon akhirnya

Ia berhenti sejenak, menatap Yixing dengan bola mata nya yang dingin. Kemudian menciumi bibir Yixing seakan berterimakasih atas malam itu.

" Tidurlah pasti kau lelah." Ucap Junmyeon yang membaringkan tubuhnya kini disebelah Yixing sambil memeluknya dalam kehangatan tubuhnya.

 _Terimakasih tuan es, karena kau sudi membagi kehangatan tubuhmu._

 _Terimakasih Yixing, kau telah mencairkan es dalam diriku._

 **...**

Sepanjang sekolah ini Yixing tersenyum mengingat semalaman dirinya di dekap dalam pelukan hangat Junmyeon. Perasaan nya yang berbunga-bunga membuat dirinya lupa sedang berada di kelas. Minseok melihat ekspresi wajah Yixing dengan aneh, Yixing yang sudah seperti kerasukan hantu perawan itu terlihat sangat lucu dengan bibirnya yang tersenyum dan pipi yang merona.

" Ehem ehem sedang bahagia nih?." Ucap Minseok

" Hehe engga kok. Biasa saja."

" Hmm tidak mengaku. Kenapa? Sehun memberikanmu hadiah?." Tanya Minseok ingin tahu

Seketika senyum di bibir Yixing hilang, ia memandang Sehun yang sedang jengkel karena dipermainkan oleh Jongin yang duduk disebelahnya. Wajah imut Sehun yang menahan kesal terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Yixing merasa tidak tega melihat wajah bayi Sehun, ia tahu ia sudah mengkhianati Sehun. Tapi ia tidak sanggup untuk berterus terang pada Sehun tentang perasaannya.

" Malah ngelamun." Kaget Minseok

Yixing tersenyum melihat Minseok yang memandanginya dengan pandangan curiga.

" Eh nanti siang pulang sekolah aku kerumah mu yah?." Ucap Minseok manja

" Kenapa?." Tanya Yixing

" Ah kau pelit, kan sudah kubilang aku mau main kerumahmu. Aku mau memandangi Junmyeon sepuasnya." Ucap Minseok

Yixing membaringkan kepalanya, ia lupa bahwa orang di depannya itu sedang tergila-gila dengan laki-laki yang membuatnya berbunga-bunga itu.

" Mainlah, Junmyeon mengundangmu untuk datang kerumah." Ucap Yixing

" _Yippie!_ Mungkin Junmyeon menerima perasaanku. Apa nanti kau pulang dengannya? Aku ikut yah." Ucap Minseok

" Ne." Jawab Yixing

Kemudian Minseok memeluk Yixing erat dengan bahagia. Yixing hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan rekan sekelasnya itu. Walaupun dia baru mengenal Minseok entah mengapa dia sudah akrab dengannya.

.

Setelah Yixing mengatakan akan pulang bersama Junmyeon dan Minseok kepada Sehun, mereka pun kini masuk ke dalam mobil Junmyeon. Sehun masih memandang Yixing dan Junmyeon dengan tatapan curiga. Tetapi melihat di belakang ada Minseok dan Jongdae, Sehun pun kembali ke mobilnya dan pergi.

Jongdae dan Minseok berada di belakang, sedangkan Yixing disebelah Junmyeon. Seperti biasa baik Junmyeon ataupun Minseok mereka tidak berbicara sepanjang jalan. Berbeda dengan Minseok yang sangat berisik berbicara dan bernyanyi. Yixing hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu yang membuat Jongdae disebelahnya menepi ke pintu mobil dan menutup telinga dengan tangannya mengharapkan dia tidak mendengar suara Minseok yang berisik.

" Ya Ya Ya bisa diam tidak sih." Ucap Jongdae yang akhirnya emosinya tak tertahan lagi

" Siapa yang berisik? Sudah kubilang kan matikan saja MP3 mobilmu itu Junmyeon berisik. Aku kan bisa menyanyi hemat aki hemat bensin." Ucap Minseok

" Yang berisik itu kau." Ucap Jongdae tidak sabar

" Aku? Berisik? Wajarkan aku punya mulut untuk berbicara. Kau itu punya mulut tapi jarang di gunakan. Itu namanya menyia-nyiakan ciptaan Tuhan." Ceramah Minseok

" Anak ini. Junmyeon! Kenapa kau bisa membawa dia di mobilmu?." Ucap Jongdae marah

" Yixing mengajaknya, lagipula Yixing juga butuh kawan." Ucap Junmyeon

" Apa? Kawan? Hal bodoh apalagi yang merasuki kehidupan kita." Ucap Jongdae kesal

" Sudah jangan marah-marah. Kau mau _request_ lagu apa?." Tanya Minseok lugu

Yixing dan Junmyeon tersenyum melihat kedua orang dibelakang mereka, Jongdae yang tampaknya menunjukkan ekspresi terseram nya tidak mempan untuk membuat Minseok diam.

.

.

Minseok menatap kediaman Kim dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka, ekspresinya sangat menggemaskan untuk pria seumuran dirinya. Jongdae pergi duluan ke atas menuju kamarnya tidak memperdulikan Minseok dengan gaya kampungannya itu. Junmyeon tersenyum pada Yixing, kemudian dia juga menuju ke atas ke kamarnya. Yixing yang merona akibat senyuman Junmyeon hanya diam menunggu Minseok selesai mengaggumi rumah Kim.

" Hoaa kau tinggal di istana Yixing." Ucap Minseok

" Ayo naik ke atas, kamarku diatas." Ucap Yixing

" Kalau lurus ke belakang?." Tanya Minseok ingin tahu

" Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah kesana. Tempatku hanya di kamar ataupun di meja makan."

Ucap Yixing

" Wah aku ingin menjelajahi rumah ini. Ayoo Yixing."

Ajak Minseok

Yixing tidak tahu apakah itu ide yang bagus atau tidak, Yixing memang tidak pernah mempunyai niat untuk menjelajahi rumah Kim yang besar itu. Ia hanya pernah ke samping rumah yang terdapat kolam renang untuk pesta BBQ selain itu dia tidak tahu apa saja yang dimiliki rumah ini.

Minseok sudah maju duluan semakin jauh memasuki rumah, Yixing akhirnya ikutan melihat-lihat rumah yang sudah hampir dua bulan ini di tinggalinya. Rumah dengan penuh ukiran dan dan ruangan. Minseok selalu ingin membuka pintu-pintu yang di lewatinya, tetapi ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena ruangan-ruangan itu di kunci.

" Yixing lihat, pintu ini sangat tinggi dan megah, kira-kira ini ruangan apa ya?." Tanya Minseok penasaran

" Entahlah, tapi perasaanku tidak enak. Minseok ayo kita kembali ke depan. Disini gelap aku takut."

" Mwo? Kenapa takut inikan rumahmu juga. Kau tinggal disini kan?." Ucap Minseok

" Ne tapi entahlah aku hanya tidak nyaman. Ayo kita kembali..."

" Kalian mau kemana?." Tanya suara dingin

" J-Junmyeon..." Yixing mengatur napasnya karena kaget

" Lebih baik kalian kembali ke depan, jangan terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam. Nanti kalian hilang." Ucap Junmyeon

Entah itu hanya untuk menakut-nakuti Yixing dan Minseok ataupun tidak. Yang pasti Yixing dan Minseok langsung kembali menuju ke depan untuk naik ke atas menuju kamar Yixing.

" Yixing rumah mu ini aneh. Seperti rumah hantu." Ucap Minseok membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur Yixing

 **Tok tok tok**

Pintu kamar Yixing berbunyi, Yixing membukakan pintunya dan menjumpai Junmyeon kembali.

" Lebih baik bertiga di dalam kamar daripada hanya berdua." Ucap Junmyeon masuk ke dalam

Yixing kaget melihat Junmyeon yang langsung duduk di sofa kamar Yixing, ia membawa sebuah buku dan membaca disana seperti tidak ada kejadian apapun. Baik Minseok ataupun Yixing hanya diam mengangkat bahu melihat Junmyeon yang asik dengan bacaannya.

Yixing dan Minseok asik bercerita, tertawa dan sekali-kali saling balas pukul dengan bantal. Junmyeon sesekali memperhatikan mereka berdua kemudian larut kembali ke bukunya.

" Sudah malam, aku mau pulang saja." Ucap Minseok

" Ne, kau tidak menginap?." Tanya Yixing yang langsung di lirik oleh Junmyeon tajam

" Tidak, aku belum minta izin dengan orang rumahku. Jumyeon aku pulang dulu yah." Ucap Minseok

Junmyeon menghentikan aktivitas membacanya dan memberikan sedikit senyuman untuk Minseok.

" Sudah tidak usah diantar, aku tahu kau capek melayaniku seharian ini. _Bye bye_ jumpa besok di sekolah." Ucap Minseok

Minseok keluar kamar Yixing dan menatap sekeliling rumah yang suram, bulu kuduknya sedikit merinding. Ia paling benci tugas ini. Karena ia sangat percaya bahwa hantu itu ada, maka ia sangat takut dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dikeluarkan dengan cepat sebuah alat dan ia memasangkannya di sebuah pot berdekatan dengan posisi kamar berderet _triple_ Kim dan Yixing.

 _Kalau ketahuan habis riwayatku, mianhe Yixing_. Ucap Minseok dalam hati.

Ia pun cepat pergi meninggalkan rumah itu, rasanya ia tidak ingin lagi masuk kedalam rumah yang menyeramkan itu.

Yixing membereskan kasurnya, Junmyeon masih duduk di sofanya dengan bacaannya. Tidak memperdulikan Yixing yang melihatnya sambil menyeret-nyeret selimutnya.

" Sudah malam." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon menutup buku bacaanya dan memandangi Yixing, Yixing yang salah tingkah dipandangi Junmyeon kini menginjak-injak selimutnya.

" Ayo." Ajak Junmyeon

" Ayo?." Ulang Yixing

" Kau kan sekarang tidur di kamarku." Ucap Junmyeon

Sukses membuat seluruh wajah Yixing memerah, apakah yang diucapkan Junmyeon kemarin itu memang benar bukan hanya sekedar ucapan kosong saja.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yixing, Junmyeon menarik tangan Yixing untuk mengikutinya menuju kamarnya. Ia tahu perasaannya berbalas walau Yixing masih menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain.

 **...**

Musim dingin telah selesai, kini berganti musim semi yang merupakan peralihan antara musim dingin ke musim panas. Bunga-bunga kembali bermekaran, harum bunga di depan halaman kediaman Kim terbang hingga ke hidung Yixing. Yixing tersenyum hati dan harinya bermekaran seperti bunga yang tengah menari ditiup angin di depannnya. Sebelahnya Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan setengah jijik karena Yixing senyum-senyum sendirian.

" Kau kenapa?."

" Senyum saja. Gak boleh?." Tanya Yixing dan meninggalkan Jongin menuju mobil Junmyeon

" Dasar aneh." Gumam Jongin

 _Yes i remember_

 _All the things that we shared_

 _All the wishes we made_

 _Upon the roof at dawn_

Bagaikan ada melodi yang bermain di hati Yixing, berada di sebelah Junmyeon di mobil membuat Yixing semakin bahagia. Junmyeon tidak bersemu apalagi tersenyum memandang Yixing, tetapi satu tangannya kini menggenggam tangan Yixing kuat. Seakan menahan Yixing yang sudah akan terbang ke awan karena perbuatan-perbuatannya semalam.

Jongdae masuk ke dalam mobil Junmyeon, begitu juga Jongin yang memilih masuk ke dalam mobil Junmyeon daripada pergi sendiri dengan mobilnya seperti biasa. Yixing menarik tangannya dari genggaman Junmyeon setelah mendapat reaksi dingin dari Jongdae yang menatap tangan mereka yang bertautan itu.

" Kenapa kalian disini?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Bolehkan? Bensin mahal aku malas bawa mobil sendiri. Lagian tujuan kita juga sama." Ucap Jongin seenaknya

Baik Jongdae ataupun Jongin tampaknya sudah mengetahui tentang hubungan Junmyeon dan Yixing yang semakin intim. Berawal dari kepulangan Jongdae dengan masker diwajahnya yang penuh dengan lumuran darah itu dan Jongin yang pulang dengan membawa sejumput rambut pirang di tangannya.

" Lucu kan rambutnya? Tadinya aku mau membawa bola matanya tapi kukira rambutnya lebih menarik." Ucap Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae yang tidak terucap

Merekapun naik ke atas menuju ruangan milik mereka masing-masing untuk membersihkan diri sebelum masuk ke kamar mereka, tetapi langkah mereka terhenti dengan adanya suara desahan yang muncul dari kamar Junmyeon.

" _what the fu*k!_ Kamar kita kan kedap suara! Kenapa suara menjijikan itu sampai bisa keluar?." Tanya Jongin histeris

" Itu tandanya suara mereka terlalu besar untuk bisa teredam." Ucap Jongdae dingin

Kemudian mereka mencoba mengabaikan suara-suara _sialan_ yang membuat malam-malam mereka lebih berat dari pekerjaan membunuh mereka tadi.

Junmyeon memilih tidak menanggapi perkataan Jongin, ia menjalankan mobilnya dengan santai. Belum keluar mobilnya dari perkarangan rumah mereka, mobil Sehun masuk ke dalam. Junmyeon menghentikan mobilnya, ada keinginan ia untuk terus jalan membawa Yixing dan meninggalkan Sehun. Lagipula Yixing sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya, ia tidak ingin melihat Yixing dibawa Sehun.

" Jalan saja _bro._ " Ucap Jongin

Yixing juga diam, ia tidak tahu hatinya harus mendukung perkataan Jongin ataupun meminta Junmyeon untuk membiarkannya dibawa Sehun. Bukannya hanya meninggalkan Sehun tidak berarti apa-apa, apa yang mereka lakukan berdua, jelas sudah mengkhianati hubungan Yixing dan Sehun.

" Biar aku keluar Junmyeon." Ucap Yixing

Ada guratan kecewa di wajah Junmyeon mendengar perkataan Yixing, rasanya ia ingin menekan gas dan membawa Yixing pergi menjauh dari Sehun. Tapi permintaan Yixing membekukan otot kakinya. Jongdae dan Jongin terdiam, mereka lebih memilih tidak mencampuri urusan Junmyeon dan Yixing. Toh Junmyeon sendiri sudah memahami posisinya, ia akan terluka dan itu pasti. Salahkan Junmyeon yang memilih menggunakan hatinya kembali untuk menjadi kelemahannya.

" Biar aku selesaikan dulu dengannya." Ucap Yixing

 **Plok plok plok**

Suara tepukan Jongin mengisi kebisuan dalam mobil Junmyeon, Jongdae tertawa sinis melihat sikap Yixing yang dewasa. Guratan kekecewaan dalam wajah Junmyeon terganti dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

" Kita berjumpa lagi disekolah nanti." Ucap Junmyeon

Kata selesaikan dari Yixing merupakan sebuah pegangan untuk dirinya nanti. Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari mobil Junmyeon untuk menuju mobil Sehun.

Mobil Junmyeon pergi lebih dahulu, Sehun menatap kepergian mobil Junmyeon dengan kepala Jongin dibelakangnya sibuk menjulurkan lidahnya seperti kanak-kanak yang berjumpa dengan musuhnya. Sungguh tidak ada yang akan menyangka betapa sadisnya Jongin dengan wajah dan sikap kekanak-kanakannya itu. Dalam hati Sehun memuji betapa pintar nya KJ membangun sisi kejam di diri anak-anak asuhnya sementara mereka memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang dengan pekerjaan mereka.

" Pagi." Sapa Sehun

" Pagi, Sehun ada yang mau kubicarakan." Ucap Yixing

" Ok kita berbicara sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah. Hari ini aku agak telat menjemputmu hampir saja kau dibawa pergi mereka."

" Mereka juga mau ke sekolah Sehun. Bukan membawaku pergi." Ucap Yixing

" Bagiku itu sama saja membawamu pergi dariku." Ucap Sehun

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dengan santai, ia menyalakan lagu yang pelan di pagi musim semi ini.

" Sehun, aku.. aku ingin jujur padamu." Ucap Yixing

" Tentang apa?." Ucap Sehun tajam

Sehun tahu pembicaraan Yixing tentu tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan tentang diri Yixing sendiri.

" Aku.. Aku mau minta maaf padamu. Sepertinya.. Tidak maksudku.. Aku telah jatuh cinta dengan Junmyeon." Ucap Yixing pelan

Tidak ada ekspresi apapun dari Sehun, ia tetap menjalankan mobilnya dengan tenang. Tapi hal itu semakin membuat Yixing risau.

" Sehun... Aku tahu aku salah. Aku mengkhianatimu..."

" Tidak ada yang bisa mengkhianatiku Yixing." Ucap Sehun datar

Jantung Yixing berdegup kencang, dia lupa bukan hanya _triple_ Kim lah pembunuh bayaran. Sehun juga sama seperti mereka. Bahkan Yixing baru menyadari bahwa dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana Sehun. Mereka selalu bercerita tentang hal lain _triple_ Kim, KJ, cara memburu. Tapi Yixing tidak tahu bagaimana Sehun.

" Sehun maafkan aku. Tapi kurasa kita masih bisa berteman..."

" Apa kau tidak mengerti perkataanku? Aku tidak akan pernah di khianati. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!." Ucap Sehun kemudian memukul kepala Yixing. Yixing yang tidak menduga akan mendapat serangan dari Sehun kini terdiam pingsan disebelah Sehun.

" Kalau bukan aku yang memilikimu maka tidak ada. Lebih baik kau lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Hanya aku yang bisa memilikimu Yixing." Ucap Sehun membelai pipi Yixing dengan lembut.

 **TBC**

 **...**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Di IG lagi rame soal MEME yang recehin anak Kpop**

 **Haha lucu n ga dewasa banget kalau menurut aku**

 **MEME yang dibuat yang mengaku laki-laki dan sepertinya sudah cukup usia untuk bekerja dengan layak dan menikah malah ngebully komunitas yang isinya kebanyakan perempuan n masih belia.**

 **Duh mas-mas daripada kamu ngebully cewek gara-gara kesukaan mereka mending kamu urus masalah kamu atau kamu ga punya masalah? Nonton Tv deh banyak banget yg bisa kamu kepoin daripada sekedar recehin anak Kpop**

 **Kamu laki-laki loh mas masa ga malu?**

 **Aduh padahal dia juga ga baca FF aku kalik ya tapi akunya malah nasehatin dia disini hihi yah biarlah...**

 **Angsongsaenim: maaf ya semoga chap ini bisa mengobati luka kemarin hiks hiks**

 **Guest06 hihi makasih maak.. aku udah ga sakit lagi mak, tinggal emo emo nya aja hihih ^^ Yixing ku sayang semoga dia menjadi kedua nya yah mak.. love you maaak**

 **Yeojaakoriya23 hiks hiks mianhe T.T**

 **MinieZhang wkwkwk iching kan lugu kaka ^^ aaa sehun mau dibawa kemana hubunganmu ini**

 **YuKillua-Kira hiks belum END kok tapi menuju kesana. Semua FF pasti menuju end beb. Karna ini FF bukan tukang bubur hihihi^^**

 **WuYira hihihi maaf kemarin sempat pending**

 **Guest siip ud diputusin nih tapi sehun ga terima kaka T.T**

 **Pearl Luce boleeh pendukung kris.. tapi mianhe kris nya belum muncul di chap ini hiks hiks**

 **D'eXcrusius Paripachuka hiks iy T.T ada dong namanya juga koriyaah duyung, alien, sinyal semua ada hihihihi**

 **ChanExo640 annyeong kaka^^ nantikan kedatangan Kris, yang masih abu-abu di pihak manakah dirinya hihihi ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**SuLay fanfiction Indonesia**

 **The Killers**

 **By**

 **Flying white unicorn**

 **Zhang Yixing * Kim junmyeon**

 **EXO**

 **DLL**

 **Rate M**

 **Don't try this at home/school/'semak-semak'**

 **Wkwk^^**

 **YAOI**

 **Don't plagiat**

 _You'll never fly if you're too scared of the height_

 _You'll never live if you're just too scared to die_

… _.._

Jongin melemparkan bola basketnya dengan setengah niat. Sejak tidak hadirnya Yixing di sekolah seperti janjinya kepada Junmyeon, _triple_ Kim tidak berhenti mencari tahu dimana Sehun. Kepergian Yixing bersama Sehun menjadi hal terakhir yang mereka bisa pastikan. Jiwa di sekolah tapi pikiran mereka berpikir keras sampai keluar Korea. Perkataan menjaga Yixing agar tetap hidup dalam wasiat Kim Jae Jin mau tidak mau membuat Jongin dan Jongdae juga memikirkan keselamatan Yixing. Seorang wanita berambut panjang menghampiri lapangan basket menatap laki-laki yang masih asik bersama bolanya.

" Jongin.. Apa kau tidak capek?."

" Panas Krystal, berlindung lah di bawah pohon." Ucap Jongin menghentikan langkah perempuan itu

" Tidak masalah berpanas-panasan asal denganmu." Ucap perempuan itu manis

" Haha _thank baby,_ tapitunggulah aku di bawah pohon." Ucap Jongin lagi

" Hmm baiklah." Perempuan itu akhirnya mengalah dan memilih menunggu seperti yang diminta Jongin.

Seorang laki-laki berwajah bulat menatap laki-laki yang sedang sedang berada di lapangan dengan keringat yang menetes di kepala dan badannya. Kyungsoo tahu laki-laki di depannya itu bukan hanya sekedar berolahraga. Ia memiliki pikiran di kepalanya, dan bergerak membantunya berpikir dengan jernih. Memang Kyungsoo tidak tahu pasti siapa Jongin sesungguhnya. Pria yang sangat cemburu dengannya. Memiliki sifat emosional yang tinggi dan juga sifat ceria yang hangat. Kadang Jongin berprilaku seperti orang yang sedikit kejam tidak dikenali seperti biasa, tapi sedetik kemudian dia bisa berubah menjadi orang yang manja dan senang tertawa.

" Maaf, menunggu siapa?." Tanya Krystal melihat Kyungsoo

Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya, melihat Kyungsoo yang menatap nya di bawah terik matahari. Jongin tidak tahu apa maksud kedatangan Kyungsoo. Biasanya disekolah Kyungsoo dan Jongin seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal. Walau banyak malam yang mereka habiskan bersama, tapi Kyungsoo sadar antara dirinya dan Jongin berbeda jauh. Disekolah Jongin memiliki Krystal, perempuan cantik populer di sekolah. Sedangkan dia hanya seorang siswa biasa yang mengagumi Jongin.

" Sendirian?."

" J-Jongin?."

" Kau mengenaliku?."

" Kita satu sekolah."

" Oh benarkah? Siapa namamu?."

" Kyungsoo... Do Kyungsoo..."

" Oh baiklah Kyungsoo, baru pertama kali minum? Ku beritahu kau ya kalau kau mau mulai minum kau harus merayakan paling tidak dengan seorang teman."

" Hmm.. Aku baru tahu."

" Haha baiklah, karena hari ini aku mempunyai banyak waktu senggang, aku akan menemanimu minum."

" Benarkah?."

" Yeah kenapa tidak. Kau bilang kita satu sekolah juga kan. _Cheese!."_

Itulah kenangan pertama kali Kyungsoo berkenalan dengan Jongin, Jongin membayar bir pertamanya dan mengantarkannya pulang kerumah. Malam-malam selanjutnya mereka menjadi semakin akrab karena tanpa janjian mereka berjumpa di bar yang sama dengan minuman yang sama.

Pertama kalinya Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah kediaman Jongin, mendapat tatapan tajam dari Junmyeon saudara angkat Jongin dan masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin. Malam dimana Jongin mulai menyentuh Kyungsoo secara keseluruhan, Jongin tidak menyatakan cinta padannya tapi ia tahu Jongin memiliki perasaan pada dirinya. Jongin tidak mengucapkan janji apapun untuknya, tapi Kyungsoo sanggup menaruh harapan dan pengorbanan untuk hubungan mereka.

Walaupun keesokan harinya sekolah heboh dengan peristiwa Jongin mencium Krystal di lapangan basket setelah kemenangan pertandingannya. Kyungsoo masih menaruh harapan dan pengorbanannya. Ia menahan segala rasa sakit melihat Jongin dan Krystal, menahan sakit ketika Jongin melewatinya begitu saja seperti tidak saling kenal satu sama lain. Kyungsoo menahan segalanya.

Kaki Kyungsoo masih berdiri tegap dengan tatapan menusuk dari Jongin, ia tidak peduli dipandang penuh tanya oleh Krystal yang seperti tidak mengerti mengapa laki-laki itu berdiri berpanas-panas ria hanya untuk diam saja memandangi Jongin. Kaki Kyungsoo melangkah dengan pasti, dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya ini benar atau salah. Tapi ia sudah merasa cukup dengan segala perasaan menahan sakitnya dan segala pengorbanannya.

Bibir lembut Kyungsoo mendarat di bibir _pink_ mungil, pemiliknya sangat kaget dengan apa yang diterimanya. Ciuman kilat itu terasa sangat cepat, sama cepatnya dengan larinya seseorang meninggalkan bola di tangannya untuk menarik tangan si pria yang menciumnya.

Krystal terdiam, bibirnya baru saja di cium oleh seseorang yang dia tidak kenali. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat dirinya lebihkaget. Ia terdiam melihat Jongin kekasihnya yang menarik tangan pria yang menciumnya seakan ia sangat cemburu. Ya Jongin memang cemburu, tapi Krystal tahu dia bukan cemburu karena dirinya di cium melainkan karena laki-laki itu memberikan ciumannya kepada dirinya. Setetes air mata keluar di ujung mata cantik Krystal. Kini ia mengerti mengapa ia menyukai Jongin, lelaki seribu misteri. Kini ia paham mengapa Jongin selalu bersikap sopan padannya padahal dia tahu Jongin seorang yang mata keranjang. Ia tahu, Jongin sangat menghargainya sebagai wanita tapi tidak cukup cinta dari Jongin untuk dirinya. Sudah tiba saatnya kini ia lebih menghargai hati dan perasaannya sendiri, daripada hanya sekedar menjalanin sesuatu yang ia tahu tidak pasti arah tujuannya.

 _I dont hate Krystal_

 _But I hate Kaistal_

 **...**

Junmyeon yang sudah tidak pernah muncul di sekolah lagi semenjak hari kehilangan Yixing kini sedang berada di luar Korea untuk memantau lebih jauh keberadaan kekasih hatinya itu. Ia menyesal mengapa membiarkan Yixing masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun, padahal dia sudah kenal pasti sifat Sehun yang tidak pernah mau menerima kekalahan.

Teringat dimasa lalu ketika Sehun masih menetap satu atap yang sama dengan mereka, dia adalah orang pertama yang di angkat oleh Kim Jae Jin, ia meninggalkan satu-satunya kakak laki-lakinya. Sehun memiliki ambisi yang besar, ia tidak pernah mau kalah. Semenjak kedatangan _triple_ Kim ke dalam rumah Kim Jae Jin kehidupan Sehun berubah. Ia bukan lagi pangeran satu-satunya di dirumah itu. Ia harus membagi sesi latihannya dengan ketiga orang lainnya. Ia harus menerima kenyataan dua dari ketiga anak angkat baru datang itu lebih tua darinya. Posisi nya berubah drastis.

Sehun harus menerima Junmyeon menjadi _leader_ kedua setelah Kim Jae Jin di rumah itu, Sehun dipaksa harus menerima jika orang yang diajarkan nya dahulu kini menjadi lebih kuat darinya. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu.

" Apa yang membuat ayah menjadikan dia _leader_ dirumah ini!."

" Sehun, tenanglah. Aku tidak suka melihat kau berteriak dirumah ini."

" Aku lebih tidak suka lagi melihat wajah _congak_ Junmyeon setelah keputusanmu itu!."

" Sehun kuperingatkan kau, aku lebih tahu dunia daripada dirimu. Bahkan jika kau menanyakan sisi kebalikan dari dunia ini. Aku sanggup menceritakannya untukkmu. Kau meragukan keputusanku?."

Sehun terdiam, ia merasa sikap hati-hati berbicara dari ayah angkatnya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

" Aku tidak menerima keputusanmu ayah."

" Kurasa kita sudah tidak berada di satu perahu lagi Sehun."

" Ma-Maksud ayah?."

" Kau tahu maksudku."

" Kau..Kau membuangku?."

" Aku tidak pernah membuang. Kau dan aku kita berbeda tujuan perahu. Salah satu dari kita harus keluar dari perahu dan tenggelam."

" A-Ayah?."

" Keluarlah, atau kubunuh kau."

" Ayah!."

" Sehun, cobalah berenang atau tenggelam."

Malam terakhir Sehun menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Kim, ia bersumpah akan membalas apa yang telah direbut oleh Junmyeon. Ia tidak akan kalah lagi dengan Junmyeon, apapun itu. Ia harus membuat laki-laki itu menerima karma atas perbuatannya. Bayaran atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Bergabung dengan si iblis, dan masuk dalam neraka yang nyaman.

… **..**

 _Iblis was a good jinn_

 _Later he became a shaytaan_

Bunga-bunga masih bermekaran, semua anak menatap rindangan bunga dengan bahagia. Tetapi tidak dengan satu anak laki-laki yang sedang menatap rindangan bunga dengan sedih. Seakan berduka akan sesuatu hal. Semalam setelah menerima informasi dari telinga panjangnya bahwa Sehun rekan satu tim nya menculik Yixing. Minseok langsung menuju tempat dimana ia bisa mencari tahu lebih jelas tentang nasib buruannya. Buruan yang sangat ia sayangi, tidak ada satu niatpun dalam dirinya ketika pertama kali berjumpa dengan Yixing untuk melukainya. Ia terus menyakini hatinya sendiri apapun yang dilakukannya semata karena _triple_ Kim yang selalu mencuri pekerjaan-pekerjaan mereka.

Tingginya pasar pembunuh bayaran membuat mereka yang berbeda tim itu harus bersaing ketat. Minseok mungkin tidak sehandal _triple_ Kim, ia masih anak baru yang belum terkenal sepak terjangnya. Tapi semua orang tahu kelincahan dan kegesitan Minseok yang membawanya menjadi salah satu kepercayaan Master. Ketua perkumpulan mereka yang paling disegani setelah KJ.

Master pernah mempunyai seorang anak didik yang lincah juga sepertinnya, yaitu Sooyoung anak satu-satu nya yang sangat pemberani dan lincah. Sooyoung cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia tidak terlalu suka bersosialisasi bersama orang-orang. Ia banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan busur panah dan berburu. Menusuk manusia dengan panah nya bukanlah sesuatu yang ia senangi. Ia lebih menyukai berenang di lautan ataupun sekedar menenggelamkan dirinya di bawah air dan merasa lepas dengan segala beban kehidupannya. Tapi tampaknya seluruh karma orangtuanya harus di tanggungnya. Ia menjadi salah satu orang yang di perhitungkan di bursa pembunun bayaran. Bahkan beberapa orang menyandingkan nya dengan Kim Jae Jin, si iblis yang tidak memiliki perasaan itu.

Bukan dongeng tentang putri salju ataupun si jubah merah yang di dapatnya setiap malam. Sooyoung tumbuh dengan segala cerita tentang kekejaman dan dendam orang tuanya kepada Kim Jae Jin. Orang yang bahkan hanya berbeda 8 tahun dengannya. Kim Jae Jin yang entah dari sejak kapan sudah menjadi pembunuh bayaran, bahkan Sooyoung menyangka bahwa pria itu hidup untuk menjadi si pembunuh bayaran.

Sampai ia harus bertatap wajah dengan si iblis, Sooyoung yang awalnya mengira dia akan berjumpa dengan pria yang memiliki mata iblis dan senyum licik itu tidak mengira bahwa pria di depannya yang berpakaian kemeja putih dan celana cream itu dijuluki si iblis. Bahkan ia lebih menyerupai malaikat dengan matanya yang teduh dan tenang. Sooyoung menarik busur panahnya, pria itu tidak sedikit pun mencoba menjauh ataupun menghentikan tindakan Sooyoung. Dia hanya diam menatap mata Sooyoung, entah karena apa jari Sooyoung tidak menarik seperti biasa. Tarikannya melemah hanyan karena menerima tatapan si iblis berwajah malaikat itu. Pertama kalinya seseorang berhasil selamat dari panah Sooyoung.

Pria itu menarik panah yang tidak terlalu dalam di dadanya, baju putih yang di kenakannya kini berbercak merah darahnya. Tapi ia masih diam mematung di tempatnya, seakan menunggu Sooyoung untuk datang dan menahan dirinya.

Sooyoung tidak tahu apakah posisi diamnya itu karena menunggu si iblis jatuh ataupun bertahan. Hanya dua pasang mata yang seakan berbicara menyampaikan maksud dari si pemiliknya yang terlalu malu untuk mengakui, bahwa ia tidak ingin si musuh jatuh dan pergi darinya.

 _Bertahanlah… kumohon tinggallah lebih lama di dunia ini_ _…_

Musim semi seharusnya menjadi musim yang penuh dengan canda tawa, laki-laki itu masih mematung. Memikirkan apa yang telah merasuki salah satu orang yang menjadi seniornya itu. Sungguh penculikan Yixing ini tidak pernah muncul dalam rencana mereka. Minseok memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sehun, ia hanya berjumpa beberapa kali di kediaman sang Master. Tapi Minseok tahu sehun merupakan orang yang mendapat kepercayaan dari sang Master. Begitu bodohnya kini ia mengambil keputusan sendiri tanpa di pikirkan terlebih dahulu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?."

" J-Jongdae, kau mengagetkanku."

" Boleh aku duduk?."

" Silahkan."

" Maaf aku mengagetkanmu, tapi sejujurnya aku lebih kaget dengan siapa kau sebenarnya."

" Maksudmu?."

" Ini punyamu?."

Jongdae menyerahkan alat sadap yang dikenal Minseok sebagai miliknya. Benda itulah yang diletakkanya di pot sekitar kamar _triple_ Kim.

" Kenapa diam? Aku tahu kau yang meletakkannya. Hanya kau orang baru yang masuk rumah kami akhir-akhir ini."

Minseok bersiap untuk pergi, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Jongdae.

" Pria imut dan ceria sepertimu tidak cocok menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Kulepaskan kau, kuharap di masa mendatang yang kulihat kau memegang pisau dapur untuk memotong kimchi, bukan pisau untuk memotong kepala manusia." Jongdae pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang merona.

 _Sialan! Tapi leh ugha._

… **.**

 **Canada…**

Meja kayu yang terletak di tengah seakan menjadi pembatas antara kedua laki-laki yang memiliki postur berbeda jauh itu. Satu pria peranakan Asia-Canada menatap menilai laki-laki di depannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

" Apa ayah angkatmu pernah mengajarimu tata sopan bertamu Junmyeon?."

" Aku kesini bukan untuk bertamu."

" Ne tentu, apa harus ku bilang kau kesini untuk menziarahi makam adikmu?."

" Jaga ucapanmu Kris!."

" Haha Junmyeon _always._ Mau apa kau menemuiku?."

" Kembalikan Yixing."

" Hm.. Seingat memoriku Yixing diculik oleh Sehun di bawah penjagaan _triple_ Kim. Dan kau jauh-jauh datang ke Canada untuk menuduhku?."

" Aku tahu kau sudah melumpuhkan Sehun."

" Mata telinga _south Korea_ Junmyeon?."

" Aku ada bukti atas perkataanku."

" Maaf Junmyeon, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu."

" Jadi kau satu pihak dengan Sehun?."

" Haha Junmyeon. Kau membuatku marah, kau meremehkanku."

" Lalu?."

" Ku ingatkan kau, aku ini lebih kuat dari kalian _triple K_ ataupun sekedar Oh Sehun. Aku tidak memerlukan sekutu. Yang kuperlukan cuma satu Junmyeon. Musuh."

" Aku musuhmu bukan Yixing, kembalikan dia."

" Aku tidak berlawan dengan setan Junmyeon. Lawanku Iblis. Bangkitkan lagi KJ."

" Kau mengancamku? Apa itu artinya kau mengakui kau menyembunyikan Yixing."

" Bagaimana kalau kubilang.. Aku tidak menyembunyikannya melainkan dia yang menginginkan bersama denganku?."

" Sialan! Keluarkan dia!."

" Haha _good night_ Junmyeon, kembalilah ke Korea. Kau akan menemukan Yixing kembali jika kau bangkitkan lagi KJ, dan itu bukan ancaman Junmyeon. Itu adalah alur cerita ini."

 **TBC**

…

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

Mianhe kalau chap ini makin edane wkwkwk

 **Yeojaakoriyah23 diusahakan kaka sama papih jumeen^^**

 **Rey makasih yah senang deh ^^ makasih juga saran nya ^^**

 **WuYira hihihi masa iya? Hihihihi ^^**

 **Yukillua-Kira ini dia yang ditunggu2 telah muncul**

 **MinieZhang wkwkwk maaf ya kalau kurang panjang ^^**

 **D'eXcrusius Paripachuka hayoo bingung kan.. moga chap depan muncul yah bagaimana iching selama di pegang Sehun**

 **Chenma iching positive thinking kaka ^^**

 **masih di chap depan iching diapain aja sama mereka-mereka ini ^^ hihi**

 **ChanExo640 hihi sama aku juga suka liat kai usilin sehun disini ^^**

 **Nurun13 aaa makasih kaka saranghae too muaach ^^**

 **Guest09 maak ee sehat aja kan? Iy nh mak iching nya malah sekarang ud kayak bola di oper-oper seme2 ini wkwkkw^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**SuLay fanfiction Indonesia**

 **The Killers**

 **By**

 **Flying white unicorn**

 **Zhang Yixing * Kim junmyeon**

 **EXO**

 **DLL**

 **Rate M**

 **Don't try this at home/school/'semak-semak'**

 **Wkwk^^**

 **YAOI**

 **Don't plagiat**

 _You'll never fly if you're too scared of the height_

 _You'll never live if you're just too scared to die_

… _.._

Berbulan-bulan ia lewati dengan tangan hampa dan hati yang berkeinginan untuk kembali membeku, tidak memusingkan apa-apa tetapi tidak bisa. Keinginan nya tampak lebih kecil dari upaya nya sendiri. Melupakan orang yang dikhawatirkannya sama saja dengan membuang harapan untuk kembalinya seseorang yang tengah pergi itu.

Udara dingin meniupkan angin membekukan tangannya yang kedinginan karena bersikeras tetap menggunakan baju lengan pendek di dalam cuaca seperti ini. Seharusnya ia tengah menikmati musim semi di negaranya, berburu bersama orang yang baru saja ia coba untuk sayangi. Orang yang perlahan mencairkan hatinya. Tapi tampaknya kehidupannya memang tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik. Dia harus sadar siapa dia, tiada beda dirinya dengan malaikat maut. Perbedaannya mungkin hanya malaikat maut mengambil nyawa dengan izin Tuhan, sedangkan dirinya mengambil nyawa manusia dengan paksa. Apa masih pantas dia menginginkan kedamaian dunia berpihak pada dirinya.

Laki-laki dengan mata dinginnya itu kembali meminum teh camomile, berulang kali hal yang dilakukan nya sambil menenangkan dirinya. Bir tidak akan membuat dirinya berpikir jernih, ia membiarkan dirinya mabuk oleh teh berbau wangi itu. Realitas kembali mengambil ahli kehidupan. Menjual dirinya pada si iblis pencuri kehidupan, belajar menjadi si iblis, Kehilangan adik, menemukan seseorang yang mirip dengan orang yang telah tiada, menjalani kehidupan seperti mayat hidup, menemukan seseorang yang mengisi hatinya memperlakukannya tidak seperti mayat berjalan kemudian dia pergi tidak berbekas.

Sama seperti kedatangannya, kepergiannya pun tidak direncanakan. Hanya berlaku tiba-tiba, percis rasa yang muncul di dalam dirinya. Siapakah dia? Penyihir kah dia sehingga mampu menciptakan delusi waktu dalam perjalanan pertemuan mereka. Kedatanganya yang cepat dan kepergiannya yang otomatis. Yixing membuat dirinya seperti kilat. Datang membawa cahaya dan pergi begitu saja. Tidak meninggalkan jejak tapi mampu memberikan bekas yang fatal pada yang mengenainya. Junmyeon lah orang yang telah terkena petir itu, petir yang sengaja ia kenakan pada dirinya sendiri. Junmyeon sadar bahwa petir itu akan terlalu sakit untuk dirinya, pesona si petir tampaknya yang telah membutakan Junmyeon. Petir yang menjembatani antara kebahagiaan dan kedukaan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menatap ponselnya, membuka-buka kontak nomornya. Baru ia sadari ia tidak pernah menghubungi Yixing selama ini. Ia hanya cukup bila Yixing berada satu mobil dengannya, walau sepanjang jalan hanya diam tanpa obrolan ataupun tatapan. Atau berada di satu meja bundar dengan asap sup yang mengepul di antara mereka dan suara centangan sendok dan garpu. Bagi Junmyeon itu sudah cukup untuk berada di seseorang yang ia tidak kenal tapi kilatnya mampu menembus hatinya.

Junmyeon melihat kontak Yixing berikut dengan nomornya, kini tidak ada gunanya lagi. Sama seperti menuang gula di dalam teh hijau, atau sama dengan menangkap batu es yang terjatuh dari ketinggian 100m berharap ia akan tetap utuh.

 **Clek**

" Sudah kubilang kan, pakai baju hangatmu."

Seorang wanita setengah baya dengan logat _english_ bercampur latin masuk mengambil baju kotor yang terletak di sudut ruangan Junmyeon. Menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan iba, wanita ini sebenarnya tahu siapa Junmyeon. Si lelaki yang sudah setengah iblis itu, tapi ia tidak pernah menganggap Junmyeon sebagai si iblis. Ia tahu kenapa Junmyeon rela terjun dalam dunia hitam seperti ini. Walau kini Junmyeon tampak terlalu jauh masuk dalam dunia itu.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, apa tamu ku sudah datang?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Orang seperti mereka kau sebut tamu? Di negara ku ini mereka disebut sampah."

" Jangan terlalu kasar dengan mereka _madre._ Aku memerlukan bantuan mereka."

" Apa yang kau harapkan dari kucing-kucing liar jalanan itu? Ah apa Kim Jae tidak pernah mengajarimu tentang memilih-milih kawan?."

" _Madre…_ "

" Hmm baiklah kalau mereka tiba aku akan memberitahukanmu."

" Tidak, suruh saja mereka langsung masuk ke dalam ruanganku."

Wanita yang dipanggil _Madre_ atau induk dalam bahasa Spanyol itu mendelik pada Junmyeon, seakan berharap Junmyeon mengoreksi pembicaraannya. Tetapi Junmyeon hanya diam tidak berniat mengoreksi. Si wanita tua itu putus asa dan kembali keluar dengan baju-baju kotor ditangannya.

Begitu pintu ditutup, Junmyeon pun pasrah menunggu waktu dan informasi yang ia kumpulkan dari beberapa anak jalanan di kota ini. Hanya di Canada ini, Junmyeon memilih untuk mencari Yixing sendiri tanpa bantuan Jongdae dan Jongin. Bukan karena rasa tidak percaya pada kedua rekan setim nya itu. Bagaimanapun amanat warisan dari Kim Jae ditujukan untuk mereka bertiga menjaga Yixing hingga tetap hidup.

Pintu coklat ruangan kembali terbuka, _Madre_ dengan tampang jengkel nya menghampiri wajah Junmyeon.

" Yang kau sebut tamu sudah datang, jangan biarkan sepatu mereka menginjak karpet kesayanganku." Ucap _Madre_ lalu pergi

Setelah kepergian _Madre,_ masuk tiga orang laki-kaki berpakaian lusuh dan tampang mengerikan. Pantas saja _Madre_ tidak senang dengan mereka, wajah dan bau mereka bertiga benar-benar menunjukkan ciri khas sampah jalanan.

" Boss kami punya informasi untukmu." Seorang laki-laki dengan gigi kuning dan tusuk gigi di sudut mulutnya merenges kepada Junmyeon

" Katakan." Ucap Junmyeon

" Kau tahu kan boss, informasi kami sangat mahal harganya." Pria yang bertubuh gemuk dan berjenggot tidak rata kini berbicara.

" Katakan atau kau tidak pernah keluar dari ruangan ini." Ucap Junmyeon dingin

" Hehe boss _calm down._ Kami akan berbicara semua nya kepadamu. Tapi kami tidak makan minum dari langit boss, mengerti sedikit boss." Ucap Pria kurus bergigi ompong

" Kau meragukan ku?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Te-Tentu tidak boss, baiklah kami sudah tahu dimana lokasi Kris, bahkan sepertinya dia.."

" Dia kenapa?."

" Dia sepertinya sedang menunggu kedatangan mu boss."

" Hmm, dimana dia? Malam ini aku akan datang sendiri menemuinya."

 _Madre_ menatap Junmyeon yang sedang mengenakan baju hangatnya, ada kecemasan dalam dirinya. Sudah lama ia mengenal _triple_ Kim dan Kim Jae Jin. Sejak rumah ini masih beratas nama Kim Jae Jin hingga kini beratas nama Kim Jongdae. Walau ia tidak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya _triple_ Kim yang selalu ia layani ketika berada di Canada itu menjadi anak angkat dari Kim Jae Jin, lelakin yang selalu tersenyum tapi tidak pernah ada tampang manusiawi didalam dirinya. Tapi _Madre_ tahu, bahwa Kim Junmyeon adalah satu-satunya dari ke empat Kim yang memiliki hati yang lembut. Ia memang jarang berbicara dan dingin. Tapi ialah yang paling sering menelepon ke Canada sekedar memastikan _Madre_ tidak melupakan menyalakan perapian nya ketika musim dingin, ataupun meminta _madre_ minum air mineral banyak-banyak ketika musim panas tiba. Ketimbang Jongdae yang lebih cuek dan tidak memiliki sinar di matanya, ataupun Jongin si bungsu yang kekanak-kanakan sering membuatnya jengkel, Junmyeon dikenal berkepribadian lebih hangat. Entah karena apa sifat hangatnya harus tertutup oleh sesuatu yang membuat dirinya dingin.

 _Madre_ merasa akhir-akhir ini Junmyeon lebih manusiawi, mulai menunjukkan sifat hangatnya. Walaupun ia cenderung banyak menatap jendela luar seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Sama percis ketika sifat hangatnya mulai berubah menjadi dingin dahulu.

" Junmyeon, apa kau akan makan malam nanti?."

" Tidak _Madre_ , jangan menungguku."

" Tapi kau akan pulang bukan?."

Junmyeon diam, menghentikan kegiatannya dengan bajunya menatap _Madre_ yang memandanginya dengan sedih.

" Junmyeon, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi kurasa lebih baik kau menjauh dari Kim Jae Jin."

" _Madre…"_

" Kau masih mempunyai harapan Junmyeon.."

" Aku pasti akan pulang, jangan cemaskan aku _Madre."_

… _._

Dengan mata tajamnya ia menatap dari jendela tiga orang yang baru saja pergi, dia tidak yakin siapa tiga orang itu. Tapi ia tahu bahwa ketiga orang tersebut akan membawa informasi tentang keberadaan nya. Kris meminum minumannya, menegak habis kemudian meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kembali. Tidak terlalu melelahkan ataupun susah. Dirinya telah berjumpa dengan si anak iblis, akibat dari keegoisan seseorang ingin menguasai dan membalas dendam pribadinya sehingga pertemuan yang semula ia perkirakan agak lama itu berlangsung cepat.

Dengan mudah ia membujuk Sehun melakukan suatu penawaran, ia mendapatkan Yixing dan Sehun akan mendapatkan bangkai _triple_ Kim. Perjanjian yang tentunya tidak terlalu sulit untuk dirinya. Ia memang tidak terlalu masalah dengan _triple_ Kim, ia hanya mempunyai dendam pada si pembentuk _Triple_ Kim. Kim Jae Jin, si pembunuh dengan julukan si iblis. Sesungguhnya antara dirinya dan Kim Jae Jin masih terikat oleh suatu darah yang sama. Ibu nya merupakan adik dari Kim Jae Jin. Kemudian ibunya membentuk keluarga harmoni dan bahagia bersama imigran Canada. Sayang kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, Kim Jae Jin membunuh seluruh keluarganya termasuk Ibu dan Ayahnya. Beruntung Kris yang saat itu sedang liburan natal di Canada bersama neneknya bisa terhindar dari peristiwa berdarah itu.

Kim Jae Jin memang si iblis yang tidak mengenal arti keluarga, ia menilai keluarga merupakan hal yang terbusuk yang bisa melemahkannya. Ia membunuh seluruh akar pohon keluarganya. Menyisahkan dirinya sendiri dan membangun keluarga baru dengan darah yang berbeda-beda. Tujuannya hanya satu, agar tidak ada yang dapat menyamai dirinya. Sehingga dia tidak akan pernah kalah. Semenjak Kris disembunyikan oleh keluarga ayahnya di Canada, Kim Jae Jin sering mengunjungi negara itu. Hingga membeli rumah sendiri dan mencari tahu sisa keluarganya. Kris dibesarkan untuk menghadapi si iblis, dengan satu tekadnya yaitu ia akan menghabisi si iblis.

Kepergian Kim Jae Jin secara tiba-tiba memunculkan misteri bagi Kris, si iblis tidak mungkin mati dengan mudah. Apalagi setelah ia memiliki _triple_ Kim di sampingnya. Kris yang penasaran kemudian mencari tahu dan menemukan sebuah fakta, Kim Jae Jin memiliki anak yang tidak jauh berbeda umurnya dengan dirinya. Entah karena alasan itu ia kini bagai ditelan bumi.

Walau Kris belum tahu mengapa ia menghilang bukannya menghabisi sang anak, Kris yakin bahwa Kim Jae Jin sangat paranoid dengan Yixing. Disanalah setengah dirinya bersemayam, menunggu dibangunkan kemudian berperang. Entah itu berperang bersamanya ataupun berperang menghabisinya. Kris menduga saat ini Kim Jae Jin sedang memperhatikan Yixing dari jauh, menilai apakah dia pantas dijadikan lawan ataupun kawan.

Kim Jae Jin lupa, bukan dirinya saja yang melihat Yixing bagai permata yang belum di gosok seratus persen. Ia lupa berita tentang kehadiran separuh dirinya sudah tersebar luas di berbagai musuh ataupun pengagum Kim Jae Jin.

Kris menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kayu, memandang ke atas dan mengingat kembali ketika ia berjumpa dengan Yixing. Wajahnya tidak seperti Kim Jae Jin, wajahnya sangat lembut dengan mata yang pententramkan. Tidak ada wajah iblis dalam dirinya, bahkan ketika ia menutup mata karena capek meminta dilepaskan, Kris masih melihat keteduhan dalam diri Yixing. Ia terlahir untuk dicintai dan disayangi. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan si ayah, apa karena alasan ini Kim Jae Jin memilih menghindarinya daripada harus langsung membunuhnya?. Kris tidak punya jawaban, ia masih sangsi si iblis masih memiliki perasaan untuk mengalah pada anak nya sendiri.

" Boss, ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu." Seseorang laki-laki berbadan tegap memberikan informasi yang ditunggu-tunggu Kris.

" Suruh dia naik ke atas Jackson, aku sudah menunggunya."

" Baik."

Tampaknya memang seorang Yixing mampu membuat siapapun rela melakukan perjalanan jauh untuk dirinya. Kris semakin tertarik dengan Yixing, melihat kedatangan salah satu dari _triple_ Kim ketempatnya. Junmyeon, salah satu didikan Kim Jae Jin yang di nilai paling berhasil dan rapi. Mau mengunjunginya untuk seorang Zhang Yixing.

" _Welcome_ Kim Junmyeon…"

… **.**

Perjalanan pulang yang semakin jauh melelahkan, apa yang ia harapkan malah kini semakin terasa berat dengan adanya permintaan dari Kris.

" … _Kau_ _akan menemukan Yixing kembali jika kau bangkitkan lagi KJ, dan itu bukan ancaman Junmyeon. Itu adalah alur cerita ini."_

Junmyeon membawa mobilnya sambil berpikir keras, hal ini sudah dapat di prediksi sebelumnya. Ketika dengan tiba-tiba sang Ayah angkat pergi dari rumah mereka meninggalkan sebuah note yang minta dikuburkan atas nama dirinya. Bukan hanya dirinya melainkan kedua anak angkatnya yang lain juga tidak mengetahui pasti apa maksud dari permintaan si Ayah. Setelah pemakaman yang di inginkan beratas nama dirinya. Muncul secara misterius seorang laki-laki yang ternyata anak kandung dirinya, lengkap dengan warisan yang bergitu menajubkan. Junmyeon mendapatkan seluruh persenjataan Kim Jae Jin, Jongdae mendapatkan dua markas Kim Jae Jin di dua negara dan Jongin mendapatkan bisnis barang-barang gelap di pelabuhan dirinya. Ketiga hal yang sangat diluar dugaan. Sedangkan untuk si anak kandungnya, hanya mendapatkan ketiga manusia yang berprofesi sebagai pembunuh profesional. Segala macam teka teki tampaknya memang berpusat pada Yixing, bagi _triple_ Kim Yixing bukanlah orang biasa, walaupun dia memang tidak di didik untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh, tapi dalam darahnya mengalir dua pembunuh. Menjaga Yixing untuk tetap hidup, bahkan kini kehadiran Yixing terasa tidak pasti. Si petir dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan kilatannya.

 **Criiit**

Junmyeon terdiam, matanya terus menatap depan mobilnya tapi pikirannya menoleh kebelakang. Sial bagaimana dia bisa tidak menyadari, Kim Jae Jin meminta mereka untuk menjaga Yixing agar tetap hidup. Itu artinya ada saatnya dimana nanti Kim Jae Jin sendiri akan menghabisi Yixing. Apakah setega itu dirinya pada anaknya sendiri. Junmyeon mencengkram kursi di sampingnya, bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika membayangkan ayah angkatnya muncul kembali dari pemakaman itu.

Membangunkan kembali Kim Jae Jin seperti permintaan Kris agar Yixing kembali, sama saja dengan mendekatkan Yixing dengan kematiannya. Junmyeon berpikir keras, apakah semua warisan yang mereka dapatkan kini tanda sebagai Kim Jae Jin tidak menginginkan sekedar harta dunia. Apakah Yixing anaknya sendiri, dianggapnya sebagai musuh terbesar dalam dirinya.

Junmyeon mengambil ponselnya, satu-satu hal yang dipikirkannya kini adalah kedua saudara angkatnya itu. Bagaimanapun mereka bertiga adalah didikan langsung Kim Jae Jin, mengalahkan ibils mungkin tidak mungkin. Tapi bukan tidak mungkin jika mereka mengakali nya.

" Hallo Jongdae, aku akan kembali ke Korea, kurasa firasat mu semua benar. Ayah masih hidup, Yixing adalah kunci semua teka teki ayah dan kita…kita adalah bidak catur permainan mereka."

 **TBC**

…

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Mianhe lama update maklum lagi stres dengar telolet dimana-mana hahaha ga ding^^**

 **Maaf updatenya makin sedikit percayalah ini mikir nya susah T.T**

 **Yxingbunny hmm sama siapa yah? Heheh chap ini agak kebuka sedikit siapa Kris**

 **Guest iya sengaja tiba tiba bahas Kyungsoo lagi kangen kaisoo soalnya ^^**

 **Guest09 iy mak masih belum kebuka nih si Kris gimana sifatnya** **. Sengaja satu chapter bahas ayah myeon dulu. Kris nya dikit-dikit aja biar baper wkwkwk**

 **D'Excrusius paripachuka mianhe dek sulay nya belum berjumpa hiks**

 **Yeojakoriyaah23 T.T**

 **ChanExo640 sehun nya masih di save ya kaka hihihi**

 **YuKillua-Kira wkwkwk kenapa ngakak? Aku juga bingung liat chap 9 wkwkwkkw**

 **Angsongsaenim hiks kamu tau ya aku lagi lambat update T.T**

 **Chittakun makasih kaka^^ jeonghan itu sebenarnya aku pakai buat ngasih tahu kalau jumen masih berhati manusia hihihi**

 **MinnieZhang sabar mba e kita selesaikan satu persatu wkwkwk**

 **Chenma huaaa sama aku juga bingung liat chap 9 wkwkkw**

 **SilentB pelan-pelan kita lanjutin sama-sama ya hihi kalau ad ide masukin aja dalam review**

 **Kim Joon Hwa heheh sabat ya pelan-pelan kita buat sama-sama^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**SuLay fanfiction Indonesia**

 **The Killers**

 **By**

 **Flying white unicorn**

 **Zhang Yixing * Kim junmyeon**

 **EXO**

 **DLL**

 **Rate M**

 **Don't try this at home/school/'semak-semak'**

 **Wkwk^^**

 **YAOI**

 **Don't plagiat**

 _You'll never fly if you're too scared of the height_

 _You'll never live if you're just too scared to die_

… _.._

Udara pengap yang terisap oleh pori-pori terasa panas, tercium bau seperti besi yang berkarat dan wangi mawar putih. Yixing mencoba memusatkan pandangannya kedepan, terlihat dua orang dengan postur tubuh yang jauh berbeda. Satu tinggi menjulang sedangkan satu lagi terlihat manis dengan postur tubuh yang kecil. Yixing tidak menghitung berapa hari dia sudah berada disini, melihat dua orang yang menjaga nya terus bertengkar siang dan malam layaknya pasangan suami istri yang baru mengangkat anak.

" Dia tidak akan mau makan bubur! Dia bukan bayi lagi."

" Aku tidak memberinya bubur, ini nasi yang lembek agar pencernaanya tidak sakit."

" Baekhyun! Dia bukan pasien rumah sakit, dia baik-baik saja."

" Tidak salah kan menjaga nya lebih baik, lagipula Kris gege menyuruh kita memperlakukannya dengan baik."

" Terserah kau saja. Aku mau keluar."

" Chanyeol! Kau pergi lagi? Kau mabuk-mabukan lagi? Ku adukan kau pada Kris gege."

" _Shit!_ Aku cuma mau keluar membeli rokok!."

Yixing yang duduk di sudut dengan tangan dan kaki terikat hanya terdiam mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang yang menjaganya.

" Boleh kutahu ini hari apa?." Tanya Yixing

" Rabu." Jawab penjaga bernama Baekhyun dengan ketus

" Oh terimakasih, kenapa kau tidak berterus terang padanya?." Tanya Yixing lagi

" Maksudmu?." Tanya Baekhyun yang kini memandangi Yixing

" Kau suka kan dengan laki-laki tadi?."

" Chanyeol? Ani!." Jawab Baekhyun dengan mata yang lucu

" Tidak usah berbohong, aku tahu. Sebab aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu."

" A-Aku tidak menyukainya!."

" Hmm terserah, cuma lebih baik berterus terang sekarang. Daripada nanti kau menyesal, sepertiku." Ucap Yixing sedih

" Hei! Kau ini cuma di culik bukannya dibunuh, apa kau pesimis tidak akan berjumpa dengannya?."

" Entahlah, aku cuma takut kalau ketika aku kembali dia bukan lagi seperti orang yang terakhir kali ku jumpai."

" Kalau itu sih aku tidak tahu juga ya. Er.. aku mau bertanya padamu."

" Tanya apa?."

" Apa menurutmu.. Chanyeol menyukaiku juga?. T-tapi jangan salah paham! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu apappun jawaban mu!." Ucap Baekhyun

" Ne, aku rasa perasaan kalian sama." Jawab Yixing tersenyum

" Hmm, ku harap di masa mendatang nanti kita akan bertemu kembali sebagai sahabat. Tapi maaf untuk sekarang aku harus menahanmu." Ucap Baekhyun

" Ne tidak apa. Aku senang kalian baik denganku."

" Satu lagi pertanyaan, apa benar kau anak Kim Jae Jin? Kau sangat jauh berbeda sifatnya dengan dirinya."

" Hmm biarlah, aku juga tidak menyangka punya orang tua seperti dirinya. Tapi aku bisa apa? Hanya dia yang ku miliki sekarang."

" Jadi dia masih hidup?." Tanya Baekhyun ketakutan

" Ne, kurasa dia masih hidup." Jawab Yixing murung.

Yixing tidak tahu mengapa pikirannya terhadap ayahnya yang masih hidup membuat dirinya sendiri sedih. Ia lebih menginginkan ibu nya yang masih berada di dekatnya, setidaknya ibunya tidak asing seperti ayahnya. Orang yang berpura-pura mati daripada menjumpai anaknya. Orang yang memberi warisan berupa tiga manusia untuk menjaganya. Untuk apa orang sebanyak itu, jika ayahnya sendiri di juluki iblis dunia tidak mampu menjaga dirinya.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu terdengar, baik Baekhyun maupun Yixing dibuat sedikit terkejut oleh suara itu. Baekhyun bangun membuka pintu, masuk seorang pria tinggi rupawan memandangi Yixing dengan tatapan memuja. Yixing memalingkan wajahnya, hatinya masih marah dengan pemilik wajah tampan itu.

" Apa Yixing sudah makan?."

" Kau kan tahu dia tidak mau makan." Jawab Baekhyun

Pria itu mendekatkan dirinya ke Yixing, mengusap pipi Yixing dengan jarinya yang lembut.

" Yixing makanlah, aku tidak mau kau sakit."

" Aku sudah sakit ketika melihat sifatmu seperti ini Sehun. Kau menjebakku!."

" Tidak Yixing, aku tidak menjebakmu. Semua perasaanku tulus padamu, aku benar mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak rela kau bersama mereka."

" Tidak ada cinta yang tega menyakiti satu sama lain Sehun! Kembalikan aku kepada Junmyeon!."

" Berhenti mengucapkan namanya!." Teriak Sehun

" Ops tenang _boy,_ aku disini disuruh menjaga dia agar tetap baik-baik saja. Kalau kau kasar padanya aku bisa kasar juga." Ancam Baekhyun

Sehun diam memikirkan antara ingin melawan atau sebaiknya mengalah. Akhirnya ia bangkit dari depan Yixing, masih memandangi Yixing yang masih tidak sudi melihat dirinya.

" Baiklah, kuanggap dilain waktu nanti kau sudah memaafkan diriku."

Sehun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, pintu yang semula terbuka kini dikunci Baekhyun dengan kasar.

" Sialan! Dia kira karena dia membawa mu kepada kami dia bisa seenaknya." Omel Baekhyun

" Sehun bukan kelompok kalian?."

" Cih.. Kami tidak pernah menerima bekas didikan Kim Jae Jin."

" Mengapa?."

" Kau tahu bos kami? Kris? Dia masih saudara denganmu sebenarnya, tapi dia sangat membenci Ayahmu."

" Kenapa?."

" Hmm.. Ayahmu lah yang membunuh orangtua nya. Bahkan sampai detik ini ia masih menginginkan darah Kris."

" B-Benarkah?."

" Ne, dia sangat kejam Yixing, aku heran kau masih bisa hidup sampai detik ini. Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti."

" Mungkin dia tengah mempersiapkan pemakamanku yang lebih dramatis."

" Ne mungkin saja." Jawab Baekhyun.

…

Kepulangan Junmyeon ke Korea membuat dua Kim lainnya cemas, karena Junmyeon membawa berita yang setidaknya membuat diri mereka kini lebih berhati-hati bahkan di dalam rumah mereka sendiri. Kini baik Jongin maupun Jongdae selalu memeriksa setiap ruangan di dalam rumah itu, sekedar menyimpulkan bahwa tidak ada orang lain di dalam rumah itu yang hidup bersama mereka. Sosok ayah yang jauh dari kata ayah biasa membuat diri mereka berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa kamar Junmyeon, kakinya mengikuti alunan musik yang bermain di _earphone_ nya. Dalam hatinya memang terbesit rasa cemas, ia adalah paling terakhir di angkat dalam keluarga Kim. Tapi dirinya cukup tahu, menjadi musuh Kim Jae Jin sama saja dengan menandatangani surat kematian. Tanpa bisa dilihat dirinya mungkin sudah terkapar di jalanan terkena tusukan pisau yang entah darimana muncul. Ataupun tembakan peluru yang datang dari berpuluh-puluh meter itu. Kim Jae Jin selalu dapat menyelesaikan targetnya.

" Hyung, apa kau pikir kita sudah masuk dalam target ayah?." Tanya Jongin

" Aku masih belum yakin, tapi kurasa kita masih mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Yixing." Ucap Junmyeon

" Setelah misi itu selesai, aku rasa ayah tidak punya alasan lagi membiarkan kita hidup." Ucap Jongdae

" Tapi kita anak angkatnya! Kita di ajarkan semua olehnya."

" Tidak semua Jongin. Sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran bagaimana caranya lenyap dari dunia tanpa mati."

" Hyung... untuk apa kita di ciptakan?."

" Entahlah...bagaimana apa ada informasi dari Xiumin?."

" Tidak, selain dia ketahuan memasang alat sadap di rumah kita."

" Kurasa Sehun sudah berpindah ke Kris." Ucap Junmyeon

" Apa Kris mau? Dia anti Kim dan orang yang berdekatan dengannya."

" Kurasa Kris hanya memanfaatkan nya saja. Kris bukan orang yang mudah mempercayai orang."

" Tapi dia percaya kau bisa membangkitkan ayah lagi."

" Karna.. mungkin hanya aku yang tahu dimana ayah."

" Hyung!. Kau serius?."

" Aku masih memikirkan apa aku akan menjemput ayah ataupun membiarkannya."

" Tapi Yixing? Ku pikir Yixing adalah bayaran untuk kedatangan ayah bukan?."

" Ne benar. Tapi aku takut, jika Yixing akan semakin jauh bila ayah kembali nanti."

Ketiga Kim terdiam sibuk saling memikirkan hal yang kemudian akan terjadi, Jongdae menatap Junmyeon ia yang selama ini membunuh di depan orang yang dikasihi si korban tahu percis penderitaan Junmyeon. Junmyeon tampak seperti apa yang selama ini sering ia jumpai di setiap misi nya.

" Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi.." Ucap Junmyeon pelan

" Aku tahu.." jawab Jongdae memegang bahu Junmyeon.

Junmyeon merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan benda hitam dan menggeser layarnya. Perasaan lelahnya disebabkan banyak pikiran antara memikirkan yang terbaik untuk Yixing.

" Halo, Temui aku di Korea. Kembalikan Yixing dan aku akan memberikan apa mau mu."

…

Tidur dikasur semalaman dengan kaki terikat kini menjadi biasa untuk Yixing, tangannya tidak lagi terikat sebagai gantinya tangan Baekhyun memegang erat semalaman tangannya. Yixing membuka matanya, terlihat wajah Baekhyun yang lucu di sebelahnya dengan tangan yang mendekap erat tangannya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya namja seperti Baekhyun bisa bergabung dengan Kris. Tampaknya hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Pintu coklat terbuka, Chanyeol pria tinggi rekan Baekhyun masuk membawa sekantong penuh sarapan. Tercium bau roti yang masih hangat, perut Yixing yang tidak makan banyak selama ia di sekap tidak juga menunjukkan keinginan untuk tertarik.

" Baekhyun! Bagaimana kau ini. Tawananmu bangun lebih awal daripada dirimu."

" Ca-Chanyeol kau sudah pulang?." Baekhyun mengucek-ngucek matanya.

" Kalau begini bisa-bisa dia lepas." Ucap Chanyeol memeriksa ikatan Yixing

" Tenanglah aku tidak akan menyusahakan kalian. Aku yakin _triple_ Kim pasti menemukanku."

" _Triple_ Kim? Tiga laki-laki mengerikan itu?." Ucap Baekhyun

" Kau tidak suka mereka Baekhyun?." Tanya Yixing

" Oh siapa yang menyukai mereka bertiga? Sinting mungkin."

" Hehe mungkin, salah satunya aku. Dan kurasa aku sudah jauh sinting sekarang."

" Er.. Mianhe Yixing, aku tidak menyangka seleramu seperti mereka."

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu seleramu seperti apa." Ucap Yixing menatap Chanyeol

" Wae? Ada apa?." Tanya Chanyeol salah tingkah

" Kau itu yang ada apa! Mana sarapan kami?." Ucap Baekhyun

" Ini." Chanyeol melempar bungkusan makanan yang dibawanya.

" Dasar tidak sopan!." Maki Baekhyun

" Aku pergi, kau jaga dia baik-baik." Ucap Chanyeol

" Kau mau kemana?!."

" Menjemput Kris gege. Dia kembali ke Korea, kurasa kau semakin dekat dengan hari pembebasanmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil pergi.

.

.

.

Di depan pintu besar berukiran dawai nada dan bunga ketiga Kim berdiri, Jongin sibuk memberikan kode lewat matanya kepada Jongdae. Jongdae yang tahu maksud Jongin hanya menghela napas.

" Kau pikir selama ini ayah ada di ruangan ini? Satu rumah dengan kita? Dan kami berdua tidak menyadarinya?." Tanya Jongdae

" Kau tahu cermin di kamar Yixing? Sejak melihat itu aku menyadari ayah ada di rumah ini bersama kita."

" Maksudmu?."

" Itu cermin dua arah, ketika aku memindahkannya. Aku melihat satu ruangan yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi."

" Ruangan?."

" Ya salah satu ruangan yang berada di rumah ini."

" Maksudmu ayah mengawasi Yixing melalui cermin itu?." Tanya Jongin penasaran

" Ne, dan hanya Yixing yang merasakan nya."

" Karena itu dia meminta kau memindahkan cermin itu?." Tanya Jongdae

" Ne, memang tidak tahu cermin itu dipakai ayah untuk mengawasi nya. Tapi Yixing memiliki _feeling_ yang kuat. Sama seperti ayah."

" Karena itu juga kau mengajaknya berburu?."

" Ne, tidak mengherankan kan lihat hasil buruannya pertama."

" Bahkan hasil buruan pertamaku hanya seekor ikan." Ucap Jongin membatu.

" Mari kita buka." Ajak Junmyeon

" Kau punya kunci nya?."

Junmyeon menunjukkan sebuah kunci berbentuk klasik, sesuai dengan pintu itu.

" Darimana kau bisa punya kunci itu?."

" Dari wasiat ayah."

" Pisau?."

" Ne, inilah gudang persenjataan ayah yang utama."

" Gila! Kukira yang hanya di gudang pelabuhan itu."

Junmyeon kembali memusatkan matanya kedepan, berharap apa yang di jumpainya di dalam sana sudah berbentuk tengkorak. Kedua Kim lainnya ikut diam, mereka tidak pernah merasa takut seperti ini. Bahkan rasanya perasaan ini sudah hampir dilupakan mereka.

 **Cleek**

Pintu unik itu terbuka, ahli-ahli mengharap bau bangkai mereka malah menghirup bau vanilla bercampur mint. Wangi yang bahkan bisa membuat kaki mereka bertiga diam tidak bergerak. Mereka hafal bau ini, ini adalah bau Kim Jae Jin, si iblis yang mereka sebut ayah. Mata Junmyeon yang bisa bergerak menelanjangi ruangan putih itu. Ruangan yang cukup bersih untuk berbulan-bulan seseorang tinggali. Matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan yang hadir bersama mereka, membuat kaki Jongin membawanya kebelakang berlindung kepada kedua hyung nya. Percis seperti anak kecil yang akan di marah orangtua nya.

" Apa kabar anak-anakku?."

Baik Junmyeon maupun Jongdae dan Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang dinilai sehat untuk bersembunyi berbulan-bulan di ruangan seperti ini. Kim Jae Jin dengan pakaian hitamnya matanya tajam memandang ketiga orang yang dipanggil anak olehnya. Junmyeon tidak memalingkan matanya dari Kim Jae Jin, entah mengapa semua rasa hormatnya luntur bersamaan dengan pikirannya mengenai keselamatan Yixing.

" A-Ayah mengapa kau bersembunyi disini?." Cicit Jongin akhirnya

" Bersembunyi? Ini rumahku kan? Kenapa kau mengatakan aku bersembunyi?. Apa kau masih sering memain-mainkan makananmu sebelum memakannya Jongin?."

Jongin diam menunduk, ia tahu maksud pertanyaan ayahnya adalah kebiasaannya bermain bersama mangsa nya sebelum membunuhnya. Ayahnya selalu mengatakan bahwa itu hanya membuang-buang waktu. Tapi entah mengapa jiwa psikopatnya sangat menikmati melihat seseorang tersiksa sebelum merenggang nyawa.

" Jongdae, apa kabarmu? Menurut kabar burung kau sudah mendapat sedikit perasaan di hatimu."

" Ti-Tidak, aku masih sama seperti dulu." Jawab Jongdae berusaha tetap berdiri

" Aah.. Bagus, jangan seperti Junmyeon, yang kini bagai sampah untuk kita! Apa mau mu Junmyeon mendekati Yixing!."

" Aku yang harusnya bertanya apa mau ayah kepadanya!."

" Dia anak ku Junmyeon, aku berhak melakukan apa saja kepada dirinya."

" Tapi dia manusia! Dia punya hak atas dirinya sendiri."

" Manusia? Masih bisa kau berbicara soal manusia setelah semua yang kau lakukan? Cermin dirimu Junmyeon! Kau sudah sama seperti ku. Kau, Jongdae dan Jongin kita semua sama!. Neraka satu-satu tempat pertemuan kita kembali nanti."

Junmyeon diam, kini pandangannya jatuh kebawah. Laki-laki di depannya mengatakan hal yang benar, selamanya ia tidak akan pernah sama seperti Yixing. Si malaikat yang memiliki kelebihan tapi tidak pernah menggunakannya untuk mengotorinya.

" Bagus kalau kau sudah sadar, sekarang ku minta kalian semua. Jongdae bunuh seluruh _Black Jack,_ ya semua nya Jongdae termasuk laki-laki bermata kucing itu. Jongin cincang Sehun serahkan kepalanya kepadaku. Junmyeon, jangan panik aku minta kau membunuh Kris, tidak-tidak aku akan meminta kau membunuh Yixing, karena itu jatahku Junmyeon."

" A-Ayah…"

" Ada pertanyaan Jongdae?."

" Tidak." Jawab Junmyeon kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Baik Junmyeon maupun Jongin dan Jongdae kini diam di dalam ruangan persenjataan mereka masing-masing. Tidak banyak senjata yang mereka siapkan. Junmyeon yang menyibukkan pikirannya kini terdiam menyenderkan tangannya di meja senjatanya. Jongdae yang baru masuk keruangan itu melihat Junmyeon yang menahan emosinya. Mereka tahu, apapun yang sudah menjadi target Kim Jae Jin, tidak mungkin akan selamat.

" Apa hanya perasaanku saja, atau akulah yang membawa Yixing pada kematiannya?."

" Junmyeon, maafkan aku tidak bisa membantu mu. Mungkin lebih baik kita menebas perasaan itu sebelum ia benar-benar mengakar di hati kita."

" Apa salah kalau aku masih mengharapkan pengampunan?." Tanya Junmyeon lagi

" Mintalah pengampunan untuk kehidupan kita dimasa mendatang." Ucap Jongdae

" Apa cuma aku disini yang kekasihnya aman-aman saja?." Tanya Jongin masuk ke dalam ruangan Junmyeon

" Ya tapi kurasa nyawamu yang tidak aman sekarang." Ucap Jongdae

" _Shit!_ Sehun! Bahkan dia jauh senior daripadaku. Apa ayah mau membunuhku perlahan?."

" Berhati-hatilah, Sehun bukan hanya murid ayah, dia juga murid Zhang. Dan kita sama sekali tidak tahu cara mereka." Ucap Junmyeon.

" Terimakasih atas semangatnya!." Ucap Jongin sambil membaringkan dirinya di kasur Junmyeon.

" Kurasa.. Aku punya ide yang jauh lebih bagus." Ucap Jongdae

" Apa?." Tanya Jongin

" Tidak bisa di bicarakan disini. Ayo kita selesaikan semua ini." Ucap Jongdae keluar

Kedua Kim yang ditinggalkan Jongdae saling melirik, tidak tahu apakah ide yang dimaksud Jongdae sesuai dengan harapan mereka.

...

Chanyeol memandangi dengan putus asa dua orang yang tengah saling bercerita di atas kasur, seharusnya Baekhyun sebagai penjaga tawanan ia harus lebih terlihat sangar. Tapi apa daya kini yang dilakukannya hanya bermain ikatan tangan Yixing yang sudah lepas itu. Sedangkan si tawanan meletakkan kepalanya di paha Baekhyun mendengarkan cerita-cerita yang keluar dari mulut kecil Baekhyun.

" Kalau sudah siap curhatnya kuharap kau bisa mengikat kembali tangan tawanan itu." Ucap Chanyeol ketus

" Kenapa sih kau ini? Bisanya memerintah saja. Kalau dia mau melarikan diri sudah daritadi malam dia pergi. Sudah Yixing tidak usah pedulikan dia." Ucap Baekhyun

" Kau ini. Tapi tetap saja dia tawanan kita."

" _So?_ Jadi kau meragukan ku ha?." Tanya Baekhyun emosi

" A-Ani. Ya sudah terserahmu saja!." Ucap Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya

" Sudah-sudah, Baekhyun ikat saja tanganku lagi. Kalian daritadi bertengkar terus percis seperti sepasang suami istri." Ucap Yixing

" Mwo? Suami istri?! Yixing kau ini ada-ada saja." Ucap Baekhyun malu-malu

" Apa suami istri? Aku bisa mati berdiri punya pasangan sepertinya."

" Apa katamu?! Kau kira aku mau denganmu, manusia aneh telinga besar!."

" Apa? Dasar kau pendek!."

" Apa-apaan kalian ini! Bertengkar seperti suami istri." Ucap Kris yang masuk ke dalam ruangan

" Kami bukan suami istri!." Teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serentak

" Ya..Ya.. Sudah hentikan, Yixing bagaimana keadaanmu?."

" Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Yixing acuh

" Hmm, dingin.. Apa kau masih acuh melihat siapa yang datang bersamaku?."

Baik Yixing dan Baekhyun langsung terdiam, Yixing mendudukkan badannya menantikan kedatangan orang yang disebut Kris. Hatinya seakan berdoa jangan ayahnya.. jangan ayahnya.. Ia tidak mengharapkan kedatangan ayahnya menolongnya.

" Yixing..."

" Junmyeon..."

Dari sosok memakai serba hitam mata Junmyeon menatap Yixing dengan penuh kerinduan, melihat keadaan Yixing yang sedikit lebih kurus dari terakhir mereka berjumpa membuat dirinya sedikit sedih. Yang utama telah ia dapatkan kembalinya Yixing ke pelukannya, tapi masih ada sesuatu yang besar harus dibayarnya untuk pertemuan ini.

" Tidak selalu gampang saya percaya sama orang, apalagi dia adalah didikan dari Kim Jae Jin. Saya percaya karena intelektualitas saya mengatakan itu." Ucap Kris

" Ini adalah perjanjian paling terpenting dalam hidup saya dan kedua rekan angkat saya. Kami tidak mungkin bermain-main dengan itu, karena nantinya banyak yang akan kami korbankan untuk itu." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan merasa bergetar mendengar percakapan itu. Ia tahu, sesuatu telah Junmyeon pertaruhkan untuk kembalinya dirinya, seketika Yixing merasa muak dengan Sehun juga ayahnya sendiri. Sehun yang mengantarkannya kepada Kris hingga membuat Junmyeon menjanjikan sesuatu padanya. Dan ayahnya yang menjadi bibit dari semua kebencian orang yang berakibatkan ke dirinya.

 **TBC**

 **...**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Ga tau mau ngomong apa tetap semangaaat semua!**

 **Gues09 rupanya disinilah si KJ bagai tikus bersembunyi dlm rumah skwkwk.. iy maak jaga kesehatan juga mak cuaca tak tentu arah mak T.T**

 **Pearl Luce sepertinya chap depan.. doain cepat ending cerita ini wkwkkw**

 **Yxingbunny as you want dear..**

 **D'eXcrusius Paripachuka nantikan di selanjutnya skwkwk**

 **MinieZhang mianhe hiks lg galau dengar for life mulu authornya kemarin wkwkkw**

 **Angsongsaening tralaa iching keluar chap depan moga full sulay yah**

 **Kim candy wkwkwk iya nih otak ku juga buatnya jungkar balik bingung T.T**

 **Chenma semoga chap depan terjadi peperangannya dan semoga ending huhu**

 **YuKillua-Kira semoga jawabannya ada di chap ini ya hiks hiks**


	12. Chapter 12

**SuLay fanfiction Indonesia**

 **The Killers**

 **By**

 **Flying white unicorn**

 **Zhang Yixing * Kim junmyeon**

 **EXO**

 **DLL**

 **Rate M**

 **Don't try this at home/school/'semak-semak'**

 **Wkwk^^**

 **YAOI**

 **Don't plagiat**

 _You'll never fly if you're too scared of the height_

 _You'll never live if you're just too scared to die_

… _.._

Cahaya matahari bersinar terang, seakan satu pemikiran dengan dua manusia yang masih berada diatas kasur mereka sedang dilanda mabuk asmara. Membiarkan pakaian mereka yang berceceran dibawah dan tubuh mereka yang tertutupi oleh selimut. Junmyeon mendekap erat Yixing, lelaki yang tertidur dengan damai nya itu dibiarkannya untuk tertidur lebih lama lagi. Yixing memiliki semua waktu di dunia ini, tidak perlu membuat dirinya bangun cepat hanya untuk menikmati hari lebih awal. Junmyeon masih memiliki banyak hari bersama Yixing, itu harapannya.

Sentuhan Junmyeon diatas kepala Yixing membuatnya mengeliat sedikit, kemudian wajahnya kembali ia sembunyikan diantara dada Junmyeon. Menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma yang di rindukannya. Junmyeon tersenyum melihat tingkah Yixing, ia tahu namja itu sudah bangun tapi masih memejamkan mata seakan tidak ingin berpisah dengan dirinya.

" _Good Morning..."_ sapa Junmyeon

Yixing tetap tidak menjawab, ia hanya menghirup sebanyak-banyak udara kemudian melepaskan hembusannya di dada Junmyeon.

" Yixing kau membuatku gemas padamu."

" Aku tidak dengar. Aku masih tidur." Jawab Yixing

" Hmm benar masih tidur?."

Junmyeon menarik selimut yang menutupi mereka berdua, Yixing sedikit terkikik melihat Junmyeon. Ah betapa indahnya melihat senyuman Yixing dipagi hari. Kini Yixing menutupi badannya dengan tangannya, kakinya di tekuk sehingga dirinya yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang itu pun menutupi organ-organ vitalnya. Yixing masih tersenyum melihat Junmyeon, perlahan bibir Junmyeon terbawa oleh satu tarikan. Junmyeon membalas senyum Yixing, Yixing memandangi Junmyeon dengan takjub. Tangannya menyelusuri wajah Junmyeon yang masih tersenyum, seakan memahat semua pandangannya. Pertama kalinya Junmyeon tersenyum padanya. Betapa indah dan mempesona wajah, mata dan bibirnya.

Junmyeon membawa Yixing kebawahnya mendekapnya dan melirik nakal Yixing. Yixing tersikap badan nya kini telah dibawah Junmyeon yang membelai nya dengan lembut.

" Junmyeon.."

" Jangan pergi lagi." Ucap Junmyeon

Bibir Junmyeon mengunci bibir kecil Yixing, mengigit bibirnya dengan lembut dengan terus membelai lembut rambut Yixing. Seluruh perasaan yang semula sudah Junmyeon harap tidak pernah memasuki hidupnya kini mati-matian dihadirkan dalam momen mereka berdua. Tidak cukup banyak waktu sekarang. Mungkin esok ataupun sejam kemudian dia telah berbeda dimensi dengan laki-laki yang disayanginya itu.

Yixing merasa bukan hanya dirinya, tetapi ciuman yang diberikan Junmyeon berbeda dengan ciuman semalam. Bukan ciuman rindu ataupun ciuman panas sebelum bercinta. Inilah ciuman perpisahan. Jika Junmyeon mati-matian menciptakan momen bersama seluruh perasaannya, Yixing mati-matian menahan airmatanya. Ia tidak ingin Junmyeon sadar jika ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

" Jun...Myeeon.."Yixing merasa jika ini adalah moment terakhir mereka, maka mereka berdua harus ciptakan yang terbaik.

Bisikan rendah Yixing membuat Junmyeon bereaksi, gigitan lembutnya kini berubah menjadi semakin kuat. Kecupan-kecupan basah mulai menyerang leher Yixing. Yixing menahan kegeliaan atas apa yang dilakukan Junmyeon dengan menancapkan kukunya di punggung Junmyeon. Lehernya masih di kecup, dijilat dan dihisap Junmyeon dengan ganas. Tidak peduli punggungnya yang sudah terluka akibat tusukan kuku Yixing.

" Aaah Jun..myeoon.." Bukan desahan untuk momen indah mereka tercipta lagi, kini Yixing telah masuk dalam permainan Junmyeon. Hilang akal dan dibuat mabuk akibat semua tindakan Junmyeon.

Karena sejak semalam mereka tidak menggunakan sehelai benang, Junmyeon dengan mudah kini bermain di dada Yixing. Kecupan dan jilatan di _nipple_ nya kini menjadi sasaran Junmyeon memanjakan namja kesayangannya itu.

" Ooh Aah..Aaah..."

Junmyeon tersenyum dalam aktivitasnya menjilat Yixing, hal yang paling ia sukai adalah teriakan-teriakan Yixing yang dibuat enak olehnya.

Setelah melakukan aktivitas jilatnya disebelah kanan kini Junmyeon berahli ke sebelah kiri. Menjilat dan mengulum lebih kuat dari pertama. Yixing dibuat semakin menggila, kaki nya sudah menggelepar hebat menggesek-gesek junior Junmyeon yang semakin lama semakin bangun berdiri. Tangannya sudah berpindah ke rambut Junmyeon, memainkan dengan lembut sebagai ganti punggung Junmyeon yang sudah terluka akibat tusukan kukunya menahan orgasme yang diberikan Junmyeon daritadi.

Selimut yang semula menutupi mereka berdua kini hilang entah kemana, di tarik Junmyeon ataupun hilang akibat tendangan-tendangan Yixing. Tangan Yixing kini meremas sprei ketika tangan besar Junmyeon mulai mengocok penisnya.

" Aaachh.. Jun..Myeeoon Aaaachhh..."

Kocokan tangan Junmyeon semakin lama semakin cepat, menyebabkan Yixing kembali menggila dengan segala penahanan dirinya.

" Keluarkan sayang.. jangan ditahan.." Ucap Junmyeon pelan sambil menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga Yixing.

" Aaaachhhh..."

 **Sreeet...**

Sebanyak tiga bekas cakaran di punggung Junmyeon kini tercipta atas _cum_ nya Yixing yang membasahi tangan Junmyeon dan perut Yixing. Yixing memeriksa tangannya ada bekas kulit dan darah Junmyeon tertinggal. Yixing menghisap kuku di jarinya. Merasakan manisnya darah Junmyeon yang sedikit menetes di kukunya.

Junmyeon memandangi apa yang dilakukan Yixing, menikmati apa yang dilakukan pria nya itu membuat dirinya semakin menggoda.

Junmyeon menarik tangan Yixing menyuruhnya duduk dan memajukan dirinya di depan Yixing, Yixing tahu apa yang di minta Junmyeon. Dibukanya mulut dan punggung Junmyeon mendekat ke arah Yixing. Yixing memasukkan pelan-pelan milik Junmyeon, sengaja menggodanya karena tidak dengan cepat mengulum milik pria itu.

Junmyeon yang sudah terlanjur tergoda dengan apa yang dilakukan Yixing menghentakkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Yixing lebih dalam.

" Uhuuk..." Yixing tersedak sendiri atas perbuatannya menggoda namja berabs di depannya itu. Junmyeon tersenyum melihat mata kecil Yixing yang merengut ke arahnya.

" Lakukan sayang.." Pinta Junmyeon.

Dengan berusaha Yixing menuruti permintaan pria nya itu, memaju mundurkan mulutnya yang kecil dengan isi di dalam yang tidak bisa ia tampung semua. Yixing mengurut penis Junmyeon yang tidak ikut masuk kedalam mulutnya. Membiarkan Junmyeon yang memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan lembut.

" Aach _faster_ sayang..."

Semakin cepat Yixing mengulum milik Junmyeon, membuat saliva nya kini keluar karena dorongan atas penis Junmyeon yang besar. Semakin lama milik Junmyeon semakin besar dan Junmyeon mencabut miliknya dari mulut Yixing yang mulai kram. Junmyeon membaringkan Yixing sambil mencium bibirnya lembut memasukkan lidahnya dan mengajak berperang dalam mulut Yixing. Tangannya meremas bokong Yixing dan beralih ke lubang Yixing yang kecil. Memasukkan dua jarinya dengan perlahan.

" Aaach Junmyeoon.. pelan-pelan..." ucap Yixing disela ciumannya.

Tangan Junmyeon semakin masuk kedalam, menyentuh titik-titik sensitive Yixing. Yixing dibuat gelinjing atas perbuatan Junmyeon kepadanya. Suaranya tidak keluar karena Junmyeon sengaja mengunci mulutnya dengan ciumannya.

Ciuman Junmyeon kini menuju telinga Yixing, membasahi telinga Yixing dengan jilatan-jilatan lidahnya sambil tangannya masih asik dibawah menerjang titik-titik sensitive Yixing.

" Aaachhh Junmyeoon Aaaachhh..Uhhhh.."

Serasa puas dengan jarinya Junmyeon melepaskan Jarinya. Bibirnya masih asik di telinga Yixing dan membisikkan kata-kata untuk Yixing.

" _Dont be afraid I love you.."_

Junmyeon mengarahkan penisnya menuju lubang Yixing, membasahkan penisnya dengan bekas cairan Yixing yang tidak mereka bersihkan di perut Yixing tadi, memasukkan perlahan demi perlahan penisnya.

" Ooch Jun..Myeooon.."

Setelah semua masuk, Junmyeon mulai menyodok dengan kuat di tempat titik-titik sensitive Yixing tadi berada. Yixing dibuat menggila dengan perlakuan Junmyeon, sprei dan badan Junmyeon sudah habis ditarik olehnya. Junmyeon yang tidak peduli hanya melanjutkan apa yang dilakukannya sambil menikmati lubang kekasihnya. Sodokan Junmyeon terasa lebih keras seiring dengan teriakan-teriakan Yixing meneriaki namanya.

" Aaachh Junmyeeon.. lebih keras aahh.."

Yixing sudah lepas kendali dibuat Junmyeon, Tembakan dari penisnya untuk kedua kalinya kini mengenai badannya dan badan Junmyeon. Junmyeon mengarahkan tangannya ke perut Yixing dan berenang bersama cairan Yixing. Junmyeon mengeram dan mendesah tajam. Akibat dari klimaksnya Yixing membuat lubangnya semakin sempit dan memijat-mijat penisnya. Padahal baru semalam mereka melakukan hal ini tapi entah mengapa lubang Yixing semakin sempit memanjakan penis Junmyeon. Tidak lama dari klimaks Yixing akhirnya Junmyeon mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam lubang Yixing sedalam-dalam mungkin. Membuat dirinya sendiri lemah dan hampir terjatuh di pelukan kekasihnya.

Yixing menarik Junmyeon kedekapannya, membiarkan penis junmyeon masih bersarang di lubangnya, kini Yixing bisa melihat hasil perbuatannya atas punggung Junmyeon yang terluka. Yixing membelai lembut rambut Junmyeon, menyalurkan kasih sayang untuk Junmyeon. Tangan Junmyeon yang kaku atas apa prilaku Yixing kini dengan pelan juga membelai lembut rambut Yixing.

" Gomawo Yixing ah.."

" Gomawo Junmyeon.."

Kini dua orang yang saling mencintai itu saling mendekap, tidak ingin berpisah walaupun itu dari takdir mereka sendiri. Junmyeon telah berjanji akan melindunginya, dan di dalam hati Yixing berjanji akan selalu menjaga hatinya untuk Junmyeon. Apapun yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu.

Dalam apartemen bernuansa putih hitam itu kedua pasangan saling mencintai dengan janjinya masing-masing masih mendekap. Membiarkan waktu yang berlalu hilang dengan segala kecemasan mereka berdua. Setidaknya mereka masih ada hari ini untuk dinikmati berdua.

 **...**

Di ruangan putih lainnya, seorang laki-laki memandang dirinya di kaca. Tidak ada satu persamaan apapun dalam dirinya dengan laki-laki yang diketahuinya adalah anak kandungnya itu. Kim Jae Jin telah memastikan bahwa Yixing adalah anak bilogisnya anak yang dikandung oleh Zhang Sooyung. Dengan mata tajamnya ia menyesali kenapa dirinya bisa terbujuk rayu oleh wanita musuhnya itu. Seharusnya setelah malam bersama itu yang ia lakukan adalah membunuh wanita itu sebelum masalah baru muncul. Yaitu timbulnya darah dagingnya sendiri. Kini ia menyesali kenapa ia lemah di depan Sooyoung. Wanita yang dengan bodohnya tidak menancapkan panahnya di dadanya dengan baik. Wanita yang mendesah akibat ciumannya. Sesungguhnya ia hanya bermain dengan ciuman itu, tapi kenapa hatinya bergetar ketika mendengar desahan Sooyung. Tidak seharusnya wanita itu mau ketika ia membuka gaunnya dan menelanjanginya, seharusnya yang dilakukan adalah kembali menembaki panahnya di kepalanya bukan diam dan kini inilah yang terjadi.

Kim jae jin ingat ketika sebelum Sooyung meninggalkan dunia, ia pernah menemuinya sekali. Melihatnya bermain dengan anaknya. Memperlakukannya seperti manusia biasa. Kim Jae Jin hanya mampu melihat dari jauh. Tidak ingin sedikitpun perasaan manusia itu masuk di dirinya. Sooyoung telah menjadi lemah akibat anak laki-laki itu. Membiarkannya sakit akibat bekas melahirkan kemudian mati dengan sia-sia.

Di hari kematian Sooyoung, Kim Jae Jin melihat anak laki-laki itu menangis di kuburan ibunya, menanyakan dengan siapa dia akan berlindung nantinya. Sungguh lemah. Pikir Kim Jae Jin. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan anak laki-laki yang masih menangis itu sendirian. Mengetahui bahwa seluruh dirinya adalah gen Sooyoung. Gen lemah.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian Kim Jae Jin hidup dengan mendidik anak-anak yang kuat, anak-anak yang jauh dari perasaan manusia. Sesuai dengan keinginan dirinya, hingga bisa membangun sebuah bisnis pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal dan paling disegani. Dirinya sendiri yang paling anti dengan hubungan darah daging masih memantau anak lemah di China. Mengetahui aktivitasnya dari blog yang dibuat si anak. Membaca semua curhatan manusia dan sikap lemahnya. Tapi satu postingan yang membuat kehidupannya dilanda paranoid. Ketika Yixing mulai membahas peninggalan ibu nya, membahas kesukaannya menggunakan pisau dengan cepat. Pisau adalah hal pertama yang dikuasai Kim Jae Jin. Dirinya yang semula tidak memperhitungkan si anak lemah kini menjadi merasa tersaingi oleh darah daging nya. Tidak ada di satu dunia ini pun yang bisa menyamai dirinya. Siapapun, walaupun dia adalah anak kandungnya sendiri.

Dengan segala persiapan ia mulai membuat dirinya hilang, mengundang si anak untuk bisa ia pantau. Mematikannya perlahan bersama beberapa musuh-musuhnya yang belum selesai ia tumpas. Ia masih memiliki si Zhang dan Kris yang menjadi target dirinya. Dua orang yang seharusnya paling dekat dengan akar dirinya merupakan orang yang paling menjadi musuh dirinya. Sudah cukup sekali ia pernah lemah atas seorang Zhang. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan lagi orang lain menjadi alasan ia lemah kemudian kalah. Ia tidak pernah kalah, apapun itu.

Kim Jae Jin memejamkan matanya di kursi putihnya, meraba baju putihnya yang disukainya, tidak bergerak hanya bernapas dengan perlahan. Ingatannya melayang ketika masa kecilnya, ketika ia sangat ingin memiliki baju warna putih. Tidak berani meminta ia hanya terus bergumam dalam hati berharap Tuhan mendengar permintaannya dan mengabulkannya, bukankah sebuah baju putih sangat mudah untuk Tuhan berikan padanya. Tapi Kim Jae kecil merasa Tuhan tidak pernah mendengar permintaannya.

 **Kim Jae Jin**

Dengan kaki gemetar Jae Jin berdiri di belakang sudut rumahnya, tubuhnya mengigil akibat dari semalam ia belum makan. Malam ini adalah perjuangannya kembali mendapatkan makanan, makan atau kembali kelaparan. Suara denting piring beradu sendok menghiasi suara rumahnya yang sunyi. Perutnya berbunyi keras seakan memprotes ke dirinya yang hanya diam saja tidak mengisi kekosongan dalam perutnya.

" Hae Shin, buang sisa makanan ini ke tong sampah dan segera buang. Suruh Jae Jin menyuci piring kita." Suara dingin penuh kelembutan memerintah kepada saudara perempuan satu-satunya itu.

Anak perempuan yang di panggil Hae Shin menuruti perintah ibunya, memandang iba kepada sosok saudara laki-lakinya yang berdiri dengan baju kotor dan bau. Hae Shin meletakkan sisa-sisa makanan ke tong sampah. Menyisakan sisa makanan punya dirinya yang tampak memang ia sisakan untuk saudaranya itu. Tanpa bersuara Kim Hae Shin mengatakan _ayo makan_ kepada Jae Jin. Jae Jin tersenyum berterimakasih melihat tindakan saudaranya itu.

Kim Jae Jin mengambil piring-piring sisa makan malam keluarga kandungnya, memakan dengan pelan sisa-sisa makanan yang di sisakan saudaranya itu. Ia tidak boleh sampai ketahuan, ibunya tidak suka bila melihatnya makan. Ayah pernah mengatakan kepada Jae Jin mengapa ibunya jarang memberinya makan, itu karena ibu tidak ingin ka sakit. Ayah mengatakan bahwa perut Jae Jin tidak bisa memakan sembarangan makanan apapun. Tapi demi apapun Kim Jae Jin lebih menyukai dirinya sakit daripada ia harus menahan lapar. Karena sampai detik ini jika ia memakan sesuatu bukan sakit perut yang ia dapatkan melainkan tidur yang nyaman walau hanya beralas koran yang sudah koyak.

Selesai memakan semuanya, Jae Jin bersyukur ibu tidak memergokinya makan. Ia tidak ingin ibu sedih karena ia tidak menuruti kemauan ibu untuk tidak makan. Perutnya sudah tidak tahan lagi, begitu pula badannya. Jae Jin meneruskan mencuci piringnya dengan tenang. Junmyeon merasa bahunya di pijak lembut. Jae Jin menoleh melihat ayahnya dibelakangnya.

" Jae Jin… Sini ayah bantu.."

" Gomawo ayah."

" Apa kau sudah makan?." Tanya ayahnya lirih

" Sudah ayah."

" Baguslah."

Lima menit bersama ayah yang sangat berharga bagi Jae Jin, di pagi hari hingga sore ayahnya tidak berada di rumah. Setelah ia pulang sekolah ia banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan ibu dan saudara perempuannya. Melihat mereka memakan _ice cream_ ataupun sekedar duduk menonton televisi. Sedangkan dirinya diam berdiri di sudut terkadang tersenggol ibu yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung akibat kebanyakan meminum.

" Dasar memenuhi ruangan rumah saja!." Ucap si ibu sambil memijak kaki Kim Jae Jin kuat-kuat.

Jae Jin berharap tubuhnya akan lebih kecil sehingga dirinya masih bisa berada di ruangan itu tanpa mengganggu ibunya. Ia senang melihat ibunya tertawa menonton televisi ataupun menemani Hae Shin bermain masak-masakan. Ia hanya melihat dan itu sudah cukup baginya.

" Ayah aku ke kamar dulu."

" Baiklah, pakailah selimutmu, malam ini sangat dingin."

" A-Aku tidak punya selimut ayah."

Ayahnya mendekap erat Jae Jin, menyalurkan panas tubuhnya sambil menahan airmata. Sedangkan Jae Jin tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya terlihat sedih, ia senang wangi ayahnya parfum berbau vanilla mint. Jae Jin berharap mengingat terus wangi ini, berharap wanginya menempel semalaman.

" Ayah tidurlah denganku."

" Aku tidak bisa, nanti ibu marah.."

Jae Jin pun menerima kenyataan ayahnya pergi, meninggalkannya di lorong untuk menuju kamarnya sendiri. Jae Jin memandangi kamarnya, tidak ada kasur maupun bantal. Yang ada hanya koran-koran. Jae Jin pernah mengintip kamar Hae Shin yang berwarna pink cerah, banyak mainan dan boneka menghiasi di kamarnya. Kasur dan bantal yang diyakini Jae Jin sangat empuk itu membuat dirinya iri.

Jae Jin pernah meminta tempat tidur kepada ibunya, ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban melainkan pijakan kaki ibunya di perutnya. Setelah itu Jae Jin tidak pernah meminta apapun dari ibunya. Ia tidak pernah meminta baju sekolah seperti kawannya yang berwarna putih cerah, ia hanya memakai baju kemeja bekas ibu ataupun ayahnya yang besar. Kadang pikirannya menanyakan mengapa ia berbeda dengan Hae Shin. Apa karena ia seorang laki-laki, ayahnya pernah mengatakan bahwa laki-laki lebih kuat daripada wanita. Jae Jin menjunjung pernyataan ayahnya, membiarkan dirinya lapar daripada saudara perempuan dan ibunya. Keluarga adalah segalanya, dan ia tidak boleh mempermalukan keluarganya. Menutup semua luka biru di badannya akibat hukuman dari ibu.

Pintu kamar Jae Jin terbuka, tampak sosok sang ibu masuk ke dalam. Jae Jin duduk kembali berharap ibunya menemaninya tidur di ruangan itu ataupun mengajaknya ke kamar untuk tidur bertiga dengan ayahnya. Jae Jin rindu masa-masa ia dimanja, masa dimana dulu sebelum Hae Shin dilahirkan. Ketika dengan lembutnya ia mencium perut ibunya untuk sekedar menyapa si adik, ataupun ketika ibunya berlari mengejarnya untuk memberinya makan.

" Kau belum tidur?." Tanya sang ibu dingin

" Belum bu.."

" Ayo keluar sebentar."

Jae Jin segera mengikuti yang di minta ibunya, ibunya menuju dapur seketika perasaan Jae Jin bahagia. Mungkin ibunya akan membuatkannya segelas susu coklat hangat ataupun sepiring makanan lagi. Karena makanan sisa dari Hae Shin terasa tidak begitu mengenyangkan untuk dirinya yang sudah dari semalam belum makan itu. Ibu memberikan piring kaleng ke hadapan Jae Jin. Dengan semangat Jae Jin memegang piring kaleng itu.

" Muntahkan…" ucap si ibu

" A-Apa bu?."

" Kubilang muntahkan! Dasar kau pencuri makanan.. sudah kubilang berapa kali kau tidak boleh makan!." Ujar si ibu memukul kepala Jae Jin keras-keras

" I-Ibu ada apa ini?." Ucap Hae Shin ketakutan

" Lihat anak ini! Dia berani mencuri makanan kita!."

" A-Aku tidak mencuri."

" Ya kau pencuri kecil!. Kau itu pencuri, kau itu busuk! Bahkan lebih busuk dari iblis!."

" I-Ibu…"

" Sayang.. ada apa ini?." Tanya si ayah yang baru tiba

" Anak ini.. anak ini mencuri makanan!. Muntahkan kubilang cepat!."

" Tapi aku tidak…"

Belum selesai Jae Jin mengucapkan kata-katanya jari ibunya merogoh tenggorokannya memaksa mengeluarkan isi perutnya di dalam piring kaleng itu. Akhirnya sisa-sisa makanan yang di berikan Hae Shin dengan penuh perjuangan tadi berakhir di piringan kaleng. Mata Jae Jin berair, melihat apa yang di dapatkannya berusah payah tadi harus keluar.

" Kau lapar?." Tanya si ibu

" Ne Ibu.. aku lapar, perut ku sakit."

" Makan muntahan mu ini!."

Jae Jin menatap sang ibu, tidak ada bercanda dalam raut ibunya. Matanya menatap si ayah yang kini diam menunduk seakan menyetujui perkataan si ibu. Adik perempuan yang ia sayangi hanya menangis menatap dirinya dengan putus asa. Seakan ketiga Kim itu ingin menontonnya memakan harga dirinya terakhir di rumah ini.

" Makan kubilang!."

Dengan lelehan air matanya ia mengikuti perkataan sang ibu, merana bagaikan ditinggalkan si ayah yang baru tadi menggengam bahu nya kuat. Ataupun di tinggalkan si adik yang baru saja menyisahkan makan malam nya untuk dimakannya. Jae Jin bahkan diperlakukan jauh lebih buruk dari anjing peliharaan, tanpa alasan yang pasti ia tidak tahu mengapa sejak kelahiran adiknya itu hidupnya kini berubah. Dialah yang lebih busuk dari iblis, dia tidak pantas tinggal bersama keluarganya.

Masih menangis Jae Jin menatap baju nya yang kotor, mengapa Tuhan tidak pernah memperdulikannya. Apa benar kata ibu bahwa ia lebih buruk dari iblis. Yang dilakukannya kini hanyalah bertahan hidup dalam kekuasaan sang ibu dan kelemahan sang ayah. Dibawah rasa iri pada adik perempuannya yang terus beranjak besar dengan segala pesonanya.

Kim Jae Jin remaja yang jauh dari lingkungan sosial, hidupnya selalu dibawah remehan ibunya yang menganggapnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dibawah pohon jauh dari ibunya yang asik menonton televisi, ia melukis suatu wajah. Wajah yang ia kagumi dan ia irikan. Tidak memperdulikan suara mobil yang berhenti di depannya. Ia menunduk ketika melihat Hae Shin di antar oleh seorang laki-laki tampan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Tetap diam ketika si lelaki pergi dan meninggalkan Hae Shin yang kini menatapnya iba.

" Kau sedang apa?." Tanya Hae Shin

" Bukan urusanmu.."

" Aku cuma bertanya."

" Aku tidak mau jawab."

" Wah kau menggambar? Ini cantik sekali."

" Kembalikan!."

" Aku cuma ingin melihatnya sebentar. Kau pandai sekali menggambar, apa ini aku? Rambut kami sama."

" Ini bukan kau! Kembalikan!."

" Tunggu aku mau lihat."

" Kembalikan."

" Tunggu sebentar kyaaak.."

Hae Shin jatuh karena sobekan kertas yang ia dan Jae Jin rebutkan, lututnya sobek berdarah. Jae Jin kaget dan khawatir melihat saudara perempuannya itu.

" Kim Hae Shin!." Teriak ibunya khawatir

" I-Ibu.."

" Kenapa lutut mu. Oh tidak kau berdarah."

" Aku tidak apa-apa ibu."

" Kau! Pasti kau kan!."

" Ti-tidak ibu bukan oppa."

" Hae Shin! Berhenti menyebutnya oppa!. Dasar kau pembawa sial! Manusia busuk! Kau pembunuh! Ya kau pembunuh!."

" Ibu! Aku tidak mati." Ucap Hae Shin

" Tapi dia hampir membunuhmu."

Jae Jin diam kata-kata ibunya sangat menusuk dirinya, ia tidak tahu apa salahnya hingga dia tidak diperlakukan sama seperti saudara perempuannya. Jae Jin berlari menjauh dari rumahnya, dia tidak punya tujuan tapi setidaknya ia tidak berada di rumah itu lagi.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta? Itu artinya dia belum menemukan sisi romantis dalam hidupnya, Kim Jae Jin menatap deretan pisau yang dimilikinya. Setiap pantulan yang didapatnya dari cermin seakan memunculkan bayangan seseorang. Wanita dengan lesung pipi yang ia jumpai tadi. Menatap nya dengan tatapan penuh, bukan tatapan menilai, iba, benci ataupun takut seperti biasa yang ia jumpai. Kim Jae Jin tidak pernah mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu. Jae Jin mengelap darah di ujung pisaunya, darah terakhir dari keturunannya. Keturunan Kim yang ia benci. Tidak seperti biasa membunuh dalam jarak jauh, ia lebih memilih membunuh perlahan satu persatu keluarganya. Bermula dari si ayah sosok yang pengecut tidak pernah membela dirinya sebagai anak. Selalu mengajarkannya untuk menjadi sosok lemah, Jae Jin membunuhnya dengan menggorok lehernya tepat setelah ayahnya mengucapkan namanya.

Hal yang paling susah ia rasakan adalah ketika membunuh ibunya yang sudah tidak mampu berjalan karena pengaruh alkohol yang sudah banyak. Jae Jin menatap ibunya, berharap ia akan mendapatkan panggilan sayang untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi hanya tatapan ketakutan dan gumaman _iblis_ yang didapatkannya. Ia masih mengharapkan kasih sayang itu, tapi tampaknya Tuhan terlalu perhitungan untuk memberikannya padanya. Tanpa air mata, Jae Jin memutilasi ibunya, memasaknya dalam air panas kemudian meninggalkan rumah penuh kenangan hitam itu hingga terbakar habis.

Tidak sampai berselang 24 jam Kim Jae Jin sudah mendatangi rumah adik perempuannya, sosoknya tetap mempesona dengan disampingnya seorang laki-laki keturunan luar yang sanggup menjaga nya. Tapi tidak menjaganya dari seorang Kim Jae Jin. Hae Shin menatap ketakutan terakhir kalinya pada oppa nya itu. Bukan mata iba seperti biasa lagi, Jae Jin merasa dirinya lebih kuat dengan tatapan Hae Shin kepadanya. Satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan dari dulu adalah mencium bibir Hae Shin. Ditengah Hae Shin merenggang nyawa Jae Jin mencium bibirnya merasa terakhir kalinya apa yang di impi-impikannya.

Bibir Hae Shin yang dirasakannya ketika menjelang ajal maut itu terasa sangat sama dengan bibir wanita yang kini meletakkan panahnya di samping dan setengah telanjang di hadapannya. Nafas mereka bergemuruh membuat Jae Jin lupa siapa dia sebenarnya. Hati dan perasaan yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan di rumah yang sudah menjadi abu itu kini muncul kembali. Zhang sooyung wanita yang memanah dirinya tapi diam tidak bergerak ketika panah itu tidak menembus dadanya. Menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman dan kepolosan, pandangan yang sudah Jae Jin lupakan.

" Tentang Kim Hae Shin, kudengar dia mempunyai anak laki-laki di Canada."

Jae Jin berhenti memakan apel yang di kupaskan oleh sooyung.

" Apa ada informasi lagi?."

" Tidak ada, selain dia berumur satu tahun. Dia siapa? Kenapa kau mencari tahu seorang bayi."

" Satu tahun itu waktu yang lama berada di dunia."

" Tapi dia hanya seorang bayi."

" Bayi yang bisa menjadi siapa saja dan apa saja."

" Kau paranoid, bagaimana kalau kau misalnya er.. mempunyai bayi?."

" Aku tidak akan mempunyai bayi."

" Ya benar. Tidak akan." Ucap Sooyung lemah

" Aku akan ke Canada, kau tunggulah disini sampai ku pulang. Berolahraga lah akhir-akhir ini kau malas gerak, perutmu sudah membuncit seperti boss yang pemalas."

" Aku mungkin tidak menuruti kemauan mu. Aku bukan budakmu Jae Jin."

" Terserah kau saja."

Jae Jin pergi meninggalkan Sooyung yang diam memandangi kepergian laki-lakinya itu. Ia memegang perutnya seakan menahan suatu air mata yang hendak keluar.

 _Kau tidak mungkin bisa mengenalnya, ayo kita pergi dan jalani kehidupan ini sendirian."_

Setelah ditinggalkan oleh Sooyung, Kim Jae Jin merasa kehidupannya sedikit sunyi bertahun ia menjalani kehidupan dengan menerima kepergian Sooyung yang tidak tahu kemana. Ia memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak laki-laki yang tidak ada wajahnya mirip dengan masa lalunya, ia benci anak dengan wajah lemah. Ia memilih Sehun yang pendiam namun cekatan. Mengajarkannya apa yang ia ingin ajarkan. Dan Jae Jin kini merasa ketagihan mengajarkan orang untuk menjadi pembunuh sepertinya. Ia menambah tiga anak lagi dan Sehun pergi meninggalkannya, sama seperti Sooyung yang pergi meninggalkannya juga. Jae Jin mengikat ketiga anak ini agar terus bersamanya, membagi mereka sesuai dengan kemampuan dan ciri khas mereka dalam membunuh. Menghidupkan sisi liarnya untuk ditempatkan di jiwa orang lain. Kini Jae Jin hidup dengan sempurna, dengan ketiga orang yang tidak mungkin pergi darinya.

 _..._

Kim Jae Jin membuka matanya, rasanya ia kembali ke masa kini setelah ia mengulas kembali kehidupannya. Menatap layar laptop di samping yang menampilkan foto Sooyung dan seorang anak laki-laki. Dari awal ia melihat foto Yixing dan Sooyung ia sudah menduga Yixing adalah anaknya. Wajah kecil Yixing mengingatkannya pada wajahnya dahulu, wajah kekalahan dan kebencian untuk ibunya. Jae Jin menatap iri Yixing yang di rangkul Sooyung, menilai bagaimana wajah si anak lemah itu pantas diberi kasih sayang oleh ibunya. Kim Jae Jin bersyukur meranjak dewasa Yixing tidak mewarisi wajahnya lagi, seluruh wajah penuh kekecewaan itu hilang.

" Seharusnya kau lebih baik menyimpannya dariku Sooyung." Ucap Kim Jae Jin.

Kim Jae Jin bangkit berdiri, memeriksa pisau dan senjata apinya. Ia selalu mempunyai rencana dalam rencana. Rencana yang diberikannya kepada ketiga Kim asuhannya dirasanya bukanlah rencana pokok. Sikap paranoid atas ditinggal orang yang di dekatnya dan sikap tidak percaya atas orang lain membuat dirinya mempunyai rencana lain.

" Matikan atau mereka yang membunuhku."

 **TBC**

 **...**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Maaf**

 **Maaf**

 **Maaf**

 **Lama update nya ampe berganti tahun T.T kezam nya diriku**

 **Satu chapter ini special sulay n kim jae jin dulu ya**

 **Biar terencana n aku ga bisa nulis banyak-banyak hiks**

 **Takut jadi garing ceritanya T.T**

 **D'excrusius Paripachuka tapi pertama mereka naena di kamar Yixing.. berarti kim jae jin ngintip dong wkwkwk^^**

 **Pearl luce perjanjian antar pria masih disave yah moga chap depan udah nampak n semakin mendekati ending T.T wkwkwk**

 **Chenma karna ini bukan roma irama beb yang nyanyi perdamaian.. perdamaian wkwkwk**

 **SilentB siaap ndan**

 **Kim candy hiks tunggu next aja yah hiks hiks**

 **Yxingbunny wkwkw ajaib kyk pak tarno yah dia wkwkwkwk**

 **Angsongsaening moga di chap ini tahu kenapa dia kok benci banget sama namanya tali darah**

 **MinieZhang wkwk kita doakan Junmyeon mampu membawa happy ending dlm cerita ini.. chayoo papih!**

 **Guest09 mak masih baper ya aku matiin Sehun kemarin? Xoxo peace mak.. iy mak met tahun baru yak sehat terus mak!**

 **Titie zhang moga tangan nya gatel terus jd review terus baik burunya FF ini hihihi**

 **Heeriztator moga asupan sulay nya terpenuhi di chap ini yah hihihi**

 **ChanExo640 semoga aja kita doain rencana jongdae tidak aneh-aneh dan berhasil..hihihi**


	13. Chapter 13

**SuLay fanfiction Indonesia**

 **The Killers**

 **By**

 **Flying white unicorn**

 **Zhang Yixing * Kim junmyeon**

 **EXO**

 **DLL**

 **Rate M**

 **Don't try this at home/school/'semak-semak'**

 **Wkwk^^**

 **YAOI**

 **Don't plagiat**

 _You'll never fly if you're too scared of the height_

 _You'll never live if you're just too scared to die_

… _.._

Angin yang berhembus menggoyangkan rambut Sehun yang berwarna coklat itu, Kris tidak sama sekali bergeming menerima tatapan tajam dari Sehun. Ia tahu ia telah mengkhianati janjinya bersama Sehun, tapi apa yang di lakukannya dipikirnya lebih menguntungkan daripada membunuh _triple_ Kim. Pertemuan antara Sehun dan dirinya untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak Yixing dibawa kembali oleh Junmyeon. Sehun yang mengetahui hal itu menjadi murka, tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Kris mau mempercayai _triple_ Kim.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya menahan segala emosi yang memuncak di pikiran dan dadanya, tidak percaya lagi akan Kris dan janjinya. Tapi karena Kris mengajaknya untuk membicaraakan sesuatu hal makanya ia bersedia hadir di kediaman Kris.

" Apa mau mu?." Tanya Sehun

" Tidak jauh berbeda denganmu, hanya saja caranya yang tidak sama."

" Kau pengkhianat.."

" Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu mempercayai aku. Lagipula kau lupa siapa yang datang dan mengajakku berkerjasama?."

" Kau..."

" Mereka berjanji akan mati." Potong Kris

" Dan kau menyuruhku mempercayainya?."

" Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu mempercayai apapun."

" Lalu? Kenapa sampai sekarang _triple_ Kim masih hidup?!."

" Karena mereka akan menyerahkan kehidupan mereka padaku. Tepat dihadapanku."

" Apa yang kau janjikan pada mereka sebagai balasannya?."

" Tentu saja nyawa si iblis sebagai ganti tiga nyawa setan."

" Kim Jae Jin?."

" Ya siapa lagi. Apa kau sudah memikirkannya baik-baik?."

" Kenapa? Kau takut?."

" Bukan urusanmu."

" Dan itu bukan juga urusanmu Sehun. Ku undang kau dalam penyerahan nyawa _triple_ Kim nanti. Sebaiknya kau memeriksa detak jantung mereka sendiri."

Kris meninggalkan Sehun dengan langkah maskulinnya, mengambil rokok yang di pegang oleh Jackson dan lenyap setelah pintu terakhir. Sehun yang ditinggalkan di ruangan itu merasa emosinya sedikit mereda, ia tidak menyangka jika _triple_ Kim menghargai nyawanya untuk kematian Kim Jae Jin. Sehun tertawa sendiri mendengar undangan dari Kris, tidak tahu harus kembali percaya ataupun tidak. Yang ia tahu Kim Jae Jin bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk di tumbangkan.

" Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat mayat siapa yang tergeletak nantinya."

Sehun pun meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju pintu tempat Kris keluar dengan kepulan asap rokoknya tadi.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap sepasang kekasih di depannya itu dengan pandangan bosan. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka berada di perpustakaan kota, ya perpustakaan yang bahkan tidak pernah Jongin bayangkan dalam pikirannya untuk datang masuk dan duduk di dalam nya. Jujur bahkan Jongin baru tahu jika kota mereka mempunyai perpustakaan yang sangat besar seperti ini. Entah apa yang di cari Yixing di perpustakaan ini, setelah kunjungan mereka di rumah sakit mencari informasi tentang Kim Jae Jin dan keluarganya. Tampaknya Yixing belum putus asa mencari tahu tentang ayahnya, padahal Jongin yakin bahwa setiap detik bisa saja sebuah pisau ataupun peluru menembus badan Yixing.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa Kris adalah satu-satunya saudara yang dimiliki Yixing, Yixing menjadi ingin tahu tentang kehidupan ayahnya itu. Hal yang di lupakan orang-orang bahwa Kim Jae Jin memiliki masa lalu, ia juga memiliki masa kecil dan orang tua. Dan karena insting Yixing lah mereka mencari tahu tentang latar belakang kehidupan Kim Jae Jin.

Jari Jongin bermain bosan di meja, wajahnya yang sudah menyatu dengan kulit meja memandang Yixing yang sedang membaca buku secara serius. Junmyeon mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Jongin. Menatap Yixing agar tidak lari jauh dari pengawasannya. Bagaimanapun sejak mereka tidak pulang ke rumah, mereka jadi semakin tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya. Tindakan menjaga-jaga adalah satu-satunya cara.

" Kapan kita akan pulang?." Tanya Jongin ngantuk

" Sebentar lagi, kita tunggu Yixing." Jawab Junmyeon

" Apa yang dia cari sebenarnya?." Tanya Jongin

" Entahlah, tapi aku selalu menyukai insting nya." Ucap Junmyeon

Dengan tekun Yixing membaca beberapa buku yang sudah di pilihnya dari rak-rak buku itu. Setelah Yixing menyelusuri kehidupan masa lalu ayahnya ia menemukan suatu fakta yang aneh. Di sekolahnya ayahnya terdaftar sebagai siswa yang memiliki IQ tinggi, prestasi di bidang akademik nya selalu unggul. Kemudian semua berubah sejak dia berusia lima tahun. Tepat ketika ia mempunyai seorang adik. Jarak yang cukup jauh dengan adiknya mungkin mempengaruhi kehidupan sosial dan akademiknya. Pernyataan pertama pada rapor tahunan Kim Jae Jin yang Yixing dapatkan adalah akibat sikap cemburunya pada adik. Yang di akui oleh ibunya sendiri.

" Apa dapat yang kau cari?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Sebentar lagi." Jawab Yixing

Yixing yang semakin penasaran terus menggali kehidupan Jae Jin, rapor tentang dirinya semakin buruk. Berpakaian tidak layak dan sering mencuri makanan di sekolah. Apakah mungkin seorang anak laki-laki mencari perhatian dari orang tua nya dengan bersikap seperti itu di lingkungan sekolahnya. Yixing pun menyelusuri ruang kesehatan sekolah dan memeriksa setumpuk jadwal masuk ruangan kesehatan ketika Jae Jin bersekolah. Lebih dari rata-rata kunjungan para siswa biasa di ruangan kesehatan, Jae Jin menjadi seorang yang amat sering masuk ruangan kesehatan. Penyebabnya antara lain pingsan, kekurangan asupan gizi, tubuh penuh lebam, pembuluh darah mata pecah. Yixing masih menerima jika pembuluh darah pecah ataupun tubuh penuh lebam diakibatkan Jae Jin yang mungkin berkelahi dengan temannya. Tapi kekurangan gizi? Untuk seorang anak yang memiliki ibu yang bekerja dirumah. Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Penyelusuran Yixing pun berpindah ke keluarga Kim Jae Jin, bagaimana ia diperlakukan di rumahnya sendiri. Yixing ingat jika dahulu ketika ia kecil ibu nya tidak pernah membiarkannya kelaparan. Ia selalu menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Yixing menemukan bahwa Kim Jae Jin memiliki ayah yang bekerja sebagai _sales_ mobil, ibu nya seorang ibu rumah tangga dan seorang adik perempuan. Tidak banyak yang dikethui lagi dari sosok orangtua Kim Jae Jin, mereka tidak terkenal, kurang bersosialisasi dengan tetangga dan tertutup. Riwayat kesehatan ibu nya yang menarik perhatian Yixing.

Berkat dibantu Junmyeon dan Jongin, Yixing dapat membobol riwayat kesehatan seorang Kim Hanna. Melahirkan anak kedua secara _caesar_ diakibatkan pengaruh umur dan jarak yang terlalu jauh dari kelahiran pertamanya. Setelah melahirkan Kim Hanna didiagnosis menderita _baby blues_ selama kurang lebih enam minggu pasca melahirkan. Tampaknya kesehatan Kim Hanna semakin memburuk untuk psikologisnya. Sempat dokter psikologis tidak mengizinkannya untuk memelihara anak bayi nya, namun kondisi Kim Hanna berlangsung membaik tercatat di catatan kesehatannya. Tim psikologis rumah sakit mendiagnosa bahwa Kim Hanna memiliki penyakit _borderline personality disorder_ yang merupakan penyakit gangguan kepribadian dan emosional.

Karena itu di perpustakan inilah Yixing mencari tahu tentang penyakit yang di derita oleh ibu Kim Jae Jin. Tampaknya perkembangan Jae Jin pasca adiknya lahir diakibatkan oleh pengaruh kesehatan sang ibu. Setelah puas Yixing membaca apa yang dia cari, Yixing mulai membayangkan masa lalu Kim Jae Jin anak kecil berusia dibawah 10 tahun menerima siksaan-siksaan dari ibunya karena sang ibu tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dan kepribadiannya. Kadang kala ada saatnya ia menjadi seorang ibu yang penuh kasih sayang tapi ada kalanya ia akan menjadi seorang monster.

Yixing menilai kondisi terakhir yang di dapatkan dari keluarga Kim yaitu mati dengan sadis semuanya awal dari Kim Jae Jin membentuk dirinya benar-benar menjadi sorang iblis. Apakah masih ada harapan untuk Yixing menyelamatkan semua nya. Tapi apa ayahnya masih mau menerima sebuah kasih sayang setelah sekian lama ini.

" Kau sudah selesai?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Ne, ayo kita pulang.." ucap Yixing lemah

.

.

.

Sudah lama Yixing tidak berjumpa dengan Jongdae, selama ini ia hanya melihat dua Kim yang menemaninya siang dan malam. Jongin menjadi teman kelahi Yixing yang tidak pernah bisa diam, Jongin selalu beranggapan menjaga Yixing tidak akan berguna. Karena tanpa menunjukkan sosoknya pun jika Kim Jae Jin ingin membunuh Yixing pasti dia sudah mati dengan tancapan pisau di dadanya yang entah darimana muncul.

" Aku bosan, apa kau tidak bosan?." Tanya Jongin

" Bagaimana kalau kau ajarkan ku sesuatu disini." Ucap Yixing

" Apa? Seperti melemparkan pisau ke arahmu? Atau menyayat kulit tetangga mu?."

" Kenapa harus sesadis itu, tapi bagaimana jika kau ajarkanku mengelak? Bukankah Junmyeon selalu mengatakan bahwa instingku bagus."

" Ya kalau kau tidak bisa mengelak dan kau mati, orang berikutnya yang menyusulmu masuk tanah pasti aku." Ucap Jongin kesal

" Oh ayolah coba dulu, bagaimana dengan lempar kacang?."

" Kacang?."

" Ya tidak berbahaya."

" Baiklah."

Jongin dan Yixing mengambil posisi, Yixing menghadap kebelakang bersiap dengan serangan kacang dari Junmyeon.

Pluk

…

Pluk

…

Pluk

…

" Kalau saja tadi pisau mungkin kau sudah mati." Ucap Jongin

" Oh ulangi lagi, aku harus fokus."

" Ya tidak ada pisau yang melayang menunggu kau fokus. Belajarlah selalu berkonsentrasi dan fokus." Ucap Jongin

" Baik-Baik." Jawab Yixing

Yixing pun terus berkonsentrasi memusatkan pendengaran dan mata batinnya.

Seakan melihat Jongin yang sedang bersiap melempar kacang kepadanya.

Claak

Kacang meleset mengenai kaca di depan Yixing

" Oke lumayan, ulang lagi." Ucap Jongin ketagihan melempar kacang pada Yixing

Teek

Kali ini kacang mengenai vas bunga

" Wah daebak. Ayo-ayo." Ucap Jongin semangat

Yixing kembali membelakangi Jongin merasakan setiap gerakan Jongin.

Cleb!

Sebuah pisau kini tertancap di wallpaper dinding apartemen Junmyeon itu.

" Jongin apa yang kau lakukan!." Junmyeon yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah melihat gerakan pisau yang di elak oleh Yixing.

" Er tadi kami bermain dengan kacang, tapi naluri membunuhku mengatakan aku harus menggunakan pisau agar lebih ekstrem." Ucap Jongin

" Apa jadinya jika Yixing tidak bisa menghindar!."

" Tapi dia bisa kan, sudah aku mau keluar. Aku bosan." Ucap Jongin keluar

Junmyeon memandangi Jongin dengan tajam, mengurung Jongin bersama Yixing sama saja seperti mengurung singa bersama kuda.

" Maafkan aku." Ucap Junmyeon pada Yixing

" Tidak tadi itu ideku." Ucap Yixing

" Jangan begitu lagi, kau membuatku cemas." Ucap Junmyeon

Bibir Junmyeon mendekat pada leher Yixing menjilatnya dan menghiasapnya kuat.

" Hmmphh…" desah Yixing

" Aku meridukanmu." Ucap Junmyeon menarik Yixing ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Yixing memandangi Junmyeon yang masih tertidur disebelahnya, jari telunjuk Yixing menyelusuri garisan rahang Junmyeon. Yixing beruntung dipertemukan oleh Junmyeon walau dirinya sendiri harus terjebak dalam intaian maut ayahnya. Yixing tahu jika nyawa dirinya yang di inginkan ayahnya, tapi kenyataan bahwa ayahnya memberi kesempatan dirinya untuk mengenal _triple_ Kim merupakan sebuah keberuntungan dalam hidupnya. Ingin rasanya ia berjumpa dengan ayahnya walau sebentar. Bagaimanapun ayahnya lah satu-satu yang di milikinya sekarang.

Yixing membawa dirinya untuk mandi, apa gunanya ia bersembunyi kita terus-terusan Junmyeon merasa khawatir untuk dirinya sendiri. Benar kata Kris ketika ia ditahan, Kim Jae Jin tidak akan pernah keluar jika bukan Yixing yang memaksanya keluar. Tapi apa dia sendiri akan sanggup jika ayahnya keluar dan memulai peperangan ini. Yixing hanya berharap tidak ada yang harus di korbankan dalam peristiwa ini.

Rasa capek yang luar biasa baru kali ini Junmyeon rasakan, pikiran, hati dan jiwanya rasanya semua terpusat saat ini. Junmyeon baru menyadari menggunakan hati dan perasaan ternyata lebih menyulitkan dan merepotkan untuknya. Junmyeon membuka matanya menyadari sebelahnya telah kosong. Dengan menggunakan kembali pakaiannya Junmyeon mencari Yixing di luar kamarnya.

" Tidak.. Jangan sampai." Ucap Junmyeon berlari keluar menyadari bahwa Yixing tidak ada lagi di dalam apartemen nya.

.

.

Yixing menatap pintu berukiran aneh itu, sudah lama sejak dirinya dan Minseok menemukan pintu itu perasaannya menjadi cemas tidak karuan. Yixing seakan memiliki dua jiwa dalam hidupnya. Yang satu berharap ingin bertemu dengan sang ayah namun jiwa satunya lagi mengatakan ia harus sejauh mungkin berlari meninggalkan pintu itu sebelum pintunya terbuka. Tangan Yixing tetap berada di daun pintu, menunggu untuk membuka atau menahannya tertutup.

 **Clek**

Pintu itu terkunci, setengah jiwanya bahagia menerima kenyataan itu. Jiwa yang sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kemunculan dari Kim Jae Jin.

" _Welcome back another Zhang."_

Yixing membalik badannya, memandang pria yang tidak ia kenali tetapi ia yakini sebagai ayahnya.

" Kau mewarisi sikap berani dari ibumu." Ucap pria itu semakin mendekat

" A-Ayah.."

Langkah kaki pria itu terhenti, tidak ada yang tersirat dalam wajahnya ketika Yixing memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah.

" Kuharap ini tidak begitu menyakitkan untukmu."

Lemparan pisau menacap tembus di bahu kiri Yixing, Yixing yang tidak menyangka akan menerima lemparan pisau itu terjatuh. Melihat darah yang menetes dari bahunya. Pandangannya mengabur, sosok si ayah tidak mendekat ataupun menjauh darinya ia hanya terdiam memandangi anak laki-laki nya mulai menutup matanya.

" A-Ayah jangan pergi..." ucap Yixing sebelum matanya tertutup

 _Flashback_

Ayunan yang hampir semua bagiannya tertutup oleh karat itu masih berayun dengan kokoh, Jae Jin ingat itulah hadiah pertama dari ayahnya ketika ia berulang tahun. Ayahnya sengaja memesan ayunan khusus untuknya. Terbuat dari besi dan berwarna merah maroon. Setelah beberapa tahun ayunan itu mulai dilupakan, tidak di gunakan ataupun di singkirkan. Hujan, salju, panas semua sudah dilalui sang ayunan. Jae Jin masih asik berada di ayunannya mencoba mengulang ketika ibunya mengajarinya untuk berani bermain di atas ayunan.

" Hoi! Masuk!." Teriakan tanpa panggilan itu membuat Jae Jin langsung loncat dari ayunannya.

Ia tahu itu adalah panggilan ibunya untuk dirinya. Itu juga pertanda ayahnya sudah pulang kerumah setelah lelah bekerja. Jae Jin senang ketika ayah berada di rumah, dengan begitu ibu tidak akan terlalu sering memarahinya.

" Ayah.."

" Jagoan! Sini ayah punya permen untukmu dan boneka untuk adik bayi. Mau kau berikan pada Hae Shin boneka ini?."

" Ne!." Ucap Jae Jin semangat

Dengan langkah kecilnya Jae Jin menghampiri adiknya yang sedang digendong oleh sang ibu, tidak terasa sudah setahun usia adiknya. Begitu cepat dan manisnya ia sekarang.

" Hae Shin ini untukmu." Ucap Jae Jin mengulurkan boneka

Hae Shin hanya terdiam memandangnya, kemudian tertawa menggapai bonekanya. Jae Jin menyukai setiap gerakan yang dihasilkan oleh adiknya itu. Ia ikut tertawa bersama alunan tawa sang adik. Tidak sampai berapa menit langsung sang adik menangis kencang kesakitan. Jae Jin yang berada di depannya bingung mendengar tangisan sang adik yang terdengar menyayat itu.

" Hoeaaak…"

" Hae Shin, kau kenapa Hae Shin."

Plaak

" Jae Jin kenapa kau tega mencubit adikmu! Lihat kakinya sampai biru kau cubit begini. Kau iri ha dengannya?." Ucap si ibu

Jae Jin yang kesakitan akibat tamparan ibunya juga bingung mendengar perkataan dari sang ibu. Dia bahkan tidak menyentuh Hae Shin karena ia tahu ibu tidak akan suka.

" Ada apa ini?."

" Tanya anak mu itu! Sungguh sifat dengki iri hatinya sangat tidak bisa di hilangkan."

" A-Ayah tidak."

Jae Jin berharap ayahnya mempercayainya dan memeluknya, menjelaskan pada ibunya bahwa ini hanya salah paham saja. Tapi mata ayah tidak melihatnya, menatap paku pada bekas biru di kaki Hae Shin.

" Jae Jin.. Apa permen yang ayah beli tidak cukup sehingga kau masih iri dengan adikmu?." Tanya sang ayah

" A-Ayah tidak aku bersumpah ayah!."

" Jangan kau bela lagi anakmu itu jika aku marah dengannya!." Ucap sang ibu

" I-Ibu aku bersumpah…"

Plaak

Tamparan kedua dari sang ibu mendarat di pipi Jae Jin lagi. Kini air mata membasahi pipinya yang terasa panas itu.

" Diam kau dasar manusia busuk! Masuk ke loteng dan jangan keluar sebelum aku suruh." Ucap sang ibu

" A-Ayah.. percaya lah ayah.." Pinta Jae Jin

" Le-Lebih baik kau turuti perkataan ibumu." Ucap sang ayah kemudian pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di bawah lantai yang dingin itu.

" A-Ayah jangan pergi.."

Ayahnya tidak menoleh ataupun menghentikan langkahnya, ia terus berjalan menjauh darinya. Jae Jin merasa si penolongnya telah pergi. Tidak ada lagi sosok ayah yang ditunggunya untuk pulang dari kerja. Jae Jin semakin merasa dirinya lemah.

 _Flashback end_

.

.

Junmyeon tidak membawa Yixing ke rumah sakit ataupun dokter layaknya orang biasa, dia lebih mempercayakan keselamatan Yixing pada Jeonghan dan Jongdae. Setelah ditemukan dengan luka tusuk di bahunya Yixing segera dibawa ke sekolah. Tempat dimana salah satu ruangan disebut sebagai tempat pengobatan untuk _triple_ Kim. Jeonghan memang hanya bisa menduga siapa sebenarnya _triple_ Kim ini. Ketika Jongin terluka tusuk yang cukup parah ataupun Junmyeon yang pernah di kakinya bersarang peluru panas. Jeonghan tidak pernah bertanya, ia hanya mengobati dibantu oleh Jongdae yang sangat pintar dalam urusan obat-obat, racun dan operasi dadakan.

Jeonghan menatap wajah Yixing yang belum juga sadarkan diri, darah yang keluar tidak pernah berakhir. Memang luka yang di dapatkan Yixing tidaklah parah tapi dengan kondisi seperti ini. Cepat atau lambat Yixing bisa mati.

" Apa kau serius dengan cara ini?." Tanya Jeonghan penasaran

" Apa kau punya ide lebih baik lagi?." Tanya Jongdae

" Tranfusi darah lebih aman." Ucap Jeonghan

" Ya dan kau datang kesini membawah darah belum tentu nyawa Yixing masih di dalam tubuhnya." Ucap Jongdae

Jeonghan mengalah dengan sedikit mundur ia memberi peluang bagi Jongdae untuk menangani Yixing. Ia beralih ke atas kepala Yixing, mengelus nya dengan lembut. Junmyeon yang berada di ruangan itu hanya terdiam melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh Jeonghan. Bagaimanapun Jeonghan sudah dianggapnya sebagai peganti adiknya, ia tidak mau hanya karena rasa cemburunya membuat dirinya dan Jeonghan jauh, apalagi membuat penanganan Yixing menjadi terganggu.

Jongdae meneteskan cairan ke dalam luka Yixing, cairan yang sepertinya pedih karena mengeluarkan asap begitu menyentuh luka terbuka Yixing.

" Kalau tidak mau berhenti ya harus dikunci salurannya." Ucap Jongdae dingin

Baik Jeonghan maupun Junmyeon sama sekali tidak mau tahu apa maksut dari perkataan Jongdae itu. Mereka memilih diam dan tidak memperdulikan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Jongdae. Yixing tetap tidak bereaksi, hanya lukanya yang mendadak kering seperti terbakar.

" Apa kau benar-benar yakin?." Tanya Jeonghan lagi

" Sudah jangan tanya itu terus, mana kafein ku." Ucap Jongdae meninggalkan Yixing yang terbaring

Junmyeon mendekat menatap luka Yixing yang sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi tapi masih tetap terbuka.

" Jeonghan, tinggal tugasmu menjahit luka Yixing." Ucap Jongdae

" Baiklah." Ucap Jeonghan

" Apa kau yakin tadi dia berjumpa ayah?." Tanya Jongin yang maju juga melihat seberapa parah luka Yixing.

" Ne aku yakin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia."

" Apa kau sempat menjumpainya?."

" Tidak, aku rasa dia tidak mempercayai kita lagi."

" Bukanlah ini mengerikan jika dia berjalan dengan rencananya tanpa ada orang tahu?."

" Benar."

" Tapi mengapa dia tidak menancapkan pisau itu di jantung Yixing?."

Junmyeon langsung menoleh pada Jongin, rasanya Jongin benar-benar sudah terkena candu membunuh.

" Bukan maksudku aku ingin dia terbunuh, kau tahu kan ayah bagaimana." Tambah Jongin lagi

" Ne, aku juga bingung." Ucap Junmyeon

Jongin menatap apa yang di tatap Junmyeon kini, Jeonghan meletakkan bibirnya di bibir Yixing dengan lembut. Tidak peduli dengan adanya Jongin maupun Junmyeon di ruangan itu. Yixing yang sama sekali belum sadarkan diri itu mungkin tidak pernah tahu jika ia dikelilingi orang yang mencintainya. Jongin pun melirik Junmyeon ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi rekan pembunuhnya itu. Tapi yang dipandang hanya terdiam seperti biasa dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

" Setidaknya aku bisa tenang jika meninggalkannya nanti." Ucap Junmyeon

" Padahal aku menyukai kehidupanku." Balas Jongin

Masing-masing Kim terdiam dalam pemikiran mereka yang berbeda, peperangan semakin dekat tidak ada keinginan untuk masuk dalam area peperangan itu walau mereka tidak bisa mengelak. Cepat atau lambat, siapa yang mendekat, satu kepastian tidak akan mungkin perang tanpa adanya jiwa yang terkorbankan.

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Chapter demi chapter menuju end**

 **Paling sedih nulis FF ini T.T makanya ga siap-siap mungkin karena ada** _ **child abuse**_ **mungkin juga karena aku udah 2 taon ngarepin punya anak tp blm dksh rejeki nya jadi baper deh kalo liat ada anak yang di siksa orang tua nya wkwkw.**

 **Btw aku lagi di Jambi nih ampe selasa ^^ huaa kok ga bisa tidur yak T.T biasa dekat laut kali aku yah wkwkwk**

 **Chenma: iya sedih juga jadinya wkwkwk**

 **Otps-daughter makasih juga dek buat review nya ^^**

 **Pearl Luce semoga deek T.T**

 **MinieZhang iya mereka sepupuan hihihi**

 **Guest maaf authornya baperan wkwkwk**

 **Guest apaan tu? Jadi penasaran hihi**

 **Guest09 moga jawabannya ada di chap ini ya maak hihihi**

 **TitieZhang triing dikabulkan wkwkkw**

 **Angsongsaening empat halaman looh gimana ga hot wkwkwk.. akan selalu diusahakan keinginan readers hihihi**

 **D'eXcrusius Paripachuka satu-satu dek kita kupas wkwkwk chukaee uda tamatin FF nya ditunggu FF baru lagi ^^**

 **ChanExo640 maaf belum kebuka di chap ini moga cepat-cepat end huaa**

 **Guest serba galau wkwkwk**

 **Yxingbunny yah begitulah manusia wkwkwk btw selamat tahun baru juga ^^**

 **Adelwu wkwkwk iy tetap didikan orang tua lah yang menentukan bagaimana anak nantinya…**


	14. Chapter 14

**SuLay fanfiction Indonesia**

 **The Killers**

 **By**

 **Flying white unicorn**

 **Zhang Yixing * Kim junmyeon**

 **EXO**

 **DLL**

 **Rate M**

 **Don't try this at home/school/'semak-semak'**

 **Wkwk^^**

 **YAOI**

 **Don't plagiat**

 _You'll never fly if you're too scared of the height_

 _You'll never live if you're just too scared to die_

… _.._

Yixing terbangun dengan sensasi ganjil yang membuat tangannya meraba-raba kasur demi mematikan tubuhnya masih berada di atas bumi. Rasa berat yang mengkhawatirkan seperti terbenam dalam padatnya tanah. Sakit terasa di bahu nya, terasa seperti terbakar dan tertusuk. Bau berbagai macam zat mulai tercium di hidungnya. Perlahan Yixing membuka matanya, bias cahaya yang menyilaukan membuat matanya kembali tertutup. Membiasakan cahaya masuk ke mata kemudian memandang sekeliling. Yixing terasa tidak cukup asing di ruangan itu.

" Kau sudah bangun?."

" Jeonghan?."

" Ne, aku senang kau sudah sadar." Ucap Jeonghan kembali sambil menggengam tangan Yixing.

" Terimakasih, dimana Junmyeon?."

" Tadi _triple_ Kim disini semua, sekarang aku tidak tahu lagi dimana mereka. Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? Minum?."

" Tidak Jeonghan, aku hanya ingin berdiri."

" Jangan, bahu mu masih proses penyembuhan."

Yixing menatap bahu kirinya yang tertutup perban. Terasa sedikit aneh karena seperti sekitar bahunya berwarna sedikit gelap.

" Kenapa bahu ku?."

" Kau tertusuk pisau."

" Bukan.. maksudku kenapa bahu ku berwarna seperti ini?."

" Er.. itu tanyakan nanti pada Jongdae."

" Apa bahu ku membusuk?."

" Tidak-tidak, hanya berwarna kurang cantik saja." Ucap Jeonghan tersenyum menyemangati Yixing

Yixing menatap Jeonghan dan membalas senyumnya, ia tidak ingin Jeonghan merasa khawatir dengan dirinya. Sesungguhnya Yixing ingin membuka perban di bahunya, ia sudah memastikan bahwa lukanya pasti lebih mengerikan dari kulit sekitar bahu yang ia lihat itu. Tapi Yixing menahan keinginannya.

Mata Yixing kembali menutup, mata Jeonghan terus memandanginya. Seakan menunggu Yixing meminta sesuatu darinya untuk merasa lebih baik. Tapi tidak ada yang lebih baik dari mengharap kedatangan Junmyeon disana. Ketiadaan sosok Junmyeon membuat Yixing merasa hampa. Ingatannya kembali pertemuannya bersama ayahnya. Yixing tidak menduga bahwa ayahnya benar-benar akan menancapkan pisau ke tubuhnya. Yixing mengingat mata ayahnya memandang dirinya, mulai menerka-nerka seperti itulah tatapan seorang ayah kepada anaknya. Atau tatapan seseorang kepada musuhnya.

.

.

Jongin menatap malas lawan bicara di depannya, menilai bahwa setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah sebuah omong kosong. Beberapa kali menguap setiap lawan bicaranya itu mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, disanalah nyawa Jongin berada. Tidak hanya nyawa dirinya melainkan juga nyawa kedua saudara angkatnya Junmyeon dan Jongdae. Mempercayakan orang yang tidak pernah sekalipun ingin bekerjasama dengan orang yang beratas nama Kim, merupakan sebuah tindakan bahaya bagi Jongin. Tapi seperti biasa semua keputusan Junmyeon tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Jongin dan Jongdae hanya sebagai team pelaksana, bukan team perencana. Junmyeon yang memiliki hak perencana dan pemutus sesuatu hal. Bahkan jika itu berkaitan dengan nyawa mereka.

" Jadi bagaimana? Sudah mengerti rencanaku?." Ucap Kris

" _Whatever_.. Jadi kapan kau membunuh Kim Jae Jin?." Tanya Jongin

" Maksudmu tepatnya, kapan kalian menyerahkan nyawa kalian?." Tanya Kris

" Kau…"

" Jongin tahan, ya kami sudah menjelaskan peraturan dan cara kami mati nantinya. Kuharap kita bisa saling menghormati cara kerja kita." Ucap Junmyeon

" Hmm baiklah, sejujurnya aku hanya mempunyai dendam dengan Kim Jae Jin. Bahkan aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan kalian. Tapi tampaknya nyawa kalian sama berartinya dengan nyawa Jae Jin maka kesempatan itu tidak akan ku sia-siakan."

" Kau memang sialan…" ucap Jongin

" Haha mau kupesankan peti untukmu Jongin? Warna apa?."

" Ingat Kris perjanjian kita, urusan pemakaman kami hanya di urus oleh Yixing dan rekan-rekan kami. Kau hanya berhak memastikan detak jantung kami saja." Ucap Jongdae

" Tentu..tentu…"

Kris tersenyum sinis memandangi ketiga Kim yang duduk di depannya, ketiga orang yang bahkan sepertinya sudah mulai di ikuti oleh malaikat maut mereka.

.

Junmyeon mengendarai mobilnya membawa kedua saudara angkatnya. Jongin disebelahnya memandang keluar sepuasnya. Berbeda dengan Jongdae yang sibuk membaca buku yang lumayan tebal. Junmyeon mencoba membawa mobilnya dengan tenang untuk tidak mengganggu momen-momen mereka.

" Untuk apa kau membaca buku itu tidak akan habis juga." Ucap Jongin sinis

" Paling tidak akhir-akhir hidupku lebih berarti daripada di habiskan untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna." Balas Jongdae

Jongin terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Jongdae, Jongdae memang jarang berbicara sekali ia mengeluarkan suara ucapannya biasa membekas di hati.

" Junmyeon hyung, bagaimana kita kesekolah lewat depan?." Ucap Jongin

" Wah kau langsung ingin belajar?." Canda Junmyeon

" Tidak, aku mau berjumpa dengan Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin

" Aku juga mau berjumpa dengan Minseok." Ucap Jongdae

" Oh baiklah." Ucap Junmyeon

Junmyeon yang tidak terlalu pasti kenapa kedua Kim itu ingin menjumpai para pria imutnya. Mungkin karena semakin dekat umur yang mereka akan habiskan. Andai semua orang manusia bisa tahu kapan kematian akan mendekati mereka, mungkin semua orang tidak akan membuang waktu mereka sia-sia.

Mobil Junmyeon terparkir di depan, Jongin dan Jongdae turun melalui aula sekolah. Sedangkan dirinya mengitari sekolah untuk berjumpa Yixing di ruangan pengobatan mereka. Menatap kekasih selama mungkin dan berbicara dengan mereka tentang banyak hal. Mungkin itu salah satu cara untuk belajar menerima kematian mereka nantinya.

Langkah kaki Jongdae terhenti melihat sosok yang dicarinya di depannya. Minseok menatap puncak rambut Jongdae, memastikan keamanannya. Sementara laki-laki yang dipandanginya itu tidak bergeming ataupun melakukan sesuatu yang mengancam dirinya. Minseok memilih untuk terus berjaga-jaga.

" Tetap di tempatmu." Ucap Minseok

Jongdae masih diam tidak bergerak. Tangan yang semula di dalam poket celannyan dikeluarkan untuk mengurangi kecurigaan laki-laki di depannya itu.

" Bukankah kau menunggu ku?." Tanya Jongdae

" Menunggumu? Delusi apa lagi itu."

" Kalau tidak coba jelaskan mengapa kau masih berada di sekolah ini sedangkan Yixing tidak lagi masuk dari sebulan yang lalu."

" A-Aku..."

" Kau bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri, mengatakan kau seorang yang profesional sehingga masih berjaga di pos mu. Tapi kau tidak bisa membohongi perasaanmu."

Jongdae maju kedepan mendekati Minseok yang tidak lagi menolak untuk berdekatan dengan dirinya.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, kuharap kita akan berjumpa di masa mendatang nantinya."

Tanpa permisi Jongdae mencium bibir kecil Minseok, tidak ada penolakan dari Minseok. Yang dirasa Jongdae hanya basah ditangannya yang memegang lembut pipi Minseok. Air mata Minseok mengiringi ciuman pertama dan mungkin terakhir mereka.

Jongin menatap kaki Kyungsoo yang berayun di atas tempat duduk mereka, dulu Jongin selalu beranggapan mengayun kaki hanya dilakukan oleh perempuan. Entah mengapa ketika Kyungsoo melakukannya hal itu membuat dirinya semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

" Aku akan pergi.."

" Aku akan menunggumu."

" Tidak perlu ditunggu, kau harus teruskan hidupmu dan jangan ke bar sendirian lagi."

" Aku akan ke bar denganmu saja."

" Kyungsoo dengarkan apa yang aku katakan!."

" Jongin, hormati keputusanku. Aku akan menunggumu, tidak peduli kau akan kembali atau tidak. Aku akan menunggumu."

" Kau keras kepala sekarang."

" Dan kau menyukaiku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin, hal yang semula tidak di prediksikan oleh Jongin. Selama ini Jongin takut akan berpamitan pada Kyungsoo. Menyangka dirinya akan menangis histeris dan memeluk Jongin. Tapi hanya senyuman manis yang diberikan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Mata Jongin mulai membasah, kini dirinya lah yang jatuh dalam air mata.

" Jangan melihatku." Ucap Jongin memalingkan wajahnya

" Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melihat kekasihku jika ini hari terakhir kita berjumpa." Ucap Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dan mengusap punggungnya.

" Aku akan menunggumu…" Bisik Kyungsoo lembut.

Yixing membuka perlahan perban di bahu nya yang terluka, memang belum waktunya ia membuka perban tetapi perasaan khawatir mulai menghampirinya karena warna di sekitar perban nya semakin menghitam. Yixing menatap luka nya dengan perasaan sedih. Seperti yang sudah ia bayangkan, bekas luka yang di jahit dengan kulit yang berwarna hitam seakan membusuk itu.

" Kau sudah bangun?."

" J-Junmyeon jangan kemari!." Teriak Yixing

" Kenapa Yixing?." Tanya Junmyeon panik

" A-Aku jelek."

Junmyeon mendekat dan menatap bekas luka Yixing yang berwarna hitam. Sudah tentu inilah penyebab ia mengatakan dirinya jelek.

" Tidak, kau tidak jelek. Kau sempurna." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tidak Junmyeon sana!."

" Yixing, aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang Yixing, Yixing yang ku kenal dan kutemui di pemakaman. Tidak ada yang berubah." Ucap Junmyeon memeluk Yixing

" Hiks..Hiks.."

" Simpan tangisanmu, aku lebih suka melihat warna hitam ini daripada mengetahui kau pergi meninggalkanku."

" Junmyeon…"

" Apapun yang terjadi, ingatlah aku akan selalu kembali kepadamu. Baik sekarang ataupun dimasa mendatang nantinya."

" Jangan pergi.."

Junmyeon kembali memeluk erat tubuh Yixing, mendekap beku tubuh di depannya seakan membiarkannya masuk kedalam badannya juga menyatu.

.

.

Kris terlahir memang bukan untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh, tapi suatu kenyataan mengajarkannya untuk menjadi pembunuh. Pembantaian keluarganya tanpa alasan yang jelas dilakukan oleh pamannya sendiri. Orang yang seharusnya berkunjung ketika _thanks giving_ ataupun yang menjadi santa ketika natal pertamanya. Sejak saat itu Kris yang dibesarkan dengan tingkat kewaspadaan yang tinggi juga cara untuk bertahan hidup. Masa kecil yang tidak dia nikmati karena dipenuhi ketakutan dan dendam.

Kris mengambil ponselnya menekan kontak yang ingin dia hubungi, dia akan mengakhiri segalanya. Memutuskan semua dendamnya, sudah cukup rasanya hidup dalam ketakutan dan dendam.

" Halo.. Besok sebelum malam aku akan membunuh Jae Jin, bawa Yixing kemari dan kujamin dia aman, satu lagi kuharap kau dan kedua Kim lainnya bersiap mati malam hari nya tepat dihadapanku." Ucap Kris dan menutup teleponnya.

Lelaki di depan Kris tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kris di telepon. Tanpa berbicara apapun Sehun melangkah keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kris yang masih asik menghisap rokoknya.

.

.

Jeonghan menatap kepergian Yixing dan Junmyeon, sebenarnya ia mempunyai seribu macam alasan untuk menahan Yixing agar tetap di ruangan pengobatan itu. Tapi entah mengapa segala rasa mengalah Junmyeon membuat dirinya akhirnya mengembalikan Yixing pada Junmyeon. Jeonghan tahu bukan hanya dirinya yang mencintai Yixing. Junmyeon orang yang telah dianggapnya paling dekat dengannya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya. Bedanya adalah Yixing membalas perasaan Junmyeon, Jeonghan memilih menutup perasaan yang dia miliki. Tidak semua yang ia inginkan bisa ia dapatkan. Jeonghan pun menutup pintu ruangan pengobatan itu. Berjibaku dengan segala perasaan yang ia miliki.

" Kita mau kemana?." Tanya Yixing

" Makan _ice cream_ , main wahana air, makan makanan enak."

" Hmm. Makan _ice cream_ boleh tapi yang lain tidak." Ucap Yixing

" Kenapa?."

" Aku punya ide yang lebih baik lagi." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon menatap wajahnya di cermin depannya, Yixing masih asik memakan _ice cream_ mangkoknya sambil menunggu dirinya.

" Kau yakin ini cocok untukku?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Ne tentu saja, kau tampan dengan gaya rambut apa saja." Jawab Yixing menatap Junmyeon yang telah siap di rapikan rambutnya.

" Aku tidak pernah menyangka memangkas rambut masuk dalam kategori kencan."

" Haha, ayo kalau sudah siap mari kita pergi lagi." Ucap Yixing

Dengan gaya rambut barunya Junmyeon terlihat lebih dewasa dan tampan, Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan bahagia. Jika ini saat-saat terakhir mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama maka saat itulah dia gunakan untuk memperhatikan Junmyeon. Membuatnya lebih tampan dan memori yang manis bersama.

" Kita kemana lagi?."

" Ayo ke café itu, ada yang sudah menunggu kita." Jawab Yixing

Tring!

Bunyi bel di atas pintu masuk café, Junmyeon menatap sekeliling mencoba mengenal siapa yang dibilang Yixing telah menunggu mereka.

" Baekhyun! Chanyeol!."

Junmyeon menyipitkan matanya, wajah kedua orang yang tidak asing lagi. Orang yang telah mengurung Yixing di bawah perintah Kris.

" Orang-orang Kris?." Tanya Junmyeon menahan Yixing untuk maju lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

" Tenanglah, ayo." Ucap Yixing menggandeng tangan Junmyeon yang menahannya.

" Apa sudah lama?." Tanya Yixing

" Belum." Jawab Baekhyun

" Sudah." Jawab Chanyeol

" Haha maafkan aku, apa kabar kalian?."

" Masih sama seperti dulu." Jawab Chanyeol menatap Junmyeon sinis

" Chanyeol, kau tidak boleh begitu. Kita di undang oleh Yixing kemari." Bisik Baekhyun

" Lalu? Aku juga tidak ingin datang." Ucap Chanyeol

" Hentikan sifat kekanak-kanakan mu itu." Ucap Baekhyun

" Ehem..Ehem.."

" Eh ne Yixing.."

" Aku hanya ingin berjumpa dengan kalian, aku rindu Baekhyun tapi kurasa dia tidak akan menjumpaiku seorang diri."

" Kenapa, dia mandiri." Ucap Chanyeol

" Ne tapi aku membawa Junmyeon tidak akan enak bila dia sendirian." Ucap Yixing

" Siangkatnya Yixing mengajak kalian _double date_ bersama kami." Ucap Junmyeon

" EH."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diam dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan Yixing menatap Junmyeon seakan Junmyeon berbicara lebih dari porsinya.

" Aku tidak salah kan?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Oh sudahlah, Baekhyun kau mau pesan apa?."

Yixing memang mengatur _double date_ untuk mereka, memang bukan karena alasan dirinya rindu dengan Baekhyun melainkan ingin menjalin kerjasama. Rencana yang tinggal rencana, sampai berakhir pertemuan mereka baik Yixing maupun Junmyeon tidak ada berbicara soal suatu rancangan apapun. Tampaknya Junmyeon telah pasrah dengan apapun itu. Yang Yixing tahu Junmyeon akan meninggalkannya. Karena hari ini sepertinya hari terakhir mereka bersama.

.

.

Junmyeon mengendarai mobilnya dengan perlahan, hari masih siang dan ia sama sekali belum memikirkan alasan apa yang di ajukannya pada Yixing untuk membawanya ke tempat Kris. Jae Jin harus dibunuh dengan cara apapun. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk memastikan Yixing aman dikemudian harinya nanti. Baik Jongin dan Jongdae mereka telah berjanji akan berjumpa tepat sebelum matahari terbenam. Entah mengapa mereka yang sama sekali tidak yakin dengan rencana Kris mendadak menjadi menghitung detik-detik kematian yang akan menghampiri mereka. Hanya Junmyeon satu-satunya yang bersiap dengan segala macam kemungkinan. Termasuk menerima kematian yang semakin datang mendekat.

" Yixing, aku ingin membawamu untuk berjumpa Kris." Ucap Junmyeon

" Untuk apa?." Tanya Yixing

" Hmm.. aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

Yixing terdiam tanpa Junmyeon menjelaskan rasanya Yixing sudah tahu alasan Junmyeon membawa dirinya berjumpa dengan Kris.

" Baiklah."

" Yixing, maukah kau berjanji sesuatu?."

" Apa itu?."

" Berjanjilah, jika terjadi sesuatu denganku, kau harus kembali ke China."

Air mata mengalir di sela mata Yixing, Junmyeon yang tidak menatapnya menyadari Yixing menangis dalam diamnya. Junmyeon menggengam tangan Yixing kuat.

" Maukah kau berjanji padaku?." Ulang Junmyeon

" Apakah secepat ini?." Tanya Yixing

" Hiduplah dengan baik, bertemanlah dengan yang kau inginkan."

" Junmyeon…"

" Berjanjilah?."

" Ne aku berjanji."

Junmyeon tersenyum memandang Yixing sekilas, kembali memusatkan pikirannya pada laju mobil yang ia bawa. Setidaknya ia bisa lebih tenang meninggalkan Yixing. Walau berat yang ia rasakan.

 _I need an angel's hand_

 _Cause a devil kissed me_

Junmyeon menatap gudang yang berwarna kecoklatan, setengahnya seperti bekas terbakar dan terbengkalai. Disebelahnya ada sebuah pohon besar dengan ayunan karat yang terdiam seakan menunggu sesuatu. Junmyeon sangsi ada orang yang berani datang kemari. Tempat ini tidak lebih dari sebuah persemayaman iblis. Kris yang telah berada di dalam menunggu dengan tenang. Menyambut kedatangan Junmyeon dan Yixing.

" _welcome-welcome_."

" Tempat apa ini?." Tanya Yixing

" Hmm bekas rumah nenek dan kakek kita kurasa." Jawab Kris

" Rumah Jae Jin?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Oh aku sangsi apa dia mau menyebut ini rumah atau penjara."

" K-Kenapa?."

" Sudah tidak usah di pikirkan. Aku sudah mengundangnya kemari. Mengajaknya berjumpa _face by face_ , kau siap Yixing?."

" Ne." Ucap Yixing

Kris mungkin tidak mengetahui bahwa ini bukanlah pertemuan pertama Yixing dengan Jae Jin. Mungkin yang pertama kali Yixing bisa lolos dari mautnya, tapi siapa yang tahu kali kedua ini.

" _Welcome-welcome back."_ Sapa Kris lagi

Yixing dan Junmyeon menoleh kebelakang, melihat seorang laki-laki berjalan dengan penuh perhitungan. Jae Jin, Tangan Yixing dibawa Junmyeon agak kebelakang. Menghindari dari datangnya manusia yang seakan tanpa bayangan itu.

" Kris, setelah bersembunyi sekian lama akhirnya kau berani muncul di depanku."

" Aku tidak bersembunyi, tapi aku mempersiapkan lawan yang pantas untukmu."

" Haha lawan?."

Tawa dingin Jae Jin membuat Yixing merinding, dia belum pernah melihat interaksi ayahnya dengan orang lain. Atau lebih tepatnya dengan mangsa nya.

" Rindu dengan tempat ini?." Tanya Kris

" Bukan urusanmu."

" Kurasa yang tertinggal hanya dapur ini, mungkin kau memiliki banyak kenangan disini. Seperti mencuri makanan mungkin? Atau mengais-ngasi tempat sampah mencari sepotong roti."

" Diam!."

" Ops.. maafkan aku paman, aku tidak ada maksud mengulang kenangan masa lalu mu."

Jae Jin menatap Yixing yang diam ketakutan mendengar percakapan antara dirinya dengan Kris.

" Mengigil Zhang?."

" Haha kau aneh paman, kau memberikan Kim pada anak-anak angkatmu, tetapi tidak dengan anak kandungmu. Bukankah dia seharusnya Kim Yixing?."

" Dia bukan anakku."

" Tentu, kurasa dia pun tidak mau mempunyai ayah seperti iblis."

 **Dor!**

Kris menembakkan timah panas ke arah Jae Jin, demi apa dia dapat mengelak serangan mendadak dari Kris.

" Itu kau sebut lawan yang setimpal?." Remeh Jae Jin

Kris meringis memandang lawannya, seluruh emosi memaksanya memuntahkan beberapa peluru lagi.

 **Dor!**

 **Door!**

Yixing dan Junmyeon menunduk menghindari serangan Kris yang brutal, tampaknya Kris sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Dan belum ada sebuah peluru pun masuk ke dalam tubuh Jae Jin. Keadaan diam sejenak, Junmyeon menatap curiga dibalik sisa bangunan yang terjatuh yang menutupi dirinya dan Yixing yang bersembunyi.

"Jangan pergi." Bisik Yixing

Yixing memusatkan konsentrasinya, ia melihat bagaimana ayahnya tadi mengelak. Dia tidak terlalu beda dengan ayahnya. Yixing rasanya mengerti bagaimana cara bekerja ayahnya, tapi haruskah ia membuat ayahnya tumbang.

" Ku-Kurasa bukan peluru.." ucap Yixing

" Maksudnya?." Tanya Junmyeon heran

" Pisau, dia tidak bisa menghindari kecepatan pisau." Ucap Yixing

Akal pikiran Junmyeon tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Yixing, bagaimana mungkin manusia yang bisa menghindari kecepatan peluru tetapi tidak bisa menghindari pisau. Bukankah peluru lebib cepat dari pisau.

Kris yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yixing cepat mengambil pisau kecil dari balik _coat_ panjangnya.

 **Jleep**

" A-Ayah!."

" Yixing jangan!." Teriak Junmyeon

Yixing tidak tahu apakah tindakannya benar apa tidak, ia hanya ingin berlari menghampiri ayahnya yang dadanya tertancap pisau milik Kris.

" Ayah..Ayah…"

" Soo..Sooyung…"

Jae Jin menutup matanya, bersiap mengakhiri semua ini meninggalkan dunia yang sudah semakin tidak bersahabat dengannya.

" A-Apa kalian menyadari dia tidak membalas peluru-peluru itu?." Ucap Yixing hampa

" Dia? Dia memang menginginkan kematian?." Tanya Kris

" Ne, dia mengatur kematiannya hiks… Dia tetap menang." Ucap Yixing

" _Shit!_."

" Yixing ayo kita pergi." Ajak Junmyeon

" Tidak Junmyeon, ku undang Yixing menyaksikan perjanjianmu. Malam ini kutunggu kau di tempatku." Ucap Kris mengambil pisau dari dada Jae Jin kesal.

Entah mengapa Kris menjadi kesal sendiri melihat Jae Jin mati dengan tidak penuh perjuangan, lelaki yang selama ini menginginkan membunuhnya kini menyerahkan nyawanya dengan sukarela kepadanya. Tanpa adanya tembakan balik ataupun perlawanan yang berarti. Setidaknya ia telah menghabisi musuhnya dan membayar dendamnya. Masa kecil yang hilang bersama kedua orang tua nya dan ketakutannya selama ini.

 _I just wanna be your soldier_

Sehun menatap tidak percaya Kris yang muncul di depannya, melemparkan pisau ke arah kakinya. Kedatangan Kris memang mengejutkan, itu berarti dia telah berhasil membunuh Jae Jin. Manusia iblis yang selama ini bayangannya pun susah di ijak.

" Bagaimana mungkin?."

" Lebih baik kau persiapkan _champange_ terbaik untuk malam ini. Ada tiga setan lagi yang akan menyerahkan nyawa mereka." Ucap Kris tertawa

Junmyeon dan Yixing datang duluan, disusul dengan seretan kaki malas dari Jongin dan langkah hati-hati Jongdae.

" Kami akan mati dengan cara kami sendiri. Ingat perjanjian kita, kau bebaskan mayat kami pada Yixing nantinya. Dan menjauhlah dari Yixing selama-lamanya."

" Baiklah."

Sehun menatap menarik perkataan Junmyeon, tersenyum tipis melihat ketiga setan yang akan segera pergi.

" Ingat perjanjian kita, hiduplah dengan baik." Ucap Junmyeon kepada Yixing

" Haha sungguh mengharukan." Ucap Sehun akhirnya

" Menjauhlah dari Sehun, aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya." Bisik Junmyeon

Yixing hanya terisak menatap Junmyeon, dia sudah berjanji akan menerima keadaan ini. Ia akan menjalani hidupnya kembali seorang diri. Mungkin sesekali akan datang menjenguk makam ketiga Kim yang mengorbankan diri mereka untuknya.

Jongdae merogoh kantong _coat_ nya, mengeluarkan tiga botol kecil berwarna hijau bening. Semua nya sama banyak dan sama ukuran. Jongin tertawa seperti menyapa botol yang diberikan Jongdae untuknya.

" _For your healty Yixing.."_ Ucap Jongin kemudian meminum cairannya

Jongin ambruk botol kecil itu terjatuh, memegang jantungnya yang seperti akan meledak. Kemudian jatuh tepat di depan. Suara gema tepuk tangan dari Sehun membuat Yixing jijik dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun pada Jongin diakhir hidupnya.

" _Cheers._ " Jongdae menyusul dua menit kemudian.

Lebih bisa menahan badannya yang akan terjatuh dan kemudian ambruk di sebelah Jongin. Yixing semakin tidak tahan melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tinggal tersisa Junmyeon seperti menjaga mayat saudara-saudara angkatnya dari hinaan terakhir.

" Ingat janjimu, aku mencintaimu."

" Tidaaak!."

Terlambat Junmyeon telah meminum cairan dari botolnya dengan habis, memandang Yixing yang berlinang air mata menatapnya. Kemudian matanya tertutup dalam damai.

" Junmyeon…"

Yixing menangis menghampiri kekasihnya, memeriksa seakan berharap jantungnya masih berdenyut. Tapi nihil, badan yang beku, jantung yang tidak terdeteksi dan mulut yang mulai membiru menandakan Junmyeon telah jauh meninggalkannya.

" Periksa mereka!." Ucap Sehun pada suruhannya

Suruhan-suruhan Sehun memeriksa _triple_ Kim dengan kasar, memaksa seakan simpanan detak jantung mereka keluar.

" Pergi kalian.. pergi kalian!." Teriak Yixing mengusiri suruhan Sehun

" Bagaimana?." Tanya Sehun

" Mati." Jawab singkat suruhan Sehun yang membuat air mata Yixing semakin menetes

" Ayo pergi." Ucap Sehun tanpa memandang lagi Yixing maupun _triple_ Kim.

" Bawalah mayat mereka, mungkin kau mau menguburkan mereka secara layak." Ucap Kris meninggalkan Yixing.

Yixing menangis menatap ketiga mayat yang berada di sekitarnya, mereka yang sanggup berkorban untuk dirinya. Tanpa peduli dengan kehidupan mereka.

" Ayo Yixing, mereka akan ku urus lebih baik kau segera pergi dari Korea. Ini tiket mu, sesuai permintaan Junmyeon hyung." Ucap Jeonghan yang baru saja tiba.

" Ba-Bagaimana kau tahu."

" Percayalah, mereka banyak menyimpan rahasia mereka kepadaku. Aku sangat menyesali keputusan mereka. Tapi kumohon pergilah sekarang juga. Kau masih tidak aman disini." Ucap Jeonghan.

" Ka-Kabari aku tentang lokasi pema-pemakaman mereka. Jaga Junmyeon baik-baik perlakukan dia dengan baik. Kumohon."

" Aku akan memperlakukan mayat mereka dengan baik, pergilah."

Jeonghan menatap kepergian Yixing dengan tiket dan tas yang diberikan, Junmyeon telah mempersiapkan segalanya. Ia tahu banyak hal yang akan terjadi bila Yixing tetap berada di Korea. Akan banyak yang tertarik pada Yixing untuk menjadi penerus Jae Jin. Junmyeon tidak menginginkan Yixing bergabung dalam pasukan pembunuh. Yixing berhak hidup dengan baik. Jeonghan menatap ketiga mayat di depannya bersiap untuk membawa mereka ketempat peristirahatan yang akan menyambut mereka.

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Satu demi satu menuju akhir**

 **Happy Kyungsoo day!**

 **Duh maaf kelamaan update nya rencana tadi sore tapi jadinya malam hehe**

 **Pearl Luce wkwkw Jongin jangan di cekik kasian Kyungsoo ntar wkwkwk**

 **Yxingbunny moga chap depan ada penjelasan Jae Jin ini sayang apa ga sama Yixing yah**

 **Guest makasih juga udah baca n review kaka^^**

 **Guest seketika pikiranku melayang kemana-mana wkwkwk**

 **Guest di chap awal-awal di ceritakan Jeonghan memang naksir Yixing kaka^^**

 **KittiToKitti wkwkwk alhamdulilah sudah tahu FF ini moga bisa review lagi yah kaka^^**

 **Chennychen iy sama aku juga kasihan dengannya, tapi dia milih masa depan yang salah juga hiks**

 **Titie Zhang mungkin karena mereka bukan teletubis beb hihihi**

 **Adelwu hiks Yixing memang pemberani**

 **D'eXcrusius Paripachuka amiiin makasih adeek hihihi^^**

 **Chenma wkwk bukan masa lalu jae jin yg ada di perpus beb tapi yixing nyari penjelasan penyakit mak nya jae jin di perpus itu hihi**

 **Minie Zhang wkwkw Jongdae memang kejam kaka^^**

 **Minge-ni aaa makasih bangeet aku jadi terharu ^^ hihihi.. moga keputusan mematikan Jae Jin suatu keputusan yang baik bagi kita semua hiks**


	15. Chapter 15

**SuLay fanfiction Indonesia**

 **The Killers**

 **By**

 **Flying white unicorn**

 **Zhang Yixing * Kim junmyeon**

 **EXO**

 **DLL**

 **Rate M**

 **Don't try this at home/school/'semak-semak'**

 **Wkwk^^**

 **YAOI**

 **Don't plagiat**

 _You'll never fly if you're too scared of the height_

 _You'll never live if you're just too scared to die_

… _.._

 **China 2 Tahun kemudian**

Yixing menggayuh sepedanya mengitari jalan dengan keranjang yang penuh di depan sepedanya. Berbagai macam kue yang akan diantarnya menjadi prioritasnya sekarang. Yixing menggunakan salah satu kartu kredit yang di masukkan Jeonghan dalam tas nya sebelum pergi ke China untuk membangun usaha. Jauh dari kata membantai kecuali jika memecahkan telur untuk proses pengembangan kue dianggap sebagai membantai kelangsungan hidup ayam. Membuat salah satu toko _bakery,_ benar-benar bukan Yixing.

 **Teet teet**

" Hello.. Ne Kyungsoo aku akan ke Korea untuk memperingati hari kepergian mereka. Baiklah jumpa disana ne." Yixing menutup telepon nya.

Menatap layar ponselnya layar _wallpaper_ dua tahun yang menghiasi ponselnya. Foto Junmyeon dengan rambut barunya. Yixing tersenyum ada sedikit kegembiraan melihat foto Junmyeon. Hanya itu yang ia miliki, setidaknya dia tidak lupa dengan wajah Junmyeon. Yixing kembali menggayuh sepedanya.

.

.

Yixing segera mematikan sambungan ponselnya begitu duduk di pesawat. Ia berada di pinggiran menghadap ke arah jendela. Sebelahnya seorang wanita berusia lebih tua darinya memakai syal berwarna merah. Yixing mengingatnya sebagai perempuan yang mengantri bersamanya saat _chek in_ tadi.

" Urusan bisnis?." Tanya perempuan itu

" Ha?."

" Maksudku kau ke Korea untuk urusan bisnis?."

" Oh tidak, urusan keluarga."

" Oh baiklah, semoga perjalanan kita lancar."

Perempuan itu pun memakai kacamata hitamnya, Yixing menduga ia tertidur untuk perjalanannya. Yixing kembali menghadapkan pandangannyan ke arah jendela. Tidak ingin disangka memperhatikan perempuan disebelahnya, lagipula ia lebih suka melihat landasan yang luas dengan berbagai jenis pesawat.

 _Dimasa mendatang setidaknya aku harus bekerja di sekitaran pesawat._ Doa Yixing dan pesawatpun naik mengudara.

.

.

 **Korea**

Yixing hampir tidak mengenali Kyungsoo yang kini memakai kacamata dan jas. Sepertinya kehidupan Kyungsoo sudah sukses semenjak dirinya terakhir melihatnya. Yixing dan Kyungsoo bertemu kembali di sebuah media sosial. Kyungsoo yang mengenali Yixing sebagai orang terdekat dengan Junmyeon lalu mengontaknya, mungkin juga sebagai rekan sesama yang ditinggalkan. Mereka lebih sering berhubungan via ponsel. Karena Yixing berada di China dan Kyungsoo menetap di Seoul.

" Yixing kau tidak banyak berubah."

" Ne Kyungsoo, dirimu sangat.. dewasa."

" Mari kita pergi, mungkin makan dahulu." Ucap Kyungsoo

Yixing mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo menuju mobil hitamnya, benar-benar seorang Kyungsoo sudah menjadi seorang yang sukses.

" Apa kau sudah menjumpai Jeonghan?." Tanya Yixing

" Belum, terakhir kalinya aku menjumpainya ketika mereka telah mengubur ketiga peti itu. Mungkin ia ikut pergi sesuai permintaan _triple_ Kim sama seperti dirimu." Jawab Kyungsoo

" Hmm baiklah."

Setelah makan siang yang canggung bersama, Yixing kembali memperhatikan Kyungsoo diseberang meja yang memisahkan mereka. Kyungsoo memang pendiam sejak Yixing mengenalnya. Tapi melihat kenyataannya kini Kyungsoo sudah jauh sangat berubah, entah apa yang di kerjakan Kyungsoo kini hingga dirinya memiliki kharisma seperti ini. Yixing hanya berharap apa yang dikerjakan Kyungsoo setidaknya jauh dari kegiatan _triple_ Kim dahulu. Awal mula perkenalannya ketika Yixing mengintip Kyungsoo yang diseret Jongin, melihat penampilan Kyungsoo sekarang, Yixing sangsi apa Jongin masih berani menyeret Kyungsoo seperti dahulu.

" Kenapa kau tertawa?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Oh maaf, aku hanya mengingat kisah-kisah lama."

" Hmm.."

" Aku juga rindu mereka, apa kau rindu Jongin?."

" Tentu, aku selalu menunggu kedatangan mereka kembali."

" Kyungsoo..."

" Aku tahu, seperti tidak mungkin aku mengharapkan kedatangannya, tapi aku selalu berharap."

" Begitu juga aku."

" Hmm, Baiklah ayo kita ke pemakaman."

Sepanjang jalan menuju pemakaman Kyungsoo banyak menjelaskan kota Seoul yang sedikit banyak berubah. Menjelaskan tatanan kota dan peraturan-peraturan yang di miliki kota tersebut. Setidaknya Yixing sedikit tidak merasa canggung lagi, Kyungsoo sudah mulai melakukan pembicaraan dengannya.

" Apa sekolah kita masih ada?."

" Oh masih."

" Siapa pengelolanya?."

" Entahlah, bukankah sekolah itu sama misteriusnya dengan _triple_ Kim? Aku bahkan heran sekolah itu banyak peminatnya."

" Aku mulai merasa _triple_ Kim tidak hanya bekerja bertiga."

" Tentu-tentu, kau ingat dulu waktu kau tinggal bersama mereka? Bahkan kau tidak tahu siapa yang membuatkan sarapanmu."

" Ne benar, bahkan lebih mengerikannya lagi, kami tidak tinggal hanya berempat di dalam rumah itu."

" Ne."

" Apa kau tahu siapa Jongin dan kedua Kim lainnya?." Tanya Yixing

" Tidak."

" Apa kau tidak penasaran?."

" Tidak juga, aku tahu jika Jongin tidak ingin memberitahukan ku sesuatu maka aku tidak akan bertanya."

" Kau hebat."

" Tidak-Tidak, bukan hebat. Menurutku aku hanya tidak memiliki rasa penasaran."

" Bagaimana bisa? Kau seperti telah mengetahui segala macam tentang mereka."

" Tidak Yixing, berhenti mencurigaiku."

" Aku tidak mencurigaimu, aku hanya bertanya."

" Kau penuh rasa penasaran, mungkin karena itu mereka menyebutmu memiliki insting yang bagus."

" Bagaimana kau tahu Kyungsoo?."

Kyungsoo menghentikan mobilnya, memandang Yixing yang seakan menilai dirinya.

" Tampaknya memang aku tidak bisa menutupi sesuatu denganmu."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama, memperlihatkan nama dan _company_ tempatnya bekerja.

" _Nine Clouds.."_

" Itu salah satu anak perusahaan yang diwariskan dari ayahmu ke _triple_ Kim."

" Kau?.."

" Tidak.. tidak aku bukan pembunuh bayaran."

" Jadi?."

" Aku pemasok senjata ilegal, markas kami ada di kawasan pantai.."

" Ambillah kerang untukku..."

" Ne? Apa yang kau bicarakan?."

" Warisan dari Kim Jae Jin untuk Jongin, jadi maksud dari kerang itu.."

" Mungkin, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu Jongin memiliki usaha pemasok senjata ilegal. Karena itu aku menyiapkan diri untuk bekerja didalamnya."

" Untuk apa?."

" Agar aku tahu jika mereka kembali."

" Maksudmu? Mereka masih hidup?."

" Siapa yang tahu. Aku hanya memikirkan kemungkinan terbaik dari semua ini."

Yixing menatap iba Kyungsoo, entah itu sebuah harapan ataupun hanya kehampaan. Yang jelas Yixing berharap apa yang diharapkan oleh Kyungsoo juga. Memang bodoh rasanya mengetahui orang yang sudah berhenti detak jantungnya untuk kembali hidup kembali. Tapi apa yang dijalankan Kyungsoo selama bertahun-tahun ini tampaknya seperti memberikan Yixing harapan baru. Tidak ada salahnya dia ikut bermimpi bersama Kyungsoo.

.

.

Pemakaman yang sunyi, berisikan tiga deret Kim yang telah tersemen kokoh membentuk sebuah bangunan marmer hitam. Tampak seperti benteng yang menegaskan bahkan di akhir kehidupan mereka tidak ingin seorangpun mengganggu. Yixing meletakkan ketiga rangkai bunga di masing-masing nama mereka. Bagaimanapun ketiga Kim inilah yang sanggup mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk dirinya.

" Masih keluarga?."

 **Deg!**

Yixing terasa seperti kembali ke masa lalu, awal mula ia berjumpa dengan Junmyeon. Pertanyaan pertama yang di ajukan oleh Junmyeon. Yixing menatap seorang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Seperti menawarkan sesuatu kepada Yixing tapi tidak ada satupun yang di jual olehnya. Kyungsoo yang berada di depan bangunan bernama Jongin menatap Yixing dan pemuda itu dengan penasaran.

" Lebih dari keluarga." Jawab Yixing

" Oh, aku sangat menyukai makam mereka." Ucap pria tersebut

" Siapa namamu? Mengapa kau disini?." Tanya Yixing

" Aku Seung Cheol, aku kesini untuk belajar. Aku nyaman disini."

" Jangan bohong!." Gertak Kyungsoo

" A-Aku tidak bohong."

" Kalau kau masih tidak jujur kupatahkan tanganmu itu." Ancam Kyungsoo

" Baiklah-baiklah, aku kesini karena ingin berjumpa lagi dengan wanita itu."

" Wanita itu?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Ya wanita berambut emas yang panjang. Dia sangat cantik sekali. Dan dia sering mengunjungi makam ini setidaknya setiap minggu. Dan hari ini jadwal dia mengunjungi nya."

" Sudah berapa lama wanita itu datang kemari?." Tanya Yixing

" Entahlah.. hampir setahun lebih."

" Dan kau cuma berani memandangnya dari jauh?." Tanya Yixing lagi

" Ne, aku takut, rasanya dia terlalu elegan untuk berkenalan denganku."

Yixing mendiami jawaban dari Seung Cheol, Yixing tahu bahwa _triple_ Kim tidak ada satupun kenalan wanita. Yixing menatap Kyungsoo seakan meminta jawaban dari Kyungsoo tentang sosok wanita itu.

" Kurasa bukan Kristal, dia berada di LA setelah tamat sekolah." Ucap Kyungsoo

Seung Cheol yang tidak mengerti pembicaraan antara Kyungsoo dan Yixing hanya terdiam. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa makam yang sering ia datangi ini memiliki banyak misteri.

" Yixing?.."

Sebuah suara membuat Yixing dan Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang. Seung Cheol mendadak mundur dan terjatuh karena terkena gundukan tanah.

" Jeonghan..."

" Tunggu! Apa maksudmu wanita berambut pirang ini dia?." Tanya Kyungsoo pada Seung Cheol yang masih terjatuh.

Jeonghan menatap orang yang di ajak berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, seorang laki-laki yang memandanginya bagai memandangi sosok bidadari.

" I-Iya.."

" Oke _for your information_ dia bukan perempuan dia laki-laki."

" Ta-tapi rambutnya panjang. Aku mengira dia perempuan."

" Tertipu kau sudah setahun ini." Ucap Kyungsoo sadis

" Siapa dia Yixing?."

" Dia pengagum rahasiamu Jeonghan, siapa tadi namamu?." Jawab Yixing

" Se-Seung Cheol."

" Haha kau sangat lucu." Tawa Jeonghan.

Yixing tidak menyalahkan Seung Cheol yang mengira Jeonghan seorang perempuan. Sosok Jeonghan memang sangat menyerupai perempuan cantik. Wajahnya putih merona, rambutnya panjang dan badannya juga tinggi langsing seperti wanita.

Seung Cheol yang tampak terpesona dengan tawa Jeonghan hanya mampu terdiam di atas gundukan tanah. Kyungsoo menghela napas melihat reaksi Seung Cheol, bagaimanapun misteri wanita berambut emas sudah terpecahkan. Dan Jeonghan sudah dapat mereka temui.

" Kalian disini untuk mengunjungi makam _triple_ Kim?." Tanya Jeonghan

" Ne Jeonghan." Jawab Yixing

" Kami juga mencarimu. Siapa sangka kau sudah berubah menjadi wanita." Ucap Kyungsoo pedas

" Tidak-tidak aku masih laki-laki, hanya saja sekarang aku membiarkan rambutku panjang. Untuk apa kalian mencariku?."

" Dimana _triple_ Kim?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Di depanmu." Jawab Jeonghan

" Entah lah Jeonghan aku hanya merasa mereka tidak disini." Ucap Yixing lunak

Jeonghan menatap Yixing dengan bingung.

" Kalau begitu mengapa setiap tahun kepergian mereka kau hadir disini?." Tanya Jeonghan.

" Karena.. cuma ini yang mereka tinggalkan untuk kita. Bahkan Junmyeon tidak meninggalkan petunjuk apapun kepergiannya. Dia hanya memintaku untuk terus hidup, seakan dia akan menjumpai ku suatu saat nanti." Jawab Yixing.

" Dan kau setiap bulan kemari? Kurasa lebih dari kehilangan. Atau kau menjaga-jaga agar tidak ada seorang pun yang membongkar makam mereka?." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Berjumpalah denganku malam ini di kediaman Kim, aku akan memasakkan makanan enak untuk kalian. Dan kau ini nomor telepon ku. Hubungi aku jika kakimu sudah cukup kuat berdiri."

Jeonghan menyerahkan kartu namanya kepada Seung Cheol yang masih terdiam tidak mengerti pembicaraan yang dilakukan orang-orang di depannya. Jeonghan pergi meninggalkan Yixing dan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam memandangi makam.

" Apa ini aman?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Junmyeon sangat mempercayai Jeonghan, maka aku juga akan mempercayainya." Jawab Yixing.

 _Everybody want to be the devil till they meet the devil_

Yixing sama sekali tidak menyangka rumah yang pernah dia tempati itu kini telah jauh berbeda, tidak ada lagi _wallpaper_ hitam bernuansa gelap menghiasai rumah ini. Semua kini berwarna putih dan _cream_ sama seperti kamarnya yang telah di rombak oleh Junmyeon. Rumah yang semula sangat seram bagi Yixing kini jauh lebih bersahabat. Yixing masuk ke dalam rumah dengan lebih bahagia. Tidak bisa di sebut kembali ke rumah tetapi dirumah itulah ia pernah memilki kenangan manis bersama Junmyeon. Bahkan untuk kembali di ingat membuat Yixing malu sendiri. Yixing naik ke atas melihat beberapa pintu kamar yang masih tergantung papan tanda kepemilikan. Milik Jongdae, kamar Jongdae hingga ke kamar Junmyeon. Ingin rasanya Yixing membuka kamar Junmyeon, tapi ia takut yang ia rasakan hanyalah perasaan semakin kehilangan.

" Kau ingin masuk?." Tanya Jeonghan

" Tidak, jadi kamarku?."

" Ne aku yang gunakan kamarmu sekarang." Jawab Jeonghan

Kyungsoo juga berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jongin, Jeonghan juga menawarkan untuk membuka kamar Jongin tapi Kyungsoo juga menolaknya. Yixing tahu pasti Kyungsoo memiliki banyak kenangan di kamar itu bersama Jongin. Mengingat hubungan mereka lebih lama daripada hubungannya bersama Junmyeon.

" Ayo kita turun ke bawah." Ajak Jeonghan

.

Sup yang berbeda rasa dengan yang biasa Yixing makan, Yixing meyakini bahwa Jeonghan bukanlah yang selama ini memasakkan makanan untuknya disini. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Yixing tidak berbicara selama mereka makan.

" Apa kesibukanmu?." Tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya

" Mengurus yang ditinggalkan oleh _triple_ Kim." Jawab Jeonghan

" Mengapa mereka begitu mempercayakanmu?." Tanya Kyungsoo lagi

" Mungkin karena.. Junmyeon hyung sudah menganggapku sebagai adiknya."

" Adik?."

" Ne Kyungsoo, kudengar Jeonghan memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan adiknya Junmyeon."

" Oh baiklah."

" Kau kelihatan kesal."

" Bagaimana tidak! Kau mencurigaiku tetapi kau tidak mencurigai apapun tentang Jeonghan. Bahkan dirinya tidur di kamar bekas dirimu."

" Sudahlah Kyungsoo.."

" Aku hanya membayangkan... tidak kah kau lihat dia begitu cantik untuk seorang laki-laki?."

" Maksudmu?."

" Sudahlah!."

" Oh tidak! Jangan katakan kalau kau cemburu dengannya?."

" Kau cemburu padaku?."

" Ne! Ne! Aku hanya membayangkan jika kau menyembunyikan Jongin disini dan kau satu rumah dengannya... hiks... Jongin selalu tidak kuat godaan."

" Seharusnya aku keluar dengan lebih dramatis lagi."

Kyungsoo dan Yixing menatap ke arah belakang, Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang sosok Jongin yang sehat bugar dengan tangan terbuka seakan mengharap Kyungsoo berlari menghampirinya.

" Dasar kau bodoh! Pura-pura mati ha!." Teriak Kyungsoo

" K-Kyungsoo? Benar kau Kyungsoo?." Tanya Jongin

" Jongin? Bagaimana bisa?." Tanya Yixing histeris.

Yixing ingat bahwa Jonginlah orang yang pertama kali mati karena racun itu. Tetapi kini dia berada tepat di depannya sehat dengan badan yang lebih tegap.

" Jangan panggil aku Jongin Yixing, Jongin telah terkubur di makam yang baru tadi kau datangi. Panggil aku Kai."

" Kai?." Ulang Yixing

" Ya keren kan? Kai singkat padat jelas."

" Kai matamu itu Kai!."

" A-Aduh Kyungsoo hentikan..hentikan..."

Yixing menatap pasangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang telah berganti nama menjadi Kai itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kai memang nyata dan dia adalah sosok Jongin. Kyungsoo masih memukuli Kai. Tampaknya memang benar tidak hanya Jongin yang berubah melainkan juga Kyungsoo yang kini tidak mungkin lagi bisa diseret oleh Kai.

" Lalu dimana Junmyeon dan Jongdae?." Tanya Yixing

" Mereka juga telah berganti nama. Ayo tebak nama mereka sebelum mereka muncul." Ucap Kai mengambil duduk disebelah Kyungsoo tadi

" Er.. Zico?." Tanya Yixing

" Nama mafia?." Ulang Kai

" Edward Cullen? Jacob Black?." Tanya Yixing lagi

" Oh kau kira kami ini vampire dan warewolf?." Ucap Kai kesal

" Entahlah... Namamu saja aneh pasti nama mereka juga."

" Tidak namaku tidak aneh."

Yixing menoleh lagi memandang kedatangan Jongdae yang tampak sudah menahan keinginan untuk mematahkan tangan seseorang.

" Aku paling normal dalam memilih nama. Kenalkan Chen."

" Chen?."

" Biasa saja kan namanya? Sudah kubilang harusnya lebih internasional lagi tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkanku." Ucap Kai.

" Lalu dimana Junmyeon?." Tanta Yixing tidak sabar

" _Calm down_ kusuruh dia menunggu paling akhir. Biar lebih dramatis haha." Ucap Kai

" Jo! Tidak Kai! Berhenti mempermainkan kami!." Teriak Kyungsoo

" Ya..Ya baiklah.. Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi galak begitu kutinggalkan."

" Salah sendiri!."

" Ne..Ne.. Okay hyung keluarlah..."

Yixing dan Kyungsoo menghadap ke belakang mereka arah tempat Kai dan Chen keluar, nihil tanda-tanda kedatangan Junmyeon tidak juga muncul.

" Kalau sudah puas menghadap belakang lihatlah kedepanmu."

Yixing segera membalik tubuhnya kembali, ia hafal suara ini. Suara yang di rindukannya melebihi apapun itu.

" J..Junmyeon..."

" Atau bisa dipanggil Suho..."

" Suho?."

" Suho?."

" Nah benarkan, namamu itu sedikit unik hyung sudah kubilang nama yang kedua itu lebih bagus." Ucap Kai

" Suho, bagus bukankah itu artinya guardian?." Ucap Yixing

" Kau tahu."

" Tentu.. nama blogku dulu flying unicorn. Aku tahu nama-nama seperti itu." Ucap Yixing

" Oh sama-sama aneh." Gumam Kai

" Kau juga aneh!." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Bagaimana kalian masih berada di dunia ini? Bukankah jantung kalian?." Tanya Yixing

" Oh itu karena Chen berhasil membuat ramuan yang bisa menghentikan jantung kami selama 15 menit."

" Itu mustahil." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Begitulah kenyataannya cimolku."

" Ulang sekali lagi kutembak kepalamu!."

" Oh iy..iya. Baru juga kembali dari kematian." Ucap Kai

" Dan kami hidup kembali."

" Apa ada yang tahu selain Jeonghan?."

" Ya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menolong kami untuk keluar tanpa ketahuan oleh Sehun dan Kris."

" Baekhyun, Chanyeol?."

" Ne, aku bersyukur kau menjalin pertemanan dengan mereka Yixing."

" Apa cuma mereka?." Tanya Kyungsoo curiga

" Dan Minseok, kau ingat Minseok Yixing?." Tanya Kai

" Ne aku ingat."

"Namanya kini menjadi Xiumin, sama normalnya dengan namaku." Ucap Chen

" Dia lari juga bersama kami." Jelas Suho

Baik Kyungsoo dan Yixing tertawa sendiri, entah demi apa selama dua tahun ini mereka hidup dalam sandiwara yang dibangun oleh _triple_ Kim.

" Mengapa kalian tertawa?." Tanya Suho

" Masih kalian bertanya? Setelah dua tahun ini?." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Maafkan kami."

" Kalian lebih mempercayakan orang lain daripada kami yang jelas-jelas berstatus dengan kalian." Ucap Yixing

" Kami tahu, karena itulah kami sengaja benar-benar menghilang. Sehun masih memata-mataimu Yixing." Ucap Chen

" Sehun?."

" Ne dia tidak percaya kami mati begitu saja. Karena itu Jeonghan menjaga makam kami, Minseok menjaga persembunyian kami. Karena Minseok tahu cara kerja Sehun dan Zhang."

" Hmm baiklah… Kini aku merasa tidak berguna sama sekali untukmu.. untuk kalian." Ucap Yixing

" Yixing bukan begitu.."

" Ani… yang penting kalian telah kembali, itu yang terpenting buatku, Kyungsoo."

" Ne.."

.

.

Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang asik membuka ponselnya, menerka-nerka siapa yang dihubungi Yixing saat ini. Semenjak kedatangannya kembali Junmyeon merasa Yixing sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya. Junmyeon tidak tahu apa sesungguhnya pernyataan Yixing tentang kedatangan mereka kembali benar adanya. Karena Junmyeon menilai Yixing seperti tidak benar-benar mengharapkannya.

" Sedang apa?."

" Jun..Eh Suho.. "

" Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja."

Yixing diam, dia tidak tahu harus memanggil Junmyeon dengan sebutan apa, rasanya Junmyeon kembali dengan jati diri yang berbeda. Pergi setelah dua tahun membohongi dirinya, apa Junmyeon tidak tahu butuh waktu yang panjang untuk mengobati perasaan bersalahnya atas pengorbanan _triple_ Kim kepadanya. Dan kini Junmyeon, Jongdae dan Jongin kembali bagaikan tidak terjadi sesuatu.

" Kenapa diam? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merindukanmu."

" Mianhe… maaf membuatmu menunggu selama ini."

" Ani Junmyeon, aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun. Walaupun itu kau tidak terlihat lagi."

" Gomawo Yixing ah…"

Junmyeon mencium lembut bibir kekasihnya, bibir yang selama ini ia rindukan dengan penuh kesabaran dan penantian. Entah apa jadinya bila Yixing tidak menunggunya, mungkin selamanya ia akan bersembunyi dibalik kenyataan.

" Permisi… Yixing!."

" Minseok!..." Yixing melepas ciumannya bersama Junmyeon

" Panggil aku Xiumin, baguskan namanya."

" Okay Xiumin…"

" Kau harus ganti nama juga Yixing, biar ada inovasi."

" Tidak.. tidak perlu." Jawab Junmyeon

" Ehem dasar… Kapan kau mengetahui mereka masih hidup?." Tanya Minseok acuh

" Baru saja."

" Oh pasti kau kaget sekali.. Maafkan aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu. Sesungguhnya kita berjumpa disini pun sedikit mengerikan buatku. Tapi berhubung Sehun sedang di luar Korea dan Kris masih nyaman di Canada jadi apa salahnya kan." Ucap Minseok

" Kau…"

" Ya Yixing aku mata-mata mereka. Eh ini ada surat di depan pintu tadi. Entah dari siapa, mungkin Jeonghan memesan maskara di _online shop_."

" Ani.. aku tidak pernah memesan seperti itu." Ucap Jeonghan

Jongin dan Jongdae mendekat melihat surat yang sepertinya tidak asing untuk mereka. Dengan saling pandang akhirnya mereka membuka surat tersebut. Susunan huruf yang rapi dan singkat mengisi isi surat pendek tersebut.

 _Welcome back sons….._

 _KJJ_

Seluruh tubuh di ruangan itu terdiam, seakan mereka telah terkepung oleh senjata-senjata dan ranjau. Tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan kejutan lebih besar lagi hari ini.

" Apa kau yakin dia sudah mati?." Tanya Jongin akhirnya

Tidak ada jawaban hanya suara angin yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, membuat bulu tekuk mereka merinding. Rasanya orang yang selama ini mereka sebut sebagai iblis memang sudah berubah menjadi iblis yang sebenarnya.

 **END…..**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Horeeeee tamat juga!**

 **Jangan tanya kenapa tamat nya gantung namanya juga misteri non hihihi^^**

 **Oh iya**

 **Happy Jongin Day!**

 **Selamat EXO dapat Daesang lagi!**

 **Semoga semakin jaya di 2017**

 **Icing please cepat kembali ke dorm hiks kami merindukanmu T.T**

 **Akhirnya THE KILLERS tamat juga tepat seminggu sebelum aku pergi ke Bangkok.. Tenang dah ga ada utang yah^^**

 **Makasih buat para yang sudah review dan sudah menebak banyak kejadian yang terjadi TOSH kita satu pemikiran berarti ^^**

 **Aku sebutin dari awal yah pasukan Triple Kim yang tergabung di review!**

 **Lightsaberyeol, Sam, rhuu, MinieZhang, Cumi-Cumi, Deerssi, Cumberbatch's, Yukillua-Kira, Yixingbunny, Guest09, D'eXcrusius Paripachuka, Qwertyxing, Kimdra, Titie Zhang, Dear91jinwoo, Pearl Luce, Xiao Yueliang, Ikhtiar, Yeojaakoriya23, Jyuu, Angsongsaening, Chensingmachine, Poppyfajar260801, YiiRaW, ChanExo640, Rei, Chenma, , Nurun13, Chittakun, SilentB, Kim Joon Hwa, Kim Candy, Heeriztator, Otps-daughter, Adelwu, KittiToKitti, ChennyChen, Minge-ni, Neriyura, Exxxoel dan para GUEST.**

 **Maaf bila ada salah pengetikan maklum author nya mudah galau hiks**

 **Terimakasih.. terimakasih.. terimakasih..**

 **Setiap dentingan notif review di ponselku dari kalian memberi kebahagiaan untukku… makasih juga udah banyak kasih masukan dan saran untuk aku makasih banget.. makasih udah review dengan kata-kata yang bersahabat.. sayang kalian semua… Hug/**

 **Bye bye**

 **Jumpa lagi di fanfiction lainnya bye bye bye and HAPPY WEEKEND!**


End file.
